I Hate you, I Love you Paramore
by Aggata
Summary: Priska: Una chica inmadura e insegura en el amor. - Josh Farro: Un tipo egocéntrico y mujeriego. - ¿Qué podría salir de una mezcla así?
1. Josh

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Capítulo I _

_**.**  
_

"_**Josh"**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Solía vivir con mis padres y mi hermana gemela Katy en Chicago, hace muy poco papá vendió todas sus propiedades y empresas para poder mudarnos a un lugar más acogedor. Todos estábamos de acuerdo, bueno, solo mamá y yo, ya que mi hermana se excluía así misma de todo y no daba su opinión en nada, por mi parte me costó tomar la decisión ya que nunca había estado lejos de mis amigos que eran los mejores, pero opté por agradar a mi padre en sus deseos, se había esforzado toda una vida por nosotras y lo menos que podía hacer era apoyarlo en sus proyectos.

No estaba acostumbrada a las ciudades pequeñas pero tendría que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por acostumbrarme, sin embargo, me consolaba a mi misma pensando en que conocería a más personas y quizá hasta hiciera muy buenos amigos. En fin, Franklin no debía ser tan malo…

- Mamá… ¿podré tener mi habitación sola? – pregunté cuando por fin entrábamos a la ciudad.

- Claro, cada una debe tener su propio espacio además la casa es muy grande les va a encantar.

- Que bien. ¿Y cuando comenzaremos la escuela? – sabía que Katy no quería oírlo pero aun así lo pregunté por qué estaba ansiosa.

- En una semana más – respondió Papá. No me esperaba esa respuesta.

- ¿Me están cargando? – nadie respondió. – ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué será de mí con una semana sin nada que hacer?

- Priska no te pongas tan grave, seguro que encontraras algo entretenido…- dijo papá- además eres muy creativa.

- Muy "hiperactiva" querrán decir – se burló Katy.

- Claro mejor hagamos algo entretenido y nos quedamos en casa sobre la cama y viendo el techo durante…mm…todo el día – dije sarcástica.

- No empiecen ¿por favor? – nos llamó la atención Mamá. Mejor me quedé en silencio porque mi hermana siempre me sacaba de quicio y ahora no estaba con ánimos de pelear, solo quería llegar a nuestra nueva casa.

Sin darme cuenta papá estacionó el auto afuera de una gran casa, era realmente hermosa y el vecindario también, con solo ver todo, me encantó, y con mucho ánimo les dije a mis padres que habían hecho una excelente elección. Pensé que esto realmente no iba a ser malo.

Comenzamos a desempacar y pude notar que muchas personas que pasaban nos observaban detenidamente, eso realmente me molestó ya que ni siquiera se dignaron a darnos la bienvenida.

Al entrar me enamoré de todo, creí que habían enviado el inmobiliario de nuestra antigua casa pero me equivoqué, todo era nuevo, era hermoso y no paraba de repetírmelo, me gustó cada centímetro de la casa y mientras más observaba más linda la encontraba, en cambio Katy solo tomó sus cosas y fue en busca de su cuarto. Me apestaba su forma de ser, éramos tan opuestas, ella tan callada, introvertida, no hablaba con nadie, no tenía amigos, y ni siquiera hacía un pequeño esfuerzo por tenerlos y tan antipática que era con sus comentarios…Y yo, no sé…de pronto pensaba que si no hubiésemos sido gemelas creería que ella era adoptada.

Arreglé mis cosas y me quedé un momento observando mi habitación. Realmente me había gustado, ahora pensaba en que arreglos hacerle para que estuviera acordé a mi personalidad, debería pensar en el color, donde colocar mis pósters, música, revistas, y sobre todo mis libros. Pero solo ordené mi ropa y cosas que uso personal, lo otro lo dejé empacado en una esquina del cuarto para ordenarlo cuando tuviera todo listo, ahora solo quería salir a conocer los alrededores para comprobar los comentarios que me habían llegado de mis padres sobre que todo era muy acogedor y me gustaría. Al bajar me encontré con mis padres entablando amistad con los vecinos así que le hice unos gestos a mamá dándole a entender que saldría a conocer, ella solo asintió así que me fui rápidamente antes que me pidieran algo.

Todo era tan verde, tan natural…y deveras me fascinaba, mamá había acertado absolutamente en todo. A esa hora estaba ya casi oscureciendo y hacía también un poco de frío y yo andaba muy desabrigada por que el día estuvo muy caluroso así que emprendí camino a mi nueva casa. Iba de regreso cuando pude ver a un grupo de chicos como de mi edad afuera de una casa muy parecida a la mía y a solo unas más de ella. En su mayoría eran hombres…pero pude ver a una chica salir de la casa para juntarse con ellos, era bajita en comparación con ellos, yo caminaba observándolos como de soslayo, estaba a muy pocos metros y uno fijó su mirada en mí, yo por mi parte miré el suelo, me sentí rara en ese momento…me sentía avergonzada cosa muy poco habitual en mí. Levanté un poco la vista y el ya no miraba, aproveché para ahora verlo yo…era…guapo…pero no podía ver demasiado bien con lo oscuro que ya estaba, en eso crucé para no pasar por el lado de ellos y creo que uno de los que ahí estaba se dio cuenta de que yo observaba al chico.

- Hey Josh – dijo riendo el chico más grande – creo que alguien se enamoró.

- ¿he? – él no sabía de lo que el otro hablaba hasta que esté me apuntó y yo rápidamente bajé la cabeza como lo había hecho anteriormente. En eso todos me quedan mirando, intenté apurar el paso pero me fue inútil, la chica ya estaba a mi lado mirándome con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hola! – Dijo ella con una sonrisa muy graciosa – ¿Eres nueva por aquí cierto?… ¡sí! ¿Vives en la casa de allí no? – apuntó mi casa yo asentí – Soy Hayley tu nueva vecina, puedes decirme Hay…

- Hola - respondí tan amable como ella, deberás era muy simpática, me sentí bien a su lado, era como si fuésemos muy parecidas las dos. – Soy Priska y sí seremos vecinas por lo que puedo ver…a mi solo dime Pris.

- Hay que bien – dijo feliz – ¿quieres venir a comer pizza con nosotros Pris?

- Oh…no lo creo, tengo mucho por hacer aun – entorné los ojos – ya sabes…todo eso de la mudanza. Pero quizá para la próxima si

- Bien, Pero la próxima te la cobraré – se rió y ahora se acercó un poco más a mi oído –

Él…se llama Josh.

Y se alejó así nada más, quedé en mi lugar viendo como se alejaba…"él…se llama Josh" me repetía en mi mente. Llegué a mi casa y mis padres aun ordenaban cosas en el living y la cocina así que fui a darme una ducha muy rápida y me fui a la cama, "él…se llama Josh", volvió a mi mente lo que había dicho esa chica, así que ese era su nombre…me acordé de su mirada cuando estaba por pasar por allí…nunca me habían gustado los chicos con ojos oscuros pero por primera vez en la vida los de él los amé con solo verlos una vez…¿Qué me estaba pasando? Creo que el cambio de casa, personas y ambientes afectaron un poco mi cordura…

Al otro día…

Hoy mi hermana estaba más insoportable que nunca y eso me ponía de mal humor, es que no entiendo como mis padres aun no la envían a un internado para que esté sola así como le gusta estar a ella. Aunque…siempre estamos en constantes peleas me da un poco de pena como es, ya que no tiene a nadie más…pero somos tan diferentes…Hoy iba a salir con mamá y Katy al centro comercial para comprar cosas para nuestros cuartos y es que mamá quería que nos sintiéramos bien en esta nueva vida que llevaríamos en Franklin, en lo personal me encantó la cuidad, cuando salimos propuse que no fuéramos en auto porque así podríamos apreciar más todo así que nos fuimos caminando…Saqué mi móvil de mi bolsillo y lo prendí porque con todo lo del viaje lo había mantenido apagado, cuando lo prendó me doy cuenta de que tenía miles de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de texto de mis amigos. Los leí mientras caminaba y fue tanta la emoción de haberme alejado de ellos que unas lágrimas habían caído por mis mejillas, miré a mi alrededor y vi que Kate y mamá iban mucho mas delante de mí, pero aun así no me apresuré. En eso siento que alguien toca mi hombro por detrás, algo que me asustó mucho…

-¡AH! – grité y me di vuelta. Era Hayley mi vecina – Que susto.

- Perdóname no quería asustarte – dijo con una sonrisa – ¿como estas hoy?

- Bien, ansiosa por entrar luego a la escuela es que me aburre no hacer nada…- dije – ¿y tú?

- Bien también…- me miró entrecerrando los ojos – creo que iremos a la misma escuela…y también espero con ansias volver en eso nos parecemos, no me puedo estar tranquila.- deberás me estaba cayendo muy bien.

- dime… ¿Quieres acompañarme para que conversemos mejor?

- ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó con entusiasmo.

- Al centro comercial a hacer algunas compras para mi cuarto…

- ¡Oh! Genial – dijo – te acompaño me encanta la decoración y todo eso.

- Entonces vamos – dije y comenzamos a caminar.

Conversamos todo el camino hacia el centro comercial y me encantó como era ella, su sentido del humor y más que nada me gusto que fuéramos muy parecidas y casi en todo sentido. Me contó que a los doce años se había mudado a Franklin, y se sentía igual que yo ahora siendo nueva, pensó que sería una ciudad aburrida pero pronto encontró a unos grandes amigos de los que fueran a ser los mejores en poco tiempo. Llegamos al mall y me gustó todo, deberás esa ciudad aunque muy pequeña que fuera estaba hecha para mí, Hayley me llevó a un lugar que me dijo le gustaba mucho porque habían cosas muy lindas así que nos dirigimos allí pero al pasar nos encontramos con alguien…

- Hola preciosas – dijo un chico saludando a Hayley, creo que era uno con que estaba la noche anterior.

- Jeremy – lo saludó Hayley – ¿no te ibas hoy?

- no…la verdad cambié de opinión…- dijo y me miró. – ¿tú no eres la chica de anoche?

- ah…si…- dije sin saber que mas decirle su mirada me intimidaba un poco – soy Priska.

- un gusto Priska – dijo con una sonrisa y eso me tranquilizó más – Soy Jeremy.

- Tranquila Pris – dijo Hayley – no te cohíbas si a mi también me pasó lo mismo cuando lo conocí.

- vaya…- me reí por el comentario de Hayley y Jeremy también.

- ¿andas solo Jere? – preguntó Hayley

- No – dijo el – ando con los Farro es que Josh no se que le pasó hoy y rompió 2 cuerdas de la guitarra y no han encontrado repuestos aun.

- ¿qué? – Hay parecía sorprendida. – ¿dos cuerdas?

- si

- pero Josh nunca las rompe…

- bueno…andaba como en las nubes hoy – los dos rieron yo solo escuchaba ya que no tenía nada que decir.

- Ok…luego nos vemos entonces Jere. Es que voy a acompañar a mi nueva amiga Pris a elegir la decoración de su cuarto…

- Está bien nos vemos ¿Vienes hoy al ensayo?

- Claro - dijo Hay y nos fuimos, yo solo me despedí de lejos.

Fuimos a comprar todo y lo más agradable era que no podía parar de reír con ella, tomaba todo con humor y eso me gustaba porque yo era también así, y además tenía muy buen gusto. Cuando terminamos llamé a mi mamá para que nos juntáramos en algún lugar del mall porque yo ya había terminado de hacer las compras.

- ¿compraste algo lindo? – fue lo primero que preguntó mi mamá cuando nos encontramos.

- claro – dije – Hayley me ayudó a elegir.

- Hola – saludó ella – Soy su vecina, creo que usted estuvo hablando con mis padres ayer.

- Hola Hayley – dijo mamá.

- ¿y Katy? – justo la vi venir – Oh…

- mamá ¿podemos largarnos ya? – ni siquiera miró a nadie y estaba con una expresión muy seria. Hayley me miró con unos ojos gigantes.

- son gemelas – dijo y Katy entornó los ojos.

- no querida, yo soy un espejo – dijo muy sarcástica. La miré con enfado – ¿qué me miras?

- perdona a mi hermanita…es que es tan…- no pude terminar por que vi la cara de mi madre pidiéndome que no peleáramos en ese sitio así que hizo un gesto de disculpas y se llevó a Katy. – Lo siento…es que Katy es tan irritante…

- No, no te disculpes…creo que ella es la gemela mala. – Al decir eso nos pusimos a reír por que literalmente si era como ella decía. – ¿y que hacemos ahora?

- No lo sé…tendría que ir a dejar las cosas a mi casa…

Nos volvimos caminando y hablando de muchas cosas como el rato anterior, esta vez me contó que tenía una banda con los 3 chicos que estaban con ella la noche anterior y ella era la vocalista. Al fin llegamos a mi casa.

- Bueno ahora te dejo Priska por que debo ir a ensayar y Josh me regaña demasiado

Cuando no puedo ir así que nos vemos otro rato ¿sí? – dijo

- Claro, yo comenzaré a arreglar todo.

- Está bien – nos despedimos y ella se iba alejando. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando ella vuelve donde yo estaba. – Sabes estaba pensando… ¿Te gustaría conocer a los chicos? Son muy simpáticos…

En ese momento pensé: "él…se llama Josh" y me dio vergüenza así que dudé un momento antes de responder.

- mm…no lo creo…digo…quizá otro día – dije esto y ella se encogió de hombros así que solo nos despedimos.

Josh, Josh, Josh, ¡Josh! ¿Por qué no podía sacármelo de la cabeza a ese tal Josh? Por dios si casi ni lo había visto y aun así aun pensaba en el momento en que me miró…Dejé las cosas a un lado de mi habitación y me tiré encima de mi cama a pensar, pero sin darme cuenta me dormí…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bueno, aquí está como prometí**_

_**nuevo fic pero de Paramore.**_

_**Espero que les guste & espero también sus comentarios :)**_

_**Un beso. **_


	2. Bienvenida

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo II_

_**.**  
_

"_**Bienvenida"**_

**.**

**.**

El mismo día pero más tarde…

- Priska – sentí que la voz de mi madre me decía – Amor tienes visita…

- ¿ha? – Aun estaba dormida – ¿visita?

- Si, es Hayley…dice que quiere verte urgente – dijo y se fue, me levanté y arreglé mi cabello que estaba todo enmarañado y luego bajé.

- Pris – dijo Hayley al verme – vengo a hacerte una invitación ¡y no acepto un no!

- ¿qué paso? – dije como sin saber que decir.

- Te vengo a invitar a mi casa a ver películas es que no se es sábado y no quería que lo pasaras aburrida…y menos con una gemela malvada – esto último lo dijo en un susurro y riendo, no pude evitarlo y también me reí.

- Bueno, creo que no me queda otra opción – le hice señas para que subiera conmigo – Ok pero debo cambiarme…

- Vaya…- dijo al ver mi cuarto – creí que habías avanzado algo.

- es que me quedé dormida y desperté recién.

- En ese caso yo puedo ayudarte un día de estos. – dijo recorriendo todo y viendo mis pósters – ¡te gusta lo mismo que a mí!

- ¿enserio? – ella asintió – genial.

- como que "genial" – dijo imitando mi voz – ¡es fantástico, impresionante! eso demuestra que mi teoría es cierta…

- ¿qué teoría?

- ¡que seremos muy buenas amigas! – me dedicó una sonrisa.

Avisé a mamá que iría a casa de Hayley y que no sabía a qué hora llegaría, ella no puso ningún impedimento ya que estaba feliz de que hubiera hecho ya una amiga, más aun como ella. Nos dirigimos a su casa y me di cuenta de que todo estaba apagado.

- ¿No están tus padres?

- No, los fines de semana siempre los paso sola ellos salen pero no me gustan los spa ni nada de eso así que prefiero quedarme.

- Oh…genial – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Abrió la puerta pero adentro estaba todo muy oscuro y no podía ver ni donde pisaba.

- ¿Estas lista? – preguntó Hayley. Yo no tenía ni idea para que.

- ¿Lista Para qué? – estaba confundida.

- para esto.

Prendió la luz y estaban todos sus amigos…es decir, los tres chicos de la noche anterior Jeremy, Zack que era el más grande y…Josh. Me quedé muda unos segundos y todos me dieron la bienvenida.

- Ahora sí que es una bienvenida oficial, sé que es demasiado pronto pero así somos nosotros – dijo Hayley riendo – ¿te gustó?

- Es increíble…- dije y se acercó a mi Zack.

- Creo que soy el único que no se ha presentado…Soy Zack Farro – me dio un beso en la mejilla – y también seremos vecinos.

- Que bueno – miré a Josh de reojo.

- Y bueno…- dijo Zack – éste es mi hermanito Joshua pero creo que lo conocías ya.

- Hola – dijo él acercándose – Bienvenida al grupo.

- Gracias – dije con un poco de vergüenza…me miraba fijo y sentía como si su mirada me atravesara.

Todo era tan genial…eran tan simpáticos todos, nunca nadie me había dado una bienvenida de esa forma, ellos no me conocían y aun así lo hicieron, eso era un gesto que no olvidaría…

La noche fue genial y la pasamos muy bien, vimos una comedia y luego jugamos Guitar Hero ese juego era mi favorito y por lo visto también el de los chicos. Josh observaba cada movimiento que yo hacía con la guitarra y eso me cohibía un poco, seguramente no tenía idea que yo también tocaba…

- tengo mucho calor – dije abanicándome un poco con la mano.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Todo está en la cocina – dijo Hayley riéndose. Y Allí me dirigí.

Fui a la cocina y tomé un vaso para beber jugo de naranja y en eso veo a alguien sentado en la terraza y me asomé por la puerta de la cocina hacia fuera. Era Josh y estaba sentado tirando piedrecitas en el pasto. Dudé mas de unos pocos segundos si sentarme con él o si volver donde los demás pero para cuando había decidido ya estaba donde él…

- Hola…- dijo mirándome.

- hola…- dije y me puse roja aunque solo yo lo sabía ya que estaba un poco oscuro.- ¿Qué haces tan solo por aquí?

- Nada solo pensaba – miró al frente.

- Oh…- susurré – es un lindo lugar para pensar…además está todo estrellado…

- Si – dijo – oye, tocas muy bien.

- Gracias…tu también – silencio…mas silencio…era muy incómodo.

- Sabes antes de entrar a clases va haber una fiesta de disfraces y me preguntaba si querrías venir…- me preguntó aunque le costó un poco pronuncias las palabras.

- ¿lo dices en serio?

- claro… ¿vienes conmigo? – ahora cambiaba todo, me estaba pidiendo que fuera con él…

- sí, tendría que buscar un disfraz adecuado…- me quedé pensando. En eso se para.

- Estoy seguro de que lo encontrarás.

- Si…- que estúpida me sentía sin saber que decirle, nunca me había pasado algo así…yo nunca sentía vergüenza, que me pasaba. En eso nos quedamos mirando por un momento que me parecía eterno pero que por nada del mundo quería que se terminara…es que sus ojos…

- Creo que es mejor que entremos…- al decir esto volví de mi ensueño…pero no paraba de sentir algo en el estómago…

Llegue muy tarde a mi casa y estaban ya todos dormidos así que entré lo más despacio que pude y me fui a mi habitación para dormir porque estaba muy cansada. Habían pasado ya mucho tiempo y no podía dormirme…tenía en mi mente grabados sus ojos…esa mirada que me hizo estremecerme como nunca nadie lo había logrado, me costaba asumirlo yo misma pero…deveras sentía algo más que amistad por Josh Farro.

(-*-)

Comencé a decorar mi habitación y según yo estaba quedando muy bien todo, ya era mediodía y aun me faltaba mucho por ordenar aunque me había levantado muy temprano, pero no haría todo en un día por que Hayley quería ayudarme también. El día estaba demasiado lindo como para quedarse en casa además era domingo y en una semana comenzarían las clases así que quería aprovechar lo que tuviera de libre. En eso me acuerdo que debía buscar un disfraz, maldita sea. Donde conseguiría un disfraz! Lo mejor sería no molestar a Hayley con eso ya que ella de seguro también debía buscar el suyo así que me di una ducha rápida y salí al mall a ver que encontraba.

Pase por fuera de muchas tiendas pero no encontraba nada, y cuando ya casi me daba por vencida encontré uno del que me enamoré y estaba en vitrina. Era rojo con costuras doradas y un corsé hermoso…en la parte superior me fijé que traía una mascará pequeña con plumas…era el más lindo que podría haber encontrado e iba acorde con lo que me gustaba. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo alquilé.

Caminé muy lento al volver a casa, me gustaba sentir aquella pequeña brisa en mi rostro al pasear por el parque, me encantaba sentir la naturaleza a mi alrededor y recordar los tantos momentos que pasábamos con mis amigos al aire libre, solo que ahora ellos no estaban. Había recibido múltiples mensajes de texto de ellos diciendo que me extrañaban mucho así como yo a ellos, enserio los necesitaba mucho y lo peor era que debería ir a una escuela nueva, con nuevos maestros, nuevas personas y eso me ponía ansiosa ya que me sentía cambiada, como si esta ciudad y sus habitantes hubieran provocado un pequeño cambio dentro de mí que de a poco afloraba.

De un momento a otro recordé el disfraz, y la fiesta, y…me acordé que no tenía idea de cuándo ni dónde era, tampoco tenía el número de Josh y no me atrevía a ir hasta su casa para preguntárselo. Esa situación me enfadaba un poco, me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente que yo no era así, tan solo un chico lindo no podía hacerme sentir esas cosas, no, los chicos nunca me cohibieron, al contrario, siempre era muy sociable con ellos pero Josh…¡Maldición! Ni siquiera lo conocía bien.

- ¡Eres tan estúpida Priska! – me dije a mi misma en voz alta frunciendo el entre cejo.

- Yo no creo eso – dijo la voz de un chico a mis espaldas, me parecía conocida pero aún así no estaba segura de quien podría ser. Qué vergüenza, me escuchó hablando sola, excelente primera impresión.

- Sabía que conocía esa voz de alguna parte – era Jeremy.

- ¿Hablando sola? – dijo un poco divertido.

- Suele pasar aunque para mí ya es una costumbre – los dos reímos por mi comentario

- ¿Ibas a tu casa? – preguntó

- Si, es que acabo de alquilar un disfraz. – le expliqué ya que en sus ojos se notaba que tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que había dentro de el paquete.

- Oh… ¿y con quien vas a la fiesta? – excelente Jeremy me informaría así no tendría que pasar la vergüenza de ir hasta la casa de los Farro.

- Con Josh – al decir esto sentí la sangre subir por mi rostro al tiempo que Jeremy entornaba los ojos y miraba hacia otro lado.

- ¿y tú?

- Pretendía invitarte ahora pero parece que Josh se me adelantó – esbocé una sonrisa de disculpa, se notaba disgustado por alguna razón que yo desconocía.

- Lo siento – era cierto – quizá podamos hacer algo tu y yo un día de estos…

- ¿Hablas enserio? – Parecía sorprendido – ¿y Josh?

- ¿Josh? – ¿Debería pasar algo con él?, Bueno, ¿aparte de quitarme el sueño? – no veo en que entre Josh en eso.

- Oh…claro, lo siento – Ahora sonrió con más naturalidad – se siente raro que una chica te invite pero así están los tiempos ¿no? – Que tierno Jeremy, pensé, Y tiene unos ojos realmente hermosos…- ¿Te acompaño?

- Me encantaría – dije – sabes tengo una duda…

- Haber dime – comenzamos a caminar.

- ¿No usas lentillas cierto? – en ese instante me miró y se rió de mi pregunta al igual que yo, debo reconocer que eso fue muy estúpido.

- No – aun se reía – claro que no, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

- No lo sé es que tienes unos ojos hermosos Jeremy - enserio me pasaba con mi sinceridad.

- Gracias.

Caminamos el resto hasta mi casa en silencio, pero no me incomodaba, al contrario, era uno de esos silencios en los que disfrutas de la persona que tienes al lado.

- Bueno creo que iré donde Hayley para que me ayude con lo de mi habitación. – dije

- Oh cierto que estas decorando

- Si – en eso me acuerdo de la fiesta – ¿cuándo es la fiesta?

- Pensé que sabías – se rió – es en dos días.

- Gracias. – le di un beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos entonces

- Bien – Silencio – sabes no tengo tu número ¿por qué no me lo das?

- Claro – se lo di – Nos vemos Jeremy, gracias por acompañarme.

Entré a mi casa con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, bueno, aunque en los últimos días todo era extraño para mí. Sonriendo ante ese pensamiento me fui a mi habitación para luego llamar a Hayley pero al abrir la puerta me llevé una grata sorpresa…

- ¡Mentira! – Dije emocionada, Hayley había terminado con todo mientras yo iba a alquilar un disfraz – se suponía que iba a llamarte para que vinieras ahora.

- Pero ya ves que soy más rápida – me guiñó un ojo – Ahora ¡déjame ver tu disfraz!

- ¡NO! – Dije quitándole el paquete de las manos – es sorpresa.

- P-pero Pris - dijo poniendo carita de pena – Por favor.

- no – fui al closet y lo guardé. – El día de la fiesta.

- Oh…- se sentó en mi cama – Supe que irías con Josh.

- Si…- Otra vez Josh, pensé – me lo propuso el otro día en tu casa, en realidad ahora que lo pienso solo fue ayer.

- Si – se rió – Jeremy quería ir contigo…

- Acabo de hablar con él de eso. – dije como con cargo de conciencia – Y no sé como que se enojó.

- Contigo no, pero con Josh quizá - ¿con Josh?

- No le encuentro sentido, son amigos y compañeros de banda

- Lo que pasa es que, si son muy amigos y todo pero…Josh siempre es más rápido con las chicas. Chicas que a Jeremy le interesan. – me explicó.

- Estas diciendo que…- ¿Podría ser que yo le gustara a Jeremy?

- Si – dijo – y creo que alguien se adelantó.

- Oh…

**.**

**.**

**No se comportan Josh y Jeremy un poco extraños? **

**Pronto les traigo un nuvo capitulo :) **

**Cariños...  
**


	3. Solo un disfráz

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo III_

"_**Solo un disfraz"**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

- Estas diciendo que…- ¿Podría ser que yo le gustara a Jeremy?

- Si – dijo – y creo que alguien se adelantó.

- Oh…

- Y… ¿vas con Josh o con Jeremy?

- No puedo decirle que no a Josh…- dije como dudando de mi respuesta.

- Ah…- se quedó pensativa un momento – Creo que iré a prepararme para la noche.

- ¡Oh! Cierto. A todo esto, no me has dicho con quien vas – le dije ordenando unas cosas.

- ¡Sorpresa querida! – Se dirigió a la puerta – de todos modos no lo conoces, pero lo harás

- Está bien.

- Bueno, nos vemos en la noche.

Hayley se fue y saqué el disfraz de donde lo había dejado para que ella no lo viera. Lo observé detenidamente y es que mientras más lo veía más me encantaba. Volví a guardarlo y me recosté en mi cama a pensar. Extrañaba a todo el mundo en Chicago, pero me hacía feliz que mi familia lo fuera también…

- ¿Priska? – era mi Padre.

- Hola papi – lo saludé y se sentó a mi lado – ¿qué ocurre?

- Tú hermana.

- ¿Que paso ahora con ella? – pregunté ya casi sabiendo la respuesta.

- Supe que irás a una fiesta esta noche y…

- Papá – lo interrumpí – Ella no irá conmigo.

- Priska…

- No papá. – Dije ya casi con enfado – Si ella no se interesa en sociabilizar con otra gente o en hace amigos yo no la ayudaré. Lo he intentado durante años y ella no se deja ayudar por nadie ya estoy cansada.

- OK si las cosas son así no insistiré mas - se puso de pie pero antes de salir me miró – a propósito, hay alguien esperándote abajo.

- ¿Quien?

- Un tal Josh…- al escuchar eso me levanté de un salto y fui a arreglarme el cabello – Tu hermana estaba abajo con el creo.

- ¡¿Katy?

- Si…creo que…- no lo escuché más porque ya estaba abajo.

Al llegar abajo, vi como Josh miraba por la ventana y mi hermana venía saliendo de la

Cocina con un vaso de agua seguramente para él, en eso se voltea y nos ve a las dos juntas.

- Que…- cuando nos vio quedó un tanto sorprendido.

- Hola Josh – dije para que se diera cuenta de que era yo.

- Pris no tenía idea que tenias una hermana…

- Si, lamentablemente – miré a Katy – ¿Me dejas hablar con Josh por favor?

Ella no dijo nada, tan solo se dio media vuelta y se fue.

- Que poco comunicativa…- creo que no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho por que luego me miró con expresión de disculpa. – Lo siento…

- No te disculpes, si es solo la verdad – nos reímos al mismo tiempo.

- Sabes venía a saber si aun querías ir conmigo…

- Claro – que extraña su pregunta – te lo hubiera hecho saber si es que fuera así.

- Lo cierto es que…- miró al piso como avergonzado – la verdad es que solo quería verte antes…

¿Qué? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Pude sentir como la sangre subía por mis mejillas y a las de él, igual no es fácil decir algo así, aunque…¿esto no estará yendo demasiado rápido?

- y… ¿de qué irás disfrazada? – dijo como para cambiar de tema, y de veras que se lo agradecí.

- Sorpresa – dije – ¿y tú?

- Parece que hoy todos andan con sorpresas así que tampoco te diré – se puso a reír y luego agregó: En realidad, seré el zorro – me reí de eso – ¿qué es gracioso?

- No se es solo que eso me gusta – cállate Priska.

- ¿enserio? – Otra vez me sonrojé.

- Claro – ahora estaba expuesta.

- mm bueno, creo que mejor voy a arreglarme y a las 8 paso por ti. ¿Está bien a esa hora?

- Claro no hay problema – nos dirigimos a la puerta.

- Bueno, hasta entonces – nos quedamos durante algunos segundos mirándonos y luego se perdió en la vuelta de la esquina.

- Por dios hija ponte un babero – mi mamá y sus comentarios.

- ¿Tanto se me nota?

- Eso ni siquiera se pregunta – comenzó a reír – ¿con él irás a la fiesta?

- Si

- Vaya, bien bueno en chico – dijo.

- Mamá – le llamé la atención.

- Perdón. Mejor ve a prepararte.

- Mejor – le di un beso y me fui.

19: 55.

Ya estaba lista, solo faltaba que llegara Josh y mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse cuando sentí el timbre. Mamá fue a abrir y en pocos segundos Josh estaba en frente mío. Por dios estaba hermoso, era el zorro, pero en una versión más sexy que me encantó…

- Estas hermosa – dijo, con eso me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? – él me había dejado como despistada.

- Te ves increíble, ahora sé porque era sorpresa…

- Oh…

- Bueno creo que es mejor que se vayan ya ¿no? – dijo mi madre interrumpiendo.

- Oh claro – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Al llegar al lugar me puse el antifaz y pude sentir como todas las miradas se posaban en nosotros dos, eso me cohibió un poco por que no conocía a nadie, pero solo hasta darme cuenta de que Josh tomaba mi mano. Vi a Jeremy a lo lejos con otra chica, me sentí mal por él, quizá cuantas veces pasó por lo mismo…Oh no, nos estábamos acercando hacia ellos.

- Hola chicos – les saludó Josh.

- Hola – respondió Jeremy un poco cortante.

- ¿Han visto a Zac?

- Si creo que estaba por allá – apuntó un lugar Jeremy entre la multitud.

- Bien - ahora me miró – ¿me esperas un segundo Pris? Voy y vuelvo.

- Si…- solo alcancé a decir eso y sentí sus labios contra los míos en un corto beso, luego desapareció.

- Vaya que van rápido – dijo Jeremy. Noté un poco de enojo en su tono de voz.

- No tenemos nada Jeremy – miré hacia otro lado.

- Jere voy por un trago ¿sí? – dijo la chica que estaba con él y se fue dejándonos solos.

- Bueno, en todo caso no me extraña nada, Josh es así…- lo miré y se calló de inmediato. –

Lo siento se que te gusta.

- No estás siendo simpático Jeremy.

- Si, lo siento – ahora si se notaba que lo sentía – es solo que…bueno creo que Hayley te lo habrá contado.

- Si…- esto ya empezaba a ser incómodo.

Comenzó a pasar la noche y Josh no volvía…no tenía la menor idea de que le había pasado, quizá una emergencia…Jeremy estaba haciéndome compañía y en eso llega otro chico.

- ¿Y tú? – Le dijo Jeremy – ¿no venías con Hayley?

- Ah…si – dijo riendo – pero ya sabes, creo que la pasa más bien con él que conmigo – me miró a mi – tiene el mismo disfraz que tu. A propósito, Soy Taylor.

- S-soy Priska, ¿dices que tiene mi mismo disfraz?

- Si…se encontró con Josh y Uh…- se quedó callado y miré a Jeremy.

- Priska…- dijo éste – creo que estas pensando lo mismo que yo…

- Jeremy quiero irme. – dije levantándome.

- Está bien, vamos yo voy a dejarte, no te vayas sola. – tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos a la salida.

En un momento me di media vuelta y los vi…Josh y Hayley basándose…por un instante creí que podría haberse confundido, pero luego me di cuenta que ella estaba sin antifaz…

No seas masoquista.

Maldito Josh….Ahora sí que me daba cuenta de que las apariencias pueden jugarnos en contra…

Jeremy no se separó de mi en toda la noche, fue a dejarme a casa y le pedí que se quedara un rato conmigo…rato que literalmente fue toda la noche.

Sabía que no tenía por qué estar mal por haber visto a Josh besando a Hayley, ya que nos conocíamos solo hace algunos días, lo que deveras me dolió era que creía que Hayley deveras quería ser mi amiga …En fin, de lo que pude darme cuenta es de que las apariencias pueden engañar demasiado y hasta cegarnos…

- Creo que ya me voy – Dijo Jeremy mirando su reloj.

- ¿Qué? – puse carita de pena, enserio no quería que se fuera – No puedes irte ¡es muy

Temprano aun!

- ¿Temprano? - se puso a reír – bueno literalmente lo es…son las 6.30 de la mañana…

¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?, de veras que no lo creía, lo pase tan bien junto a él que no quería que se separara de mi. Creo que no nos faltó tema que no hablamos, nunca había hecho algo así, bueno aparte de mis amigas con la que cuando más pequeñas organizábamos "pijamas party", pero esto era completamente diferente a todo eso, el era Jeremy Davis y no era mi amiga. Me sentía realmente feliz de haber comenzado esa nueva vida en Franklin, y me sentía más feliz por haber encontrado a alguien como él ahí. Es que teníamos tanto en común que hasta llegué a pensar que el realmente estaba hecho para mi…Pero, todo era tan rápido ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Jeremy y yo solo éramos amigos y hace no más de 3 días que nos dirigíamos la palabra y… ¿Josh? Al diablo Josh, pensé, Al diablo las personas como él.

- Lo siento…- me resigné por fin a que el también debía descansar – No voy a retenerte mas.

- Por mi me quedo…- dijo como pensándoselo – Es solo que. ..Tus padres…

- Mis padres estarán muy contentos de conocer a una persona como tu Jeremy

- ¿por qué? – mi comentario al parecer le sorprendió.

- Porque, Eres humilde, gracioso, lindo y por sobre todo eres músico – dije dándome cuenta del "lindo" así que me apresuré al poner énfasis en la última palabra.

- En ese caso…- otra vez se quedó pensando – Está bien, me quedo.

- ¡Ah! – me lancé a sus brazos en señal de mi euforia por que se quedaba.

Permanecimos abrazados por algunos segundos y al separarnos lo miré y me sonrió, fue una sonrisa dulce, que no olvidaría.

- Eres solo un poco eufórica - dijo riendo.

- Perdón – sentí como los colores se apoderaban de mi rostro.

- No te avergüences…- levantó mi cara para que lo mirara.

Mejor no lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera levantado la mirada…por que al hacerlo me crucé con sus esos ojos azules en los que nunca había puesto demasiada atención, y ahora los tenía a muy pocos centímetros de mi. Por alguna razón me ponían nerviosa, él seguía con su mano en mi mentón y por mi parte no quería que la quitara, se sentía tan bien ese contacto…

- Es como…- comencé a decir pero me arrepentí de inmediato.

- ¿Es como qué? – mi mirada iba de sus ojos a su boca…

- Es como si te conociera de toda la vida Jeremy - al decirlo, nuevamente sentí mi rostro cálido.

Cerré los ojos y nos íbamos acercando cada vez más, en eso siento sus labios, no sobre los míos, sino que rozándose, nuestras frentes se reunieron y cada uno respiraba el aliento del otro…Era como el comienzo del primer beso soñado por cualquier chica, mi corazón se aceleró y pude sentir la respiración entrecortada de Jeremy. Sentirme así fue algo totalmente inexplicable, definitivamente era para mí, de eso no tenía dudas, no había un Josh…ni Hayley, solo nosotros dos.

- Lo siento – al decir eso fue como si hubiera despertado, abrí los ojos y vi sus penetrantes ojos azules. – Perdóname solo me dejé llevar.

- Jeremy – en ese momento sentí que sus ojos me traspasaban el cuerpo. – No hay que pedir perdón por algo así…Matas la magia de todo.

- Me encanta, eres tan sincera.

- Gracias – le sonreí y el correspondió.

Comenzamos a cantar canciones de bandas que teníamos en común (que eran casi todas) y luego seguimos hablando sentados en mi cama. Al poco rato y sin darnos cuenta, nos dormimos.

Horas Después…

Comencé a despertar de a muy poco, la luz resplandeciente del sol entraba por la gran ventana que daba justo al costado de mi cama y me encandilaba. Miré a mi alrededor borrosamente y el recuerdo de Jeremy se hizo presente de inmediato en mi mente. Estaba tapada con una manta pero el… ¿Dónde estaba?, se había ido, pero no importaba, había pasado una noche más maravillosa de la que hubiera pasado de haber estado con Josh. Volví a recostarme y sonreí, complacida de todo, Jeremy era una persona increíble…

- ¿No me digas que dormirás otra vez? – era Jeremy, no se había ido… ¡Esperen! Si se había ido, pero solo a cambiar de ropa. – Tus padres no estaban así que volví…

- Pensé que te habías ido.

- No quería que te quedaras sola todo el día.

- No entiendo - ¿De qué hablaba?

- Tus padres te dejaron una nota – me pasó una pequeña hoja en la que mamá solía anotar los recados.

"Cariño, tuvimos que viajar urgente. Una prima de tu padre está muy grave, te llamamos pero tu móvil te lo dejaste en casa y no creí conveniente sacarte de la fiesta por eso, además ni siquiera yo conozco a esa prima de tu padre. Te llamaremos en el transcurso del día. Te amamos…Mamá."

- ¿Ósea que anoche no estuvieron? – pregunté

- Creo que no.

- ¿Qué hora es? – hasta el momento no había pensado en eso.

- las 3.30 - dijo riendo – ¡Duermes como un tronco!

El resto del día la pasamos juntos, o lo que quedaba de día. Mamá llamó avisando que llegaría pasado mañana y que por favor cuidara bien la casa y claro, que me cuidara también. Ese día no vi a Hayley…tampoco a Josh, pensé que era mejor así, aunque según yo, Hayley no sabía que los había visto esa noche basándose hasta que Jeremy me comentó que había hablado con ella y estaba muy apenada por todo.

Eso me dio igual, no debía por qué haber rencor por nada, Josh y yo no éramos absolutamente nada. De todos modos tampoco esperaba una explicación por parte de ellos.

Días Después…

**Agosto, 5, 2004** (Primer día de clases)

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, Jeremy y Zac pasarían por mí para ir a mi primer día en el instituto en Franklin. Zac era menor que yo por lo tanto el más joven de la banda incluyendo a Hayley, Jeremy y yo teníamos la misma edad y Josh era solo un poco menor.

Con Jeremy teníamos la mayoría de las materias juntos eso me ponía contenta porque íbamos a poder pasar más tiempo los dos. El día antes me había topado con Josh cuando salía a dar un paseo, cuando me vio agachó la cabeza. Hoy debería verlo todo el día.

- Vamos no te pongas así, si nadie te va a comer – dijo Zac al verme tan afligida.

- Veamos – dijo Jeremy – Hoy la única clase que no tenemos juntos es Matemáticas. Que es la última…

- Que bien, así no quedo sola.

- Mejor me voy – dijo Zac – Recuerda que en la tarde tenemos ensayo Jere.

Zac se fue dejándonos solos y en eso vemos a Josh llegando pero hizo como que no nos vio y entró directamente. Jeremy y yo nos fuimos también porque sino llegaríamos tarde, tomó mi mano, y pude ver como todos me observaban, o más bien miraban curiosos como Jeremy ya había conquistado a la chica nueva de la escuela…

Nos dirigíamos a nuestra primera clase cuando veo a una chica que se acerca a Josh, toma su mano y se van juntos, para mi sorpresa estaban en la misma clase que nosotros.

- ¿Quién es ella? – No pude evitar preguntar.

- La novia de Josh. – Dijo Jeremy encogiéndose de hombros.

No me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Josh Farro tenía novia pero me había invitado a mí a la fiesta y había terminado besándose con Hayley. Definitivamente estaba segura de algo, jamás en la vida me gustaría tener de novio a alguien como él…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La verdad es que se me olvidó actualizar, lo siento :) **

**genial que les haya gustado el fic *-* jajá y muchas gracias **

**por los buenos comentarios ^^ **

**Un beso enorme & actualizaré muy pronto :D **

**.**

**Si les gusta 30 seconds to mars **

**no dejen de leer mi fic:**

**I See Your Face In Everything.**

**.  
**


	4. El mujeriego

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo IV_

"_**El mujeriego"**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Llegó la hora de almuerzo y Jeremy me mostró todo lo demás de la secundaria, al parecer no llegaba mucha gente nueva por esos lados por lo que todos me observaban, aunque más porque estaba con él y con Zac. Al llegar a la cafetería vimos a Hayley sola en una mesa, le di una mirada a Jeremy y entendió que quería sentarme allí.

- Hola – la saludé y le sonreí en señal de simpatía.

- Priska – Dijo ella un poco sorprendida de que después de todo no hubiera rencores. – Perdón por no haberme aparecido por tu casa estos días…

- Descuida Hayley – nos sentamos y en la entrada vi a Josh – En fin… ¿no has visto a mi hermana?

- No…es raro…- se quedó pensando un poco – Espera, si, tenemos Biología juntas pero desde ahí no la vi más.

- Ah… – que suerte, así no tendría que soportar tantos comentarios acerca de mi gemela.

En ese instante Josh llegó a sentase a nuestro lado, más bien al lado de su hermano que era el único puesto vacío, nadie dijo nada así que con Jeremy y Hayley continuamos charlando. De pronto, de la nada sentimos unos gritos que para mi sorpresa provenían de la novia de Josh que casi corriendo se dirigía a nosotros y con un papel en la mano.

- ¡Farro! – le gritó al llegar donde estábamos todos. Josh la miró casi con enojo.

- ¿Qué quieres Valary? – Preguntó Hayley – Pareces una loca.

- ¡Tu cállate perra! – le gritó en su cara. Ya todos se habían vuelto a ver por qué tanto alboroto. - ¡¿Puedes explicarme estas fotografías Farro?

Josh se quedó callado durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

- Este no es el lugar para una escenita Valary – dijo eso muy calmado.

- Solo vengo a reclamar lo que esta perra – apuntó a Hayley – Quiere quitarme desde hace tiempo.

- Yo no soy de nadie – Josh se levantó – Menos de una…- se calló de pronto

- Vamos dilo – le desafió ella.

- Menos de una puta como tú que se le da en bandeja al que se le cruce – no entendía lo más mínimo, si ella era su novia no debía tratarla así.

- Sabes que eso solo fue un malentendido…- se notaba que le costaba decir eso.

- En realidad, no lo sé…- en ese momento Josh se levantó y salió, nadie decía nada y la chica comenzó a llorar.

- Esto no se quedará así Spongebob – dijo ella mirando con odio a Hayley para luego irse.

Nadie dijo nada al ver a Hayley pude darme cuenta de que eso le había afectado, pero yo no tenía la menor idea de que eran las fotografías.

- no entiendo nada – dije viendo a Hayley.

- Valary es la novia de Josh…- Dijo Hayley – Llevan más de 2 años juntos pero el está con ella porque una vez cuando intentó cortar todo, ella intentó suicidarse.

- ¿Qué? – no podía creerlo.

- Eso no es todo. – Dijo ahora Jeremy – Josh comenzaba a quererla cuando se la encontró muchas veces besándose con chicos diferentes de la escuela y desde ahí nada volvió a ser igual, Josh se volvió muy frío.

- Y esa "relación" término por no importarle – añadió Zac - es decir, se da el lujo de estar con cualquier chica sin rendirle cuentas a nadie.

- Se volvió un mujeriego – dijo Hayley como ida.

- ¿Y las fotos de que eran? – pregunté

- De la noche de la fiesta – respondió Hayley – Alguien nos sacó una foto a Josh y a mí…

Definitivamente no era todo como yo creía. Pobre Josh, pensaba a cada momento, debe haberlo pasado muy mal…

Tocó la campana para irnos a clase y me despedí de Jeremy porque esta no la teníamos juntos ya que era la última, matemáticas lo que más odiaba. Al entrar todos quedaron viéndome, eso me dio un poco de vergüenza y de pronto sentí que alguien me toma del brazo…

- ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? – era Josh.

- mm…está bien – no sé porque de pronto me puse nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó.

- Bien…- no sabía que decirle y no tenía idea de por qué.

- Hace días que quería hablar contigo Priska…- dijo de pronto haciendo que lo mirara. – Es una tontería pero no me sentía capaz, ayer cuando nos encontramos no sabía si acercarme o no.

- si lo noté, pero vamos dime.

- Necesitaba pedirte perdón por lo que ocurrió en la fiesta. – Dijo y deveras se veía arrepentido – Siento haberte dejado sola, ella llevaba tu mismo disfraz y…

- ¿Te confundiste? – quise terminar su frase.

- en cierto modo.

- Bueno, en realidad no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. – Dije intentando ser lo más sincera posible, aunque sabía que no se había equivocado – Además lo pase estupendo con Jeremy. – bueno creo que ese comentario sobró por que de inmediato se enderezó en su silla y miró hacia delante.

- La clase comenzó – dijo haciendo caso omiso a lo que yo había dicho.

No hablamos el resto de la clase. Al terminar ésta, cada uno salió por su lado, ni siquiera se despidió de mí. Me sentí realmente mal por eso, y es que quizá le haya caído mal mi comentario sobre Jeremy…En eso me acuerdo de él y salí de la sala, ahí estaba él pero no solo, estaba con Josh parecía como que discutían pero al verme, Josh se alejó rápidamente.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunté al llegar donde él estaba.

- Nada solo vino a decirme que teníamos ensayo – dijo mirando en la dirección en que Josh se había ido con el ceño fruncido. Claramente yo no era tonta, no le había dicho eso pero no quise preguntar más. - ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro vamos – tomó mi mano y caminamos hasta mi casa.

- ¿Crees que podríamos hacer algo esta tarde? – preguntó al llegar a la puerta.

- Si, aunque tengo algunos deberes…- dije como dudando.

- en ese caso ¿te gustaría ir a vernos tocar?

- ¡Claro! – Eso me emocionaba - me encantaría. ¿Dónde es?

- En casa de los Farro. – Al decir eso no me mostré tan entusiasmada.

- oh…. Ahí estaré.

- A las 7.

Al acercarme a él para despedirme, sin previo aviso me besó y yo no quería hacer nada para apartarlo de mí…Se sentía tan…bien.

- Creo que es mejor que entre – dije sin querer separarme de él.

- Si – respondió con una gran sonrisa - ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar?

- Me encantaría. – Me despedí de él con un beso corto como el de Josh, ¡Por dios! ¿En Qué pensaba? ¡Él era Jeremy!, ¡NO Josh! – Adiós.

Entré a la casa y me arrepentí de inmediato del pensamiento que tuve sobre Josh, es que era estúpido pensar en el…Recorrí la casa y me di cuenta que estaba sola, que raro, mis padres nunca salían sin avisar, aunque estos días habían estado muy misteriosos…En fin, tan solo no me preocupé y subí a mi cuarto para hacer todo antes de las 7.

Cuando acabé eran alrededor de las 5.30 y sentí el timbre, debe ser Jeremy, pensé y fui a abrir. Era Hayley.

- Hola – La saludé y le deje paso para entrar.

- Perdón que venga sin avisar pero es que me urge hablar con alguien – en su voz se notaba su congoja.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – tomé su mano para que se sentara a mi lado en el sofá y enseguida pude ver como una lágrima caía por su mejilla. – Me preocupas Hayley, ¿Me dirás que ocurre?

- Es solo que a ratos soy muy sensible – dijo mirándome de frente. – La verdad es que necesitaba pedirte perdón por lo del otro día. Yo sabía que Josh te gustaba y…

- Hayley – dije cortando su frase – Escúchame, eso no tiene importancia, ¿Me ves mal? – Negó con la cabeza - ¿Entonces?

- Yo de veras quiero ser tu amiga, eres una persona esplendida – dijo – y comencé todo mal. Por favor perdóname.

- Claro que te perdono – La miré por unos segundos y luego le extendí mis brazos para darle un abrazo.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato hasta que se le paso la pena y tocan el timbre, en eso vemos la hora y faltaban 10 para las 7. Era Jeremy obviamente.

- ¿Como estas? – dijo al verme, no se dio cuenta de que estaba Hayley hasta después de besarme y le dio un poco de vergüenza.

- Bien, llegaste justo a tiempo – fui a buscar mi cazadora y salimos los 3 a casa de los Farro. A lo lejos se escuchaba una guitarra, una canción un poco nostálgica. – ¿Es Josh el que toca?

- Si – dijo Hayley

- La canción se llama Conspiracy – Dijo Jeremy.

- Es hermosa, pero a la vez triste, no sé bien…- dije

- Aun nos falta un poco, como que tenemos la melodía pero la letra nos ha costado un poco. – Hayley tocó el timbre mientras hablaba.

Por suerte nos recibió Zac y creo que andaba un poco enfadado por algo, nos hizo pasar, bueno yo era la única que no conocía nada así que me guiaban, pasamos a un cuarto muy grande que obviamente era donde ensayaban, era diferente a los garajes donde bandas principiantes comienzan, en mi vida conocí muchos por el trabajo de papá, ya que él era productor, y tenía pensado hablarle de Paramore si es que me gustaba lo que escuchaba. Al principio me sentí un poco incómoda al percibir la cara de pocos amigos de Josh, ¿siempre era así?, no seguramente era mi idea…Comenzaron a tocar la canción que se escuchaba desde afuera pero no lograban terminarla…

- Veamos, otra vez – decía Josh cada vez con menos paciencia – "Hablar por favor sin hacer ruido, porque nos escucharán y encontraran el por qué no confiamos en ellos Habla más fuerte de la razón que no puedo escucharte Tengo que saber el por qué no confiamos en ellos…"

(Please speak softly, for they will hear us And they'll find out why we don't trust them Speak up dear cause I cannot hear you I need to know why we don't trust them)

- No se me ocurre nada – decía Hayley tomándose la cabeza con las manos – Es primera vez que me pasa…

- Explícame esta conspiración contra mí Y dime cómo he perdido mi autoridad…- Dije como para darles una idea – ¿Es una conspiración no?

(Explain to me this conspiracy against me and tell me how I've lost my power)

Todos me miraron escépticos.

- Es genial – dijo por fin Josh – Me gusta.

- Lo es en verdad – Dijo Hayley – Ven conmigo Priska.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó al living, al parecer no había nadie más, y me pasó el borrador de la canción. Ella tenía otro.

- ¿Me ayudarías en esto? – preguntó

- Claro que si – respondí con una sonrisa, a lo lejos se escuchaba la guitarra de Josh…

Para mi gusto estuvimos mucho rato intentando que saliera algo decente, intentamos muchas cosas hasta que por fin quedamos satisfechas. La verdad y sin presumir hicimos un muy buen trabajo, debo reconocer que no se me daba difícil el escribir canciones…Al terminar fuimos donde los chicos y comenzaron a ensayar la canción pero Josh no se que le ocurría que no le salían las notas y se trababa a cada momento en eso dicen que mejor se den un receso…

- No sé que le ocurre – Dijo Hayley con el ceño fruncido – ¡Nunca se equivoca en nada!

- Yo no lo sé tampoco pero denle espacio – Ahora hablaba Jeremy, me miró – ¿Vamos a fuera un momento?

- Si – Tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos al patio trasero.

- Lo siento Priska pero – se quedó en silencio y se reía nervioso – Es que no se

- ¿No sabes qué?

- ¿Crees que entre nosotros podría pasar algo más? – me reí un poco al darme cuenta de lo que se ponía nervioso.

- Jeremy – seguía riéndome – Llevamos apenas unas semanas de conocernos pero creo que todo puede ser posible…

**.**

**.**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Josh o Jeremy? **

**¿Que prefieren? :O **

**Espero sus comentarios :) y muy pronto actualizo nuevamente!**

**Besos :K  
**


	5. Conflictos Internos

**Aviso: Leer comentario de la autora (ABAJO) **

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo V_

"_**Conflictos Internos"**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Jeremy se acercó lentamente y me besó. Fue tan mágico todo, si, Jeremy me gustaba, y mucho a mi parecer. El beso se alargó más de lo que esperaba pero aun así me encantó por que habían sido muy pocos los chicos con los que había estado y que besaran así…

- Créeme que no quiero ser tu amigo – Dijo al acabar el beso.

- Eso lo tengo más que claro Jeremy – me reí al acordarme que momentos antes estaba hecho un atado de nervios.

- ¡No te rías! Es la verdad – me besó otra vez.

Mientras transcurría el beso pude sentir a alguien tras nosotros, pero ninguno se volteó a ver. Al acabar veo a Josh entrar en la casa, claro Josh nos había visto. Merecido se lo tiene, pensé, yo igual lo vi en las mismas. Cuando entramos para que los chicos siguieran ensayando me fijé que Josh tenía cara de muy pocos amigos y eso me molestaba porque era tan cambiante.

- Bien – dijo Josh – Vamos desde el principio pero que ahora salga Bien– la última palabra la recalcó mucho.

- Para eso deberías concentrarte – dijo Jeremy como en un susurro que solo yo escuché.

- ¿Perdón? – Le llamó la atención Josh mas enfadado – Escucha Jeremy tu deberías concentrarte más en la banda y no tanto en…

- Josh ¿quieres calmarte? – Ahora intervino Hayley, en ese instante me di cuanto estaba Josh cerca de Jeremy, como si solo faltara una palabra para que lanzaran uno en contra del otro.

- Pues entonces que me digan las cosas a la cara – al decir eso dejó su guitarra y se propuso a salir.

- Pues te lo digo – Dijo Jeremy desafiante.

- Jeremy…- intenté calmarlo pero fue totalmente inútil. Josh ya estaba en frente de él.

- Vamos dilo.

- Eres un maldito egocéntrico Josh Farro – No sabía si aguantaría más, con tan solo eso Josh se puso casi verde. - Quieres todo para ti y haces que todos te tengan pena. Pero a mí no me la vendes, eres un maldito mujeriego y no te das cuenta el daño que le haces a las personas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pude ver como Josh le lanzó un golpe a Jeremy que le impactó en la nariz dejándole sangrando. Me acerqué donde Jeremy a ver si estaba bien pero interpuso su brazo.

- Vamos – le dijo a Josh con odio en la voz, ya veía a Josh golpearlo otra vez y Jeremy tan desafiante…- Golpéame pero sabes perfectamente que todo lo que digo es la más pura verdad Farro.

No podría describir la expresión de Josh, estaba…furioso, tenía una mirada de odio puesta sobre los ojos de Jeremy y de veras ahora me daba un poco de miedo. Alguien necesitaba detenerlos y nadie sabía si hacer algo o no. Josh no lo pensó dos veces y se notó en su rostro que quería matar a Jeremy, vi como su mano se movía frenética sobre Jeremy, no podía dejar que eso siguiera. En eso Jeremy lo toma por el brazo y Josh cae sobre la alfombra y siguieron los golpes, no sabía quien estaba peor que el otro. Zac levantó a Jeremy de encima de Josh y lo tomó por los brazos impidiendo que se golpearan otra vez y Hayley sentó a Josh en el suelo. Me dirigí donde Jeremy para que se calmara un poco…

- ¡JOSH BASTA YA! – Fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar, luego sentí como una espesa oscuridad me envolvía…

Sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar pero no podía mover ni un músculo de mi cuerpo, estaba como tiesa o algo así. A lo lejos se sentían pasos y voces, pero muy lejanas… ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué había pasado?, estaba realmente confundida, necesitaba ver, saber, sentir…

- ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora? – esa sin duda era la voz de Hayley.

- No lo sé – era la voz de un chico que no pude reconocer – Lo hecho, hecho está pero en la banda no me quedaré.

- No puedes irte – Dijo Hayley.

- Claro que puedo y me iré – dijo el chico – Esto se está arrastrando desde hace mucho tiempo.

¿Jeremy? ¿Josh? ¿Quién era? No importa cuál de los dos hubiera sido, pero no podía siquiera pensar en abandonar la banda…En eso me acuerdo de lo ocurrido en casa de los Farro. Quizá me desmayé, pensé…Necesitaba hablar…

- Hayley – para mi sorpresa mi voz se escuchaba bien. De inmediato sentí su presencia a mi lado.

- Priska ¿Me escuchas? – preguntó con un tono muy dulce que hasta el momento no conocía.

- Si…- respondí pero aun seguía con los ojos cerrados, no podía abrirlos porque mi cabeza me dolía a más no poder.

- ¿Puedes abrir los ojos? – Preguntó el Chico, ahora sabía quién era. Jeremy.

- No…

- Le diré a la enfermera que venga – Dijo Hayley

- ¿Enfermera? – pregunté. ¿Por qué nadie me decía ya lo ocurrido?

- Estas en la clínica – me informó Jeremy – Pero ahora es mejor que estés tranquila y después te informaré de todo ¿sí?

- Si – dije sin poner resistencia ya que no me sentía nada de bien.

No me di cuenta en qué momento me dormí, solo sé que me hizo muy bien. Al despertar pude ver donde me encontraba. La típica habitación de las clínicas, paredes blancas, ventanales y muchas maquinas de observación. En lo que más atención puse fue en la persona que estaba de pie junto a la ventana viendo hacía afuera. Era Josh.

- ¿Josh? – en realidad tenía muy claro que era el pero no sabía que decirle.

- Priska ¿Cómo te sientes Princesa? – No dije nada. ¿Princesa?, ¿Qué te tomaste Josh?, pensé riéndome de eso.

- mm…- estaba a punto de reírme – Estoy bien, por lo menos mejor que hace un rato ¿cuando desperté…?

- la verdad es que llevabas mucho dormida antes de despertar la primera vez.

- ¿Cuánto?

- pasaste un día completo sin despertar…- pasó una mano por mi cabello, se sentía tan bien…- Ayer de madrugada despertaste pero no abriste los ojos.

- No entiendo nada Josh…- dije siendo sincera.

- Yo fui el culpable…estaba demasiado encolerizado – decía con pesar – Quería matar a Jeremy…tienes 36 puntos en la cabeza porque te empujé. Cuando caíste te golpeaste muy fuerte…

- ¿36 puntos? – Ahora me toqué la cabeza y sentí un poco de dolor al contacto – Oh.

- Ten cuidado – tomó la mano que me lleve a la cabeza y la acomodó nuevamente adelante y para mi sorpresa no la soltó…

Me quedé en silencio sin saber que decir. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer y los últimos rayos de sol que entraban iban directo a su rostro…Inconscientemente lo miré a los ojos, deseé no haberlo hecho, vi en ellos algo que jamás olvidaría, vi en ellos lo que jamás había visto en otros…Por dios, pensé enseguida en Jeremy…¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Era tarde, sus labios estaban sobre los míos y en la puerta Jeremy observaba desdichado la escena.

En el instante en que vi a Jeremy alejé a Josh de mi lado, me sentía estúpida, había caído en sus redes, ya no me daba lástima…Jeremy me miró con una expresión que nunca imaginé ver en su rostro, lo vi volver sobre sus pasos hacia la salida, quise gritarle que esperara pero no me salió la voz. Josh estaba a un lado y sentí que todo ocurrió en horas siendo que ni siquiera habían transcurrido minutos. No me di cuenta cuando estaba tras Jeremy, en bata, con dolor, corrí y escuché la voz de Josh a mi espalda tratando de detenerme pero fue inútil para él. Llegué donde Jeremy, este caminaba a paso lento por lo que me fue más fácil alcanzarlo…

- Ve a descansar, te golpeaste muy fuerte – dijo sin verme a la cara.

- No voy a poder descansar después de esto Jeremy yo…- no me dejó terminar.

- Priska – dijo ahora mirándome a los ojos – Tu no me debes explicaciones.

Sin decir nada más lo vi marcharse, no estaba en condiciones de salir tras él, estaba consciente de eso, por dios, ¿hace cuantos días había llegado a Franklin y ahora estaba llena de conflictos?, esto era culpa de Josh. Hablando del rey de roma, en esos momentos estaba a mi lado.

- Suéltame Josh – Dije muy enojada comenzando a caminar otra vez hacia la habitación.

- Priska lo siento – no quería escucharlo pero el seguía hablando – No lo pude evitar, no sabía que Jeremy podría llegar.

- Josh. – Ya estaba en la cama así que pude hablar mejor - Prácticamente no te conozco. ¿Crees que me gusta andarme besuqueando con alguien a quien no conozco?

- A Jeremy no lo conoces – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo conozco lo suficiente – contraataqué.- Ahora vete por favor.

Creo que maximicé todo lo que ocurrió pero yo no era de esas que andaba besuqueándose con el que se cruzaba, eso me molestaba sobremanera. Pero Josh… ¿qué era lo que me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía que lo quería pero a la vez lo odiaba?

Con dificultad me quedé otra vez dormida, no podía dejar de pensar en Jeremy, puede ser que no tuviéramos algo muy importante pero el era una persona inigualable y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo por culpa de alguien como Josh.

Cuando desperté nuevamente, estaba todo completamente oscuro y en mi brazo pude ver una pequeña manguera por donde pasaba el suero, también vi mi móvil en la mesita de luz, mamá a estado aquí, pensé, ella nunca dejaba que saliera sin él. De pronto me sentí exhausta, eso me ocurría cuando dormía demasiado, así que me levanté y caminé un poco por la habitación en penumbra, por alguna razón que desconocía estaba como apenada por algo…En eso suena mi móvil.

- ¿Hola? – dije, el número era desconocido.

- Hija ¿te he despertado? – era mi madre.

- Escúchame bien – dijo – Temprano en la mañana te darán de alta y vas a esperarnos en el aeropuerto.

- Pero…- ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? - ¿Por qué?

- y encima lo preguntas. – Se notaba enfadada – Nos vemos.

Sin darme cuenta me quedé con el móvil pegado aun a el oído, ¿Qué había hecho?...Al alejarlo miré la pequeña pantalla y con miles de pensamientos en mi mente, llamaría a Katy…no, nuestra relación no era buena y seguro se molestaría si la despertaba y le diría a mamá, pero, necesitaba saber que era lo que sucedía, mamá nunca hacía las cosas porque si. El sonido de un mensaje de texto me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención, de veras, no quería provocar todo esto…Josh"

Oh…bien, Josh, rodeé los ojos, ahora estaba más desconcertada que antes. ¿Es que no podían explicarse mejor?

Mejor me tendí en la cama boca arriba y me quedé viendo el techo, levemente alumbrado por luces entrantes del gran ventanal que en esos momentos tenía las cortinas abiertas de par en par. De un momento a otro esas luces artificiales fueron reemplazadas por la escasa luz del sol que se filtraba de a poco. Me fijé en la hora. Las 6.45 a.m, había permanecido en esa posición durante horas…En eso siento abrirse bruscamente la puerta, me erguí lentamente para ver quién era.

- Señorita Gallardo – era el doctor – Veo que está mucho mejor.

- mm…eso creo – encendió la luz y se acercó a mí para examinarme - ¿quedaré con alguna secuela o algo?

- Eso lo veremos cuando retiremos los puntos – dijo siguiendo con su trabajo – Ha pasado una semana aquí y hoy la doy de alta - ¿Una semana? – se suponía que en una hora prudente pero sus padres me han pedido que sea a primera hora.

- ¿ellos no están aquí?

- no – ahora llenaba una ficha – a eso de las 8 se podrá retirar.

Me observó con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa simpática y luego se retiró. Quedé sola otra vez, miré la hora, 7.10…Comencé de a poco a reunir mis cosas que estaban a un lado de la habitación, me precipité al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha rápida. Me vestí lentamente, era como si estuviera esperando que algo ocurriera, o peor aún, sentía una congoja en el pecho…

Por fin estaba fuera de aquella clínica. El aeropuerto quedaba a dos minutos de la ciudad así que tomé un taxi, solo cargaba una mochila. Al descender del automóvil vi a Katy recargada en una pared de la entrada, al verme se acercó me saludó afectuosa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó mientras caminábamos

- Bien…no sé un poco cansada eso es todo – dije sin creer lo que escuchaba.

- Siento lo que ocurrió – dijo como si de veras lo sintiese – Pero mamá a llegado muy lejos.

- ¿Qué? – La miré a la cara y nos detuvimos – Sabes, no entiendo nada.

- ¿Ella no te lo dijo?

- No.

- ¿Recuerdas a Caroline, la media hermana de mamá? – asentí, tenía recuerdos borrosos de ella, era muy pequeña cuando la vi por primera y única vez. – Mamá te enviará a vivir allí con ella.

Me sentí desfallece en el instante que escuché sus palabras.

**.**

**.**

**Wow creen que Josh sienta algo mas por Priska? **

**En los próximos capítulos se viene lo bueno jajá :) **

**muchísimas gracias por los buenos comentarios de mis lectoras 3 **

**las adoro enserio! **

**AH he estado pensando algo...al terminar este fic quiero pedirles que elijan entre algunas bandas o temas **

**(qué daré mas adelante) para mi próximo fic :) **

**solo si quieren =$ **

**Espero sus comentarios ! :D **

**Un beso giganteeee.**

**Actualizaré prontoo! **

**.**

**.  
**


	6. Esto es lo que consigues

**.**

**.**

Capítulo VI

"**Esto es lo que consigues" **

**.**

**.  
**

Me sentí desfallece en el instante en que escuché sus palabras.

- ¿Es una broma Katy?

- No…- se quedó un momento o en silencio, de pronto sentí que el aire abandonaba mis pulmones. – Dijo que no quería que estuvieras cerca de Josh ni de ninguno de ellos por lo que ocurrió, porque si ahora pasó algo así…quizá en que te podrías meter después, dice que son malas influencias y prefiere tenerte lejos.

- Eso fue un accidente – dije con el ceño fruncido.

Katy había comenzado a hablar nuevamente pero no la oí por que comencé a caminar al interior, necesitaba que mamá me dijera de su propia boca todo lo que Katy acababa de decir. No se me hizo difícil encontrarla.

- Haz llegado muy lejos Mamá - dije al llegar donde estaban.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo ésta dándose vuelta.

- Todo fue un accidente. – dije tajante. No quería discutir con ella pero realmente estaba siendo egoísta.

- Escúchame bien Priska – ahora se notaba fuera de sus casillas – No quiero que vuelvas a ver a Josh Farro en tu vida. Menos a esos "amigos" tuyos.

- No puedes obligarme – la reté.

- Claro que puedo. Y no dudaré en hacerlo. De hecho – le dio una mirada rápida a el tablero de salidas - Ya lo hice.

Me extendió su mano y en ella los boletos de avión con destino a Nueva York. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos pero contuve el llanto, ni siquiera era de pena, sino de rabia. Quería, o más bien necesitaba gritarle en la cara que no podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana conmigo…prontamente comenzó a formárseme un nudo en el pecho cuando escuché por el altavoz que debía embarcar en pocos minutos. Miré a mi madre con expresión hostil, no podía cambiarla, era algo que me superaba por completo, llegó Katy y fue de la única de la que me despedí, ni siquiera está papá, pensé, aunque eso no hubiera cambiado nada.

Tomé mi bolso de mano que había sacado de la clínica y el que llevaba Katy que era mío también y sin mirar a ninguna me di media vuelta para subir al avión, en la entrada sentí la necesidad de volverme. Di media vuelta y lo vi. Vi a Josh Farro observando lo que el mismo había provocado. Le odiaba. Odiaba a Josh, odiaba a mi madre, odiaba a todo el mundo que en ese instante se me cruzara…

**4 mese después…**

**10 Diciembre 2004 **

Caroline era realmente agradable, en esos 4 meses había sido como una madre para mi, y realmente me había gustado vivir con ella pero no podría decir "vivir ahí", por dios, esa ciudad me apestaba, tan grande, tanta gente…tan sola que me sentía…Con Katy hablaba prácticamente todos los días, Papá ahora había inaugurado la nueva productora en Nueva York por lo que era solo a él al que veía y con mamá desde lo que hizo no la volví a ver ni a hablarle…menos a los chicos de Franklin.

Verdaderamente no me agradaba el instituto al que acudía, realmente no era para mí, no pertenecía allí…pero si a Franklin…las chicas eran superficiales, chillonas y verdaderas niñitas de papá, eso me cargaba, así que compartía lo justo y necesario con mis compañeros y me dedicaba más a dibujar, componer canciones y a tocar guitarra, o simplemente a hacer algo con Caroline ya que vivíamos solas las dos.

Ya se acercaba navidad y para estas fechas Paramore ya debía estar preparando su disco. Le había rogado a papá que los escuchara tocar pasada una semana de mi partida, y en contra del consentimiento de mi madre, los contrató, y ahora preparaban su primer CD, "All We Know Is Falling"…

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer en navidad? – preguntó un día Caroline, me pilló desprevenida.

- No lo sé – dije, eso era cierto – Pero no tengo en mis planes visitar Franklin, seguro papá viene o Katy…

- Deberías hablar con ella – se refería a mamá.

- No.

La conversación había quedado ahí.

También se acercan vacaciones de invierno, pensaba a cada momento sabiendo que debería enfrentar todo de una vez. No, ahora no quería pensar en eso, por el momento era bastante complicado lo que las fiestas navideñas.

**23 Diciembre 2004**

Con Caroline habíamos salido de compras hoy, regalos y más regalos. La verdad no entiendo porque tantos si no eran muchos los familiares…En fin, no hice demasiadas preguntas, digamos que no estaba de muy buen humor. En la mañana papá había telefoneado diciendo que pasaríamos navidad en familia, lo que significaba viajar a Franklin…y obviamente no acepté.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y estaba totalmente aburrida, en la televisión no daban nada interesante y no tenía muchas ganas de tocar guitarra así que solo me limité a estirarme en el sofá…Me sobresalté de pronto con el timbre, me había dormido y todo estaba en calma por lo que deduje que Caroline no estaba en casa. A regañadientes me levanté para abrir. Me sorprendió sobremanera lo que vi en ese momento.

- ¿Tu? – Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté

- Eso lo debería preguntar yo ¿no crees?...- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

- No entiendo – dije frunciendo el ceño. El me miró con ternura.

- Te extrañé – se acercó a mí para… ¿besarme?

- Jeremy – le detuve – ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Si…y tu aun no me dejas pasar. – ahí me di cuenta que aun lo tenía esperando en la puerta así que me hice a un lado – Gracias.

No entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Jeremy ahí?

- No entiendo nada – le dije.

- Yo no sabía que eras amiga de Caroline – dijo a su vez. ¿Amiga?

- Es mi tía, media hermana de mi madre – en el momento que dije eso levantó las cejas en sorpresa. – Mamá no quería tenerme en Franklin y me envió a vivir aquí.

- Ella es mi madre…- aun no me cabía eso en la cabeza.

- ¿Es broma? – enserio no lo creía.

- No – dijo serio – Entonces somos primos. – ahora me mostró una de sus tantas sonrisas que me encantaban. Entonces lo vi acercarse cada vez más, sus ojos puestos en mis labios y no sabía si podía aguantar…

- Jeremy – puse un dedo sobre sus labios frenando el acto – Somos primos.

Al parecer le restó importancia a lo que dije y solo me besó. Me resistí por un momento, pero luego recordé como se sentían sus labios sobre los míos y cedí…En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que sentía no se había apagado con el tiempo que estuvimos separados, no fue demasiado tiempo pero el suficiente para haber olvidado lo poco que viví allí. Me sentí bien con Jeremy ahí conmigo, pero…con el trajo otro recuerdo… ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mi?, ¿Qué hacía Josh nuevamente rondándome?

- Lo siento – dije separándome suavemente de su beso. – Me dejé llevar.

- Priska – dijo frunciendo el entre cejo – No debes pedir disculpas por algo así…matas la magia.

- Oh… ¡bravo! – Me reí – ¡Me atrapas con mis propios argumentos Jeremy!

Al volver Caroline me explicaron la situación. Jeremy vivía con su padre en Franklin y su madre en Nueva York porque estaban divorciados, eso me recordó a mis padres y su complicada relación.

Con Jeremy pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, llegó navidad y la pasamos como en familia. Un día antes de su regreso a Franklin estábamos solos en casa con Jeremy y sonó su Móvil, estaba ocupado así que me dijo que contestara por él.

- ¿Hola? – contesté. Nadie respondió - ¿Hola?

- ¿Priska? – su voz era como de sorpresa pero aun no reconocía la voz.

- si con ella. – Dije - ¿Con quién hablo? Jeremy está ocupado y…

- Soy Josh. – Al escucharle decir eso, me quedé en silencio, no pensé ni un segundo en que podría ser él.- ¿Estas…con Jeremy?

- Dependiendo en qué sentido lo preguntes – dije sarcástica.

- Sabes en cual lo pregunto

- Pues si es así…- lo dejé en suspenso unos segundos – Pues sí, estamos juntos.

No escuché ningún comentario de su parte, la única respuesta que obtuve a cambio fue silencio. Había cortado. Y ni siquiera sé bien porque le dije aquello, realmente no estaba con Jeremy…

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Jeremy al llegar a mi lado.

- Era…- dudaba si decirlo o no – Era Josh.

- Vaya…- dijo – Se nota que aun te gusta.

- ¿Qué? – ¿Qué aun me gustaba Josh…? – Estas loco.

- Pues no es lo que tu rostro y tus ojos expresan precisamente Priska…

**30 Diciembre 2004.**

Hoy viajaba a Franklin con Jeremy por que comenzaban las vacaciones de invierno y no podía seguir evitando a mi madre así que dejé mi orgullo de lado y acepté volver.

- Jeremy – dije intentado de que no se me trabaran las palabras.

- Dime – me miró con calma.

- respecto a lo de hace unos días…

- Priska. – Dijo – Si tu decidiste eso…es mejor no hacernos problemas por eso.

- sí pero es que me siento fatal pensando en que te hiciste ilusiones.

- eso ya no importa – dijo quitándole importancia al tema.

El día en que Josh llamó a Jeremy contesté yo, y le dije a Josh que si estaba con Jeremy, estar…de ser novios. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que Josh seguía presente en mi mente…Jeremy dijo que lo entendía, no podía cambiar mis sentimientos, aunque, por lo menos podría intentarlo. No me gustó la forma en que lo dijo y se lo hice saber, yo no era precisamente el premio de una competencia.

- llegamos – dijo Jeremy deteniendo el auto frente a mi casa.

- La verdad es que no quiero entrar – lo miré con miedo

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendido

- por que estará mi madre y no se…- dije

- no te preocupes por eso, se que saldrá todo bien – me abrazó de una forma muy tierna y lo sentí tan cercano.

- eres grandioso Jere – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y bajando del auto.

Bajé mi maleta y me dirigí a la entrada de la casa, estaba un poco nerviosa es que no veía a Katy y a mamá hace mucho tiempo. Aun conservaba mi llave así que entré. Katy estaba sentada viendo televisión y al entrar se dio vuelta a ver, creo que le sorprendió un poco verme, así como a mí me sorprendió su aspecto…

- ¿Katy? – dije son poder creérmelo, mi hermana estaba totalmente cambiada.

- ¡Priska! – se abalanzó para darme un abrazo

- ¿Qué te hiciste mujer?

- ¿Te gusta? – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Te ves increíble!

La verdad nunca pensé ver a mi hermana introvertida tan cambiada, es que se veía verdaderamente bien. La abracé y creo que nuestra relación se había estrechado mucho desde que nos habíamos separado, estábamos muy unidas y eso me gustaba.

- ¿Y qué te dio por cambiar tanto? – le pregunté cuando estábamos cómodas

- No se…creo que después que te fuiste me sentí un poco sola…- dijo

- Pero te ves genial – dije – ¿y algunos amigos por ahí?

- Si unos cuantos. – respondió.

- Me gusta cómo eres ahora

- y eso que no sabes lo mejor – dijo muy entusiasmada.

- ¿Que cosa?

- Chan Chan…- intentó hacer como suspenso – Tengo…

No pudo seguir hablando por que sonó el timbre…

- Espérame que voy a abrir – dijo, yo miré hacia la puerta. – Hola amor

- ¿amor? – dije en un susurro y me acerqué para ver de quien se trataba…

- ¿Priska? – preguntó él muy sorprendido al verme.

- ¿J…Josh? - Oh… que bien, ¿Josh era el novio de mi gemela?

En ese momento perdí todas las esperanzas.

**Bueno...alguién por ahí dijo algo de que katy le iba a quitar **

**Josh a su hermana :O es bruja es bruja :D **

**jajá ojala les haya gustado ^^ **

**les dejo mi correo por cualquier cosa :**

**connysita_**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo ! **

**Un beso.**

**Espero sus comentarios! :)  
**


	7. ¿Fuiste hecho para mi?

**A V I S O : Leer comentario de la autora. Abajo. **

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo VII_

**"****¿Fuiste hecho para mi?"**

**.**

**.  
**

- Volviste…- dijo sin dejar de mirarme

- mm…- estaba un poco tensa – Solo por las vacaciones…con Jeremy

- A bueno, verdad que ustedes se conocían. – dijo mi hermana.

- Si – dije yéndome a sentar nuevamente - ¿Acaso no te acuerdas que esa fue la principal razón de que me enviaran lejos?

Katy se quedó helada en la puerta, y Josh desapareció de mi vista, y claro, ella salió en su búsqueda. No me inmuté en lo más mínimo, incluso mejor fui a acomodar mis cosas a mi habitación, pero aun así no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza…

Mis padres aun no llegaban y ya casi oscurecía, Katy tampoco había llegado pero era lo que menos me importaba, estaba sola, así que decidí no quedarme de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Hola? – respondió Jeremy

- Jere – dije – Soy Priska

- Pris – su voz cambió un poco y se notaba más entusiasmado - ¿Cómo estás?

- Nunca mencionaste que Josh y Katy eran novios – se lo dije sin rodeos y en respuesta hubo silencio de la otra línea – ¿Jeremy?

- si – se notaba un poco incómodo - ¿Quieres venir y hablamos mejor? Están los chicos acá también…

- yo…- no quería toparme con Josh esa era la verdad.

- No está él acá – dijo como leyendo mi mente.

- Está bien – me decidí por fin – En unos minutos estoy allí.

Rápidamente tomé mi chaqueta y mis llaves y me propuse salir, al llegar a la puerta no escuché cuando la abrieron y solo sentí el golpe en la cara pero no había visto quien era…

- ¡Mierda! – instintivamente me llevé las manos a la nariz que era lo que más me dolía, cuando levanto la cabeza veo que frente a mi estaba Katy y Josh con cara de disculpa – ¡Imbecil! ¡Cómo no te fijas!

- Pris perdón enserio, no te vi – dijo Katy

- ¡Muévete estúpida! – la miré casi con odio y al pasar por su lado la empujé.

Estaba realmente furiosa y las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar, siempre me ocurría cuando me enfadaba demasiado, al llegar donde ya no sería visible para ellos me senté y lloré, un poco por el dolor y otro por lo enojada que estaba.

De pronto me di cuenta que las lágrimas se confundían con la sangre que salía de mi nariz y mi boca, no me había dado cuenta pero no tenía con que parar la hemorragia por un segundo me desesperé por qué no soportaba la sangre y menos el dolor, busqué rápidamente algo que ponerme pero no encontré y de pronto una mano apoyando mi cabeza y cargando suavemente donde salía sangre.

- Creo que eso servirá por el momento – dijo el chico.

- Q-que…- tomé aire y me giré para ver quién era…Oh, estupendo, pensé. - ¿Me estás siguiendo?

- ¿Crees que podría dejar a alguien aquí afuera me mi casa llorando y sangrando por qué accidentalmente abrí la puerta de su casa y la golpeé? – Miré a mí alrededor y me fijé que si estaba afuera de su casa, me sentí avergonzada y un poco enojada al escucharlo decir que él había sido el que me había golpeado.

- Pues ya van dos veces Farro – me levanté – Siéntete culpable de lo que haces y ojala tu conciencia no te deje tranquilo, claro…si es que tienes.

No espere que él me dijera algo, no pude descifrar su expresión pero tampoco me quede para averiguar más, le di la espalda y me encaminé a casa de Jeremy. Otra vez las lágrimas luchaban por salir pero las detuve y concentré mas mi atención en mi posible nariz posiblemente rota…

**Narra Josh **

Oh, bueno ya no habían más dudas, ella me odiaba. Y claro, me había comportado como un idiota y la enviaron lejos por mi culpa, y ahora, le rompía la nariz. La vi marcharse y suponía que iba a casa de Jeremy, reprimí el impulso de ir, detenerla y…no, simplemente no podía pensar en eso en estos momentos.

Sentí vibrar mi móvil en el bolsillo, era Katy obviamente, pero dejé que sonara no estaba de ánimos para hablar con nadie así que solo entré y me puse a tocar guitarra, necesitaba ensayar porque últimamente Katy ocupaba todo mi tiempo libre y faltaba muy poco para que termináramos de grabar el disco y aun nos faltaban dos canciones. Para que mencionar que Hayley y Zac estaban aun enojados conmigo por lo ocurrido con Jeremy hace 4 meses…

Miré el reloj digital y ya iban a dar las 2 de la madrugada, no había podido concentrarme, esto nunca me pasaba, bueno, me había ocurrido antes cuando ella estaba y… ¡demonios! ¿Acaso no podía sacarla de mi mente por lo menos por unas horas? Me sentía realmente estúpido, yo estaba con Katy, maldita sea la hora en que regresó…

**31 Diciembre 2004**

Hoy era un día especial, víspera de año nuevo y con la banda teníamos que tocar el día siguiente en nuestro primer concierto como teloneros, todos estábamos emocionados. Lo de la noche anterior no se me pudo olvidar tan rápido y hoy pensaba en empezar todo bien, quedamos de ir a ensayar a la casa de Hayley al medio día, hasta ahí todo bien pero claro, algo tenía que arruinar mi buen humor…

…Al salir de mi casa, veo que unos pocos metros más allá viene Priska de la casa de Jeremy…Ahora todos los sentimientos de la noche anterior se convirtieron en ira, ella se había quedado con Jeremy…simplemente no lo podía creer, no caía en mi mente ¿ella y Jeremy?. Oh Muy bien, ahora estaba actuando como un verdadero estúpido, ¿Por qué tendría que interesarme eso? Sería mejor que me apresurara en vez de estar pensando cosas…sin sentido, me dije así que comencé a caminar. Ella venía unos 3 metros atrás de mi…pero ¿y qué? Seguí caminando y algo que no supe que era, me hizo mirar hacia atrás, la camiseta que llevaba puesta era de Jeremy y la suya la llevaba en la mano manchada con un poco de sangre de cuando la pasé a golpear en la nariz.

- ¿Se te perdió algo lindo? – eso me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y ella estaba frente a mi hablando con su típico tono irónico. ¿Qué hacía viéndola?

- Creo que te debo una disculpa – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, ella frunció el entrecejo abruptamente – Bien…te debo dos…

- Farro – dijo con una voz inexpresiva – Quítate quieres.

Eso era lo que menos me esperaba por respuesta. Nos miramos por unos segundos que me sirvieron para reafirmar lo de la noche anterior, bien, ella me odiaba.

- ¿Josh? – Sentí que alguien dijo mi nombre y rogué a dios que no fuera ella…- ¿Joshy?

- Oh dios no – murmuré por lo bajo y Priska giró a ver quién era. Hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta que estábamos fuera de su casa.

- Se te acabó la diversión "Joshy" – dijo Priska burlándose, entonces desapareció tras Katy.

- Mi amor – se acercó y me besó, yo solo trataba amablemente de apartarla. – Viniste a verme.

- La verdad solo iba a casa de Hayley – su cara cambió, no le caía bien ella – Tenemos que ensayar.

- ¿Y por que en su casa? –dijo enojada.

- Porque es la única libre hoy – dije como si nada, y de pronto me encontré mirando por donde Priska se había ido. – No me hagas una escena.

- Lo siento – dijo aun sin cambiar la cara - ¿Y qué hacías con mi mal vestida hermana?

- Yo…- eso me pilló desprevenido – Solo charlábamos del nuevo disco…

- Oh, claro – ahora me sonreía – Se quedó anoche donde Jeremy… ¿crees que haya algo entre ellos?

- Es probable – no creí que yo hubiera dicho eso. – Sabes creo que mejor me voy.

- ¿nos veremos en la tarde? – por dios era lo que menos quería.

- No lo creo, estaré ocupado – al decirlo, solo me fui y pude notar que Katy quedó enfadada.

El ensayo estuvo relativamente normal, pude concentrarme en las nuevas canciones pero estaba por colocarle algo en la boca a Hayley para callarla, y es que no hacía más que hablar del regreso de Priska…

- …y dijo que si – decía Hayley - ¿Pueden Creerlo chicos?

- sí, es genial – dijo Jeremy

- No sé, creo que ya nos ha ayudado mucho y no deberías abusar – decía Zac

- Ella se ofreció a hacerlo – Hayley estaba muy entusiasmada - ¿Qué crees tú Josh?

- Josh – dijo Jeremy y me pegó en el brazo.

- ¿Qué? – dije medio despistado.

- Priska se ofreció a ayudarnos con las letras y la música de las canciones – dijo Hayley

- Pues si me están pidiendo mi opinión – dije – No me interesa

Todos me miraron como preguntándose que era lo que me pasaba, y si hubiera podido decírselos les hubiera dicho "ella es lo que me pasa" pero primero necesitaba yo tener las cosas claras antes de decir cualquier cosa.

Al terminar el ensayo le dije a Zac que necesitaba un poco de aire así que iba a ir a dar un paseo cerca de ahí. Mientras caminaba pensaba en lo de la mañana y lo de la noche anterior y mientras más meditaba, menos respuestas le encontraban a mi comportamiento. Miré a mi alrededor y vi el Starbucks que quedaba cerca y decidí entrar para despejarme un poco con un buen café o algo por el estilo, me senté cerca de la ventana por que no había casi nada de gente y siento a alguien a mi lado, no levanté la cabeza solo hice el pedido…

- Un chocolate caliente por favor – dije y al levantar la vista me llevé una sorpresa.

- Pues…-dijo – La verdad es que si trabajara aquí y fuera la única mesera, renunciaría antes de que tú me dieras ordenes "Joshy".

- Oh, bravo – dije irónico – lo que me faltaba.

- Me estas siguiendo – eso era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

- ¿Perdón? – enserio pensaba que ella ya estaba loca.

- Te apareces siempre donde estoy, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Josh?

- ¿No te das cuenta que este es un lugar público? – ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Me levanté y me propuse a salir. Al llegar afuera escuché su voz nuevamente.

- No me respondiste – dijo

- Nunca preguntaste nada. – al decirlo pude ver cómo le subía la sangre al rostro.

Comenzó a caminar y ya pensaba que me golpearía pero pasó por mi lado sin mirarme, inconscientemente la tomé del brazo y antes de que ella abriera la boca yo hablé.

- ¿Por qué me odias? – le dije, su rostro cambió repentinamente y se notó sorprendida.

- ¿De qué vas Josh?

- ¿Por qué me odias? – volví a preguntar.

- Yo…- en ese instante los dos notamos que estábamos demasiado cerca, y mi vista iba de sus ojos a sus…labios…- aléjate Josh…

Ninguno hizo caso a ese comentario, sentí de pronto mi respiración más agitada de lo normal y también la de ella, y claro, es que nuestros labios estaban a menos de 5 centímetros…Quería alejarme, pero ningún músculo respondía. La miré a los ojos fijamente y vi lo que esperaba…su muro se había derrumbado…y supe lo que debía hacer…

**.**

**.**

**CHAN CHAN ! que pasará a continuación? :O **

**espero sus comentarios fieles lectoras 3 **

**Un beso gigaaante! & perdón si no actualizo siempre **

**pero esto del colegio me tiene presionada, este es mi ultimo año asi que **

**tengo muchas cosas que hacer :S **

**Gracias por los comentarios que he recibido hasta ahora! **

**Las quiero muucho! :) **


	8. ¡No!

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo VIII_

**"¡No!"**

**.**

**.  
**

- Yo…- en ese instante los dos notamos que estábamos demasiado cerca, y mi vista iba de sus ojos a sus…labios…- aléjate Josh…

Ninguno hizo caso a ese comentario, sentí de pronto mi respiración más agitada de lo normal y también la de ella, y claro, es que nuestros labios estaban a menos de 5 centímetros…Quería alejarme, pero ningún músculo respondía. La miré a los ojos fijamente y vi lo que esperaba…su muro se había derrumbado…y supe lo que debía hacer…

Mi mano que aun reposaba en su brazo ahora estaba en su cintura atrayéndola más hacia mi cuerpo, los dos estábamos nerviosos y eso se notaba en el ambiente, sinceramente quería besarla…se sentía tan bien el estar así.

Al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los míos una sensación de tranquilidad me inundó poco a poco, ella comenzó a corresponder y se pegó mas a mi pasando sus manos por mi cuello ¿Acaso también esperaba esto?, pues todo decía que si. Pero como todo lo bueno nunca dura para siempre, algo tenía que pasar, y creo que una parte de mi lo esperaba…

- No sé porque pero yo me imaginaba algo como esto ¿O no Jeremy?

- Odio admitirlo, pero tenías razón…

Hayley y Jeremy estaban de pie a nuestro lado, que lindo empezar el año con problemas amorosos, pensé. No sabía que decir y al parecer Priska tampoco, solo nos miramos el uno al otro y me sorprendió escucharla decir algo que debería haber pensado yo primero.

- Katy no puede enterarse de esto – dijo mirando seria a Hayley.

- Estas en problemitas – dijo Hayley – Pero descuida yo no diré nada, pero respecto a ti Josh Farro…

- Le debo contar yo a Katy sino lo harán ustedes – era algo obvio.

- ¿me dejas terminar? – Dijo Hayley con el ceño fruncido – ¡Ahora tienes una razón para cortar con Katy! – esto último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Claro, y le va a decir: "Katy, lo siento, sabes, ahora estoy con tu hermana gemela así que terminamos" – Jeremy dijo sarcástico – No me hagas reír Hayley.

- No le veo el conflicto – ahora escuché a Priska que seguía con la mirada como perdida pero escuchando todo – Esto realmente fue un malentendido y lamento que hayan tenido que presenciarlo.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, ella por su parte dio media vuelta y se fue. Hayley se quedó conmigo y Jeremy se fue con Priska. Era extraño, sentía que me había sacado un gran peso de encima pero al mismo tiempo cargaba con algo nuevo y pesado…

Con Hayley entramos y nos sentamos a tomar un café, ella solo me observaba, creo que se notaba demasiado que necesitaba ayuda con esto, por un lado estaba Katy que era la que mas sufriría con todo porque yo mismo le propuse ser novios y la conquistó…y por el otro estaba Priska que me odiaba…

- ¿Estas confundido no? – Hayley me miraba con sus ojos que siempre todo lo veían.

- Es más que eso – dije – es como si por un momento la odiara y en otro fuera lo contrario…

- Yo creo que deberías hablar esto con ella – dijo – Podría ser después del concierto de mañana.

- creo que será lo mejor – mire a Hayley – No quiero tener más problemas con Jeremy.

- El tampoco lo quiere pero los dos deben poner de su parte y la verdad es que esta situación solo empeora las cosas.

- ¿Por qué?

- por que Jeremy está enamorado de ella y tú…- se cayó un momento y luego continuó – y a ti te gusta.

No le discutí nada más…La verdad es que estaba confundido, y no quería más problemas pero justo ahora ocurría esto y yo mismo lo arruinaba todo con mis impulsos.

Llegué tarde a casa, estaba toda la familia para celebrar la llegada del nuevo año y yo no tenía ánimos para nada, menos para celebrar así que cené y me fui a mi cuarto, apagué mi móvil y la laptop para poder estar tranquilo aunque sea por un momento. Al rato tomé la guitarra y dejé que mis dedos tomaran vida, eso siempre funcionaba en momentos así, era como si la música me hablara de eso que me acongojaba…la melodía no era ninguna que hubiera hecho antes, eso me gustaba, pero a la vez la recordaba…

**1 Enero 2005 **

Hoy era el concierto y la noche anterior había tomado una decisión que me costó demasiado, hoy sería definitivo y se acabaría todo. Estuve la mayor parte del día preocupado de los preparativos del concierto con los chicos, las pruebas de sonido y todas esas cosas y no vi a Katy ni a Priska, Jeremy no me dijo nada sobre lo que había pasado ni de cómo estaba ella…Ninguno había siquiera mencionado el tema.

La hora de la verdad había llegado y debíamos salir al escenario, todos estaban allí de algún modo apoyándonos, pero a ella no la veía por ningún lado…De pronto todos los nervios y la emoción de salir a tocar se desvanecieron ¿realmente me importaba tanto Priska?, la verdad, no quería pensar en una respuesta para eso…pero si lo hubiera hecho seguramente en el momento que la vi entre la multitud tan solo habría tratado de llegar junto a ella…Pero luego del concierto hablaría con ella y ya no estaría más confundido.

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunté casi corriendo cuando terminamos de tocar.

- Yo…- Hayley tenía cara de pesar – No lo sé.

- Josh – dijo Jeremy llegando donde estaba yo – Priska te dejó esto.

Mecánicamente tomé el sobre, lo abrí y leí lo que allí decía con una delicada ortografía.

"Anoche mis padres y yo fuimos a darles el abrazo de año nuevo y te escuché tocar, no quise molestar. Ojala esto sea tan bueno como lo era aquella melodía." Un poco más abajo decía: "My Heart…"

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunté al instante de terminar de leer la canción.

- Josh…- había empezado Hayley.

- ¿Dónde está? – Escuché como seme quebró un poco la voz.

- Josh – Dijo Jeremy – Ella se fue…

Simplemente no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ella no podría haberse ido así, una lágrima cayó sobre la hoja de la canción y levanté mi vista, frente a mi estaba Katy con la desilusión pintada en su rostro, no por que estuviera sufriendo la repentina ida de su hermana…sino, por que yo lo hacía…

Se largaba justo cuando tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

**Narra Priska**

Nunca me gustaron los finales felices, pero en momentos así, inconscientemente se desea que todo acabe con un "Felices por siempre"…

…Jamás se me pasó por la mente sentir algo así, sinceramente podría no haberme escapado pero lo que más me importaba era la felicidad de mi hermana, no me perdonaría nunca el hacerla sufrir.

- Realmente no te comprendo en lo más mínimo

- Es solo que ya no me gusta Franklin Papá – mentí

- No sé porque creo que es otro el motivo por el que quieres dejar este lugar…

- Voy a cumplir Dieciocho años y creo tener el derecho de elegir donde vivir – dije un poco aburrida.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer?

- Irme no se a…California, Florida, que se yo.

- En unos días me entregan nuevamente el mando de la disquera y la casa en Nueva York así que…

- así que nos vamos a Nueva York ¿no? – dije sin dejarlo acabar.

- Nos vamos, si, pero solo tú y yo. – eso me dejo un poco confusa.

- No comprendo.

- Tu madre y yo esperábamos el momento adecuado para hablarles de esto pero…- me miró un momento en silencio.

- Papá…ustedes no pueden…

- Ya comenzamos los trámites del divorcio.

Aun sentía aquel escalofrío que recorrió mi piel cuando papá hizo la confesión, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que dejamos Franklin y las cosas no iban demasiado bien.

Comencé a saltarme las clases, a bajar las calificaciones y ya ni siquiera tocaba guitarra, era raro el día en que encendía la radio o simplemente tarareaba una canción, estaba mucho tiempo sola pensando o escribiendo canciones.

Extrañaba Franklin y todo lo que había en él, extrañaba desde la energía de Hayley hasta las rabietas de mi hermana…pero sin embargo lo que más extrañaba de ahí era aquellos ojos que me hacían derretirme como un helado de leche expuesto con descaro al sol del verano…Extrañaba su seriedad en los momentos más cómicos, su voz al pronunciar mi nombre cuando estaba enojado o aquellas miradas de soslayo que valían más que mil palabras…Extrañaba a Josh, dolía demasiado admitirlo pero era tan solo la verdad, aunque esa no era la verdad completa...me enamoré de él sin saber cómo, se que es una estupidez, pero dicen que a cualquiera le puede tocar. En esos momentos de soledad solo sabía que mi corazón era de él tal como aquella canción que le escribí. My Heart…

**30 Abril 2005 **

Papá salió de viaje hace aproximadamente una semana y media y prometió estar de vuelta para mi cumpleaños, era un poco extraño estar un cumpleaños sin Katy y sin mamá o con los amigos en algún lugar de California. Hace 2 meses All We Know Is Falling salió a la venta y yo fui la primera en tenerlo en mis manos ya que a veces tiene sus beneficios ser la hija del productor.

- Jamás pensé que pondrían esa canción – dije sin poder evitar ponerme nostálgica.

- Él insistió demasiado, no pudimos decirle que no además de que es fabulosa

- ¿Cuándo comienzan la gira? – pregunté

- Después de la graduación a fines de Julio más o menos.

- Pero después del verano Zac debe volver a la escuela Jeremy

- Eso ya está arreglado al igual que para Hayley – dijo el sin darle mayor importancia.

- ¿Exámenes libres?

- si por lo de las giras

- oh…

Jeremy de vez en cuando pasaba a visitarme cuando iba donde Caroline a Nueva York y así podía saber cómo estaban las cosas con la banda y en franklin, con Papá nunca hablé de eso.

Papá llegó el día antes de mi cumpleaños como había prometido, justo después de que Jeremy se fuera y lo noté un poco preocupado o algo durante la cena.

- No has tocado tu cena Papá – dije como sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Necesito Hablar contigo Priska – traté de imaginarme que era pero no pude

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Es que he venido pensando esto durante mucho tiempo. – me miró como dudando y continuó: - Tu sabes, estoy ya un poco mayor y en poco tiempo no sé si sea capaz de soportar todo este ajetreo de la productora y necesito a alguien de mi plena confianza para que siga todo bien. Y bueno, había pensado en Katy o en ti…- yo no dije nada – Creo que podrías hacerle un tremendo bien a la empresa Priska.

- Papá…- ¿Yo, manejar una empresa? – Solo voy a cumplir 18 años…

- Pero te gradúas en un mes más – dijo como tratando de persuadirme. – Podrías estar un año como aprendiz.

- La verdad es que no es algo a lo que pueda darte una respuesta así de rápido.

- Tomate tu tiempo.

- Lo haré – dije yéndome a mi habitación.

Me quedé despierta gran parte de la noche por lo que papá me pidió, ¿Cómo iba yo a hacerme cargo de una empresa así si ni siquiera podía hacerme cargo de mí misma…?

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Jeremy cuando le conté lo sucedido.

- No estoy segura de nada Jere.

- Yo creo que es una gran oportunidad.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté como diciendo "No bromees"

- No me mires así – dijo riendo – Pero es que podrías valerte por ti misma, ser independiente y madurar, quizá hasta encuentres un chico famoso de alguna banda y te enamoras.

- No me tomes el pelo Jeremy

- Lo siento yo no quise…

- Eso ya no importa – dije interrumpiéndolo. – Te das cuenta que si acepto tendré que hacerme cargo de Paramore.

- Lo sé – su cara cambió un poco – Y tendrías que ver a Josh, esto es como una loca historia de desamor, el madurar significa tener la capacidad de separar las cosas.

- Creo que es suficiente – dije un poco cortante.

- ¡Jamás quieres tocar el tema!

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia Jeremy! – de a poco subíamos el tono de voz.

- ¡Claro que lo es!

- ¡¿Acaso podrías darme una razón del porqué?

- ¡Por qué te amo y no quiero que sufras por alguien como él! ¿Qué, acaso no te das cuenta? – al decir eso salió por la puerta principal dejándome un poco confundida y herida.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí parada procesando lo que Jeremy me había dicho, el aun estaba enamorado de mí y su amor no era correspondido. Aun tenía grabado su rostro en mi mente, estaba sufriendo y lo peor es que lo hacía por mi culpa.

- ¡Maldito Josh!, Maldito el día en que me enamoré de él – dije con rabia.

Traté de controlarme un poco, no quería llorar por él, y justo cuando me senté sonó mi celular y al contestar ni siquiera me fijé en el número que llamaba.

- ¿Si? – contesté

- Feliz cumpleaños Priska…- en ese instante corté la llamada y me puse muy nerviosa era como si me persiguiera, me senté y pude ver por la ventana del frente de la casa que papá venía llegando, pero no venía solo…

**.**

**.**

**Alguna ha sufrido por amor alguna vez? **

**yo si, y parece que cuando uno menos quiere saber del tema...**

**mas nos persigue :) **

**Mis disculpas por no actualizar el colegio es una mierdaa! **

**gracias a mis lectoras por sus comentarios *-* **

**Las quiero cada vez más 3 Un besooote!  
**


	9. ¿Feliz cumpleaños?

**.**

**.**

_Capitulo IX_

**"¿Feliz cumpleaños?**

**.**

**.  
**

No alcancé a ver con quienes venía papá pero rogué a dios que no fueran las personas que creía. Sentí cuando abrió la puerta, ¡rayos! Se me hicieron eternos esos pocos segundos, no se oían voces afuera ni nada y ya me mordía las uñas solo de la ansiedad.

- ¿Papá? – dije al verlos a todos ya dentro

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Pris! – su voz era inconfundible, por detrás de mi padre salió Hayley y se lanzó a darme un abrazo que acepte de muy buena gana, la extrañaba demasiado.

- Estoy tan feliz que hayas venido Hayley – era la verdad – Muchas Gracias.

- ¿Cómo no íbamos a saludarte por tu cumpleaños? – Dijo Zac – si después de todo gracias a ti es que pudimos salir del garaje.

- Estoy muy enfadada contigo – dijo Hayley con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque te has perdido cuatro meses de fabulosos conciertos – aclaró Josh que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio.

- ¿Y quien dice que me los he perdido? – Todos me quedaron mirando sin decir nada – He asistido a todos sin excepción otra cosa es que no me hayan visto.

Lo último lo dije con tono de pesar y mirando fijamente a Josh, es que me provocaba algo tan exquisito el tenerlo a tan solo centímetros de mi cuerpo que sentía que no me podría contener por mucho más. Él no dijo nada más, solo se limitó a observar todo el tiempo. Con Zac pedimos unas Pizzas y helado para pasar la tarde ya que Hayley dijo que me tenían una sorpresa en el departamento donde se estaban quedando.

A ratos sentía su mirada sobre mi y se me erizaban los vellos o escalofríos me recorrían por completo, Josh estaba igual, sus ojos tan encendidos como siempre, al verlo de inmediato me acordaba de la melodía de My Heart ese día en su cuarto…

- Yo creo que ya deberíamos irnos ¿no? – preguntó Hayley mirando la hora

- Sí, estoy ansioso de ver tu cara Pris – se reía Zac

- Espero que no sea nada malo – dije como asustada – Quizá que son capaces de hacer conmigo.

- Yo…- dijo Josh de Pronto – Espero que te guste.

- Estoy segura de que será así – al decir eso sonó su celular y salió al porche a hablar. Zac y Hayley se miraron serios como diciéndose algo que no entendí. - ¿De qué me perdí?

Los dos se quedaron callados y en eso volvió Josh, su cara cambió un poco al llegar como si le diera un poco de vergüenza mirarme.

- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó un poco enfadada Hayley. Josh solo bajó la mirada.

- Creo que mejor nos vamos ¿sí? – Dijo Zac cambiando de tema.

- Si – dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

Papá tuvo que salir urgente y no me quedó otra alternativa que ir con los chicos a su departamento. Al llegar todo estaba muy oscuro y de pronto sentí que alguien tapó mis ojos con las manos.

- Recuerda que es una sorpresa – Era Josh hablándome al oído, en ese momento se me aceleró el corazón.

- Bien- Dije

- ¿Lista Priska? – preguntó Hayley un poco ansiosa.

- Si

- Bueno, lo primero es que este regalo es únicamente de Josh para ti – al escuchar eso me quedé muy quieta por la impresión ¿Qué razón tenía Josh para obsequiarme algo?

- Espero que te guste – otra vez volvió a hablarme en el oído pero en un susurro, sentí su respiración en mi cuello y me puse aun más nerviosa al tenerlo casi pegado a mi cuerpo.

Sacó sus manos y en frente mío tenía el mejor regalo que nadie jamás me hubiera dado, era la Gibson negra de Josh, su amada guitarra, la que en ningún tipo de circunstancia prestaba a nadie, su preferida, y me la estaba dando así como así. Creo que mi cara representaba mucho más de lo que yo creía por que Zac comenzó a reír sin parar, me di vuelta para buscar a Josh y darle las gracias y se me olvidó que estaba justo detrás de mí, al darme la vuela quedamos frente a frente y sus ojos…esos ojos…

- N-no tenías por que hacerlo Josh – dije casi tartamudeando. – Es algo muy preciado para ti…

- Zac – escuché a Hayley decir en un murmullo casi no aguantando la risa – Mejor vámonos.

- ¿Lo estas rechazando? – preguntó haciendo puchero

- N-no…- miré a mi alrededor y Zac con Hayley ya no estaban, sentí el calor subir hasta mis mejillas y el puso una de sus manos sobre ellas.

- El día que te fuiste – comenzó a decir – Después del concierto yo tenía que decirte algo muy importante.

- Yo…- intenté decir, pero no se me ocurría nada.

- Fue algo muy extraño Priska – ahora sonaba como avergonzado - ¿Te das cuenta que nos odiábamos?

- Tú me invitaste a salir y terminaste besándote con Hayley – al decir eso me arrepentí.

- Me sacabas celos con Jeremy

- Y tú con mi hermana – al decir eso su cara se descompuso

- Perdóname – Pedí arrepentida.

- ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme la noche del concierto? – se quedó varios minutos en silencio mirando al suelo para luego posar su mirada sobre la mía nuevamente.

- Yo iba a pedirte…- no pudo seguir hablando por que su celular sonó, éste estaba detrás de mí y lo tomé para pasárselo pero justo en ese momento pasé a ver la pantalla y decía: "Katy llamando"

- Ten – le pasé el celular y tomé mi cazadora – Tu novia.

- Priska no te vayas – yo iba camino a la salida y el detrás de mí – Por favor, no te vayas…

Muy tarde, ya estaba en el pasillo pero de pronto sentí que me toman fuertemente del brazo, era Josh por supuesto y me dejó entre su cuerpo y la pared.

- Quería pedirte que comenzáramos otra vez pero haciendo las cosas bien.

No me dio ni siquiera tiempo a reaccionar y sus labios estaban sobre los míos como si hubieran cobrado vida propia, eran tal cual los recordaba, tan suaves y simétricos que en ningún momento pensé en no corresponderlo, al contrario, me moría de ganas de besarlo desde que volvieron…

…Pero otra vez sonó su celular y la imagen de mi hermana se vino a mi mente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- Josh…- nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y nuevamente fijo su mirada en mí – Yo no debería estar haciendo esto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Como que "¿Por qué?" – Dije separándome de él un poco enojada, el solo me miraba sin saber que pasaba – Tu estas con mi hermana Josh.

- Yo no estoy con tu hermana – dijo tranquilamente.

- entonces, ¿Por qué te llama tanto?

- Eso es porque…- se quedó callado y no supo que decir mientras yo me dirigía al ascensor – Sabes que igual te gustó. – lo último lo dijo riendo un poco.

- ¡Sigues siendo el mismo maldito Egocéntrico de siempre Farro! – le grité justo cuando el ascensor se cerraba.

Maldito, maldito ¡Maldito!, maldecía a cada momento el instante en que Josh Farro se cruzó en mi camino, me sentía como una tonta, debería haber pensado primero en mi hermana en vez de andarme besando con su novio. Volví rápidamente a mi casa y mi móvil sonaba y sonaba, era Hayley pero yo no quería hablar con nadie así que me fui caminando por qué no vivía demasiado lejos de los chicos. El teléfono sonaba ya descontroladamente y eso me molestaba así que tan solo me resigné.

- ¿Dónde estás? – era la voz de Hayley y no sonaba demasiado animada.

- No lo sé esta oscuro, solo sé que es cerca de mi casa

- Voy a tu casa ahora mismo, solo apresúrate en llegar, me urge hablar contigo. – y cortó.

Quedé un poco pensativa después de esa llamada pero no me quedé ahí parada sino que me apresuré en llegar como me dijo Hayley, no quería tener problemas con nadie así que a los pocos minutos llegué. No pasaron muchos segundos en que ella se bajara de su auto y entramos a la casa.

- Perdón que me haya ido así – dije con pesar.

- No te preocupes – ella no se notaba enfadada como en la llamada.

- No creí que vinieras tan tarde.

- Es que Deveras tenemos que hablar por que supongo que tus padres no han hablado contigo menos Josh.

- ¿Mis padres? ¿Josh? – Dije sin entender – No entiendo que tengan ellos que ve con esto.

- Esto no es fácil de decir pero tienes que saberlo – dijo – Es sobre por qué Katy y…

- Josh – le terminé la frase.

- Si – dijo – Verás, Ellos cortaron los días después que tú te fueras, y luego ella se acercó a Josh para hacerle saber algo…

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté al ver que no me respondía.

- Ella…

- Vamos Hayley – le presioné, ya me tenía nerviosa.

- Katy y Josh serán Padres. – al final de la frase suspiró como quitándose un gran peso de encima mientras esa misma daba vueltas en mi cabeza sin encontrarle sentido.

- ¿Qué mi hermana qué? – era casi imposible salir de mi asombro.

Hayley Insistió en quedarse esa noche acompañándome, creo que fue más que nada por la impresión que me llevé, no sé como lucía mi rostro pero al parecer eso fue lo que la asustó. No podía asimilarlo, ¿mi hermana gemela embarazada? y lo peor, el padre era el hombre del cual YO estaba enamorada.

No podía dormir, sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas y no podía hacer más que pensar en ellos y el bebé que venía en camino, Katy tenía casi cinco meses ya de embarazo y jamás me lo dijeron, quizá por eso papá quería que fuera yo la que se hiciera cargo de la productora y no ella…No sé en qué momento me dormí pero seguramente fue muy tarde Y al día siguiente desperté con unas ojeras que daban miedo.

No quise ir al instituto, no en ese estado, aun no podía asimilar bien que Josh fuera a ser el padre de mi sobrino. El sol de la mañana se filtraba por las cortinas aun cerradas y yo no quería abrir los ojos aun, Hayley ya no estaba a mi lado pero al poco rato noté que alguien entró en la habitación y se sentó en el borde de mi cama. Me acariciaba suavemente el cabello y parte de mis mejillas y yo no quería abrir los ojos…se sentía tan bien…

- Si tan solo supieras lo que me pasa…- sin duda era Josh, me hablaba pero pensaba que estaba dormida – Son tan iguales…pero a la vez tan diferentes.

- Eso es porque no soy ella – dije sin abrir los ojos aun.

- Suponía que no estabas dormida. – dijo todavía con su mano en mi mejilla.

- Vete Josh – no tenía intenciones de pelear y se lo dije de modo que no se ofendiera.

- Me comporté como un idiota anoche – dijo sin prestar atención a lo que pedí.

- ¿Viniste a pedirme disculpas? – pregunté

- Y a traerte mí regalo.

- ¿Estás seguro que solo a eso?

- si – afirmó. En ese instante se me ocurrió algo, me senté en la cama y lo miré fijamente.

- Dime una cosa Josh, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso te gusto o qué? – no corrió la mirada en ningún momento.

- Tu…- se enredó un poco – Escucha, yo no sé cómo pero me enamoré de ti Priska, lo siento pero fue inevitable…

- ¿qué? – no daba crédito a lo que oía. Y lo dijo tan naturalmente.

- Es solo la verdad…- cada vez se iba acercando más a mi – Cuando supe que vendríamos a Nueva York fui el más feliz de todos porque te vería otra vez.

- ¿Tanto así?

- si

- no, digo, ¿Tanto me amas como para haber embarazado a mi hermana?

Su mano, con la cual segundos atrás me acariciaba cayó como inerte a un lado, su rostro de pronto se descompuso, sus ojos se veían tristes pero eso no me conmovió, sentía rabia y esa misma hizo que mis ojos se inundaran de lágrimas, el tenerlo ahí sentado en mi cama me provocaba miles de emociones y sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. Vi en sus ojos que estaba arrepentido, vi que pedía perdón pero por alguna extraña razón ninguno decía nada, solo quería abrázalo, besarlo y decirle que no importaba todo aquello pero no podía…no sería capaz de perdonarlo. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía su mano apretada contra la mía con mucha fuerza y que lloraba. Josh secó las lagrimas que en ese momento descendían por mis mejillas y pude ver que los de él se humedecían lentamente, aquellos ojos marrones que de alguna forma hacían que me estremeciera y dejara de pensar. Él no dijo nada respecto a mi protesta, ahora los dos llorábamos, era una situación un poco embarazosa pero que lejos de hacerme gracia aumentaba la tensión entre los dos ¿Qué venía ahora? No lo sabía en absoluto, solo sabía que lo que ocurría ahí no estaba del todo bien.

- Por favor vete Josh – logré decir.

- Pídeme cualquier cosa menos eso – al decir eso levanté la vista y lo miré.

- Vete – dije decidida – Es enserio. No creo en hombres como tu Josh, nunca vas a cambiar.

- Solo quiero que me digas si es que mi amor es correspondido.

- ¿Qué? – no lo podía creer

- Tú… ¿Me amas? – se ve que le costó mucho decirlo. Yo no sabía que decirle.

- No quiero amarte Josh. – ladeé mi rostro hacía el piso. Él la trajo de vuelta con su mano dejándonos una vez más frente a frente.

- Pero lo haces.

Se levantó del borde de mi cama y se dirigió a la salida yo solo le vi marcharse para no volver…

**.**

**.**

**Holaaa lectoras ^^ **

**que les pareció el capitulo? mucho drama? **

**quieren mas amor? jajá I' so sorry no puedo evitarlo :) **

**gracias por los buenos comentarios !**

**Un besote 3  
**


	10. Rompiendo tu pequeño corazón

**¡Leer comentario de la autora abajo!**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo X_

"**Rompiendo tu pequeño corazón"**

**.**

**.  
**

**1 Julio 2005 **

Ha pasado casi un mes y no he visto a Josh, su guitarra sigue en mi habitación en el mismo lugar que la dejó, he pensado en devolvérsela pero luego me arrepiento y así he estado durante este tiempo. En unas semanas son los exámenes finales y estoy dedicándome a estudiar lo más posible sin que ninguna cosa me distraiga, pero hay algo que no podría jamás sacar de mi mente. Mi hermana. Había pensado ir unos días a Franklin a ver a mamá y a Katy, quería saber como estaban, si les faltaba algo, a hablar con Katy creo que lo más probable es que fuera con Jeremy, el se ofreció y me gustó que lo hiciera así que hoy mismo partiríamos.

- ¿Por cuánto quieres quedarte? – preguntó Jere mientras nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto.

- No lo sé, depende de cómo se den las cosas.

- Pero una vez más te lo pregunto, ¿quieres hacerlo deveras? Aun puedes arrepentirte.

- Si quiero, es decir, es mi hermana. Necesito verla y saber que está bien.

Ninguno dijo nada más y en poco rato llegamos al aeropuerto, nuestro vuelo estaba por salir así que nos apresuramos. Al llegar Jeremy sacó un par de lentes oscuros y un gorro, no se me ocurrió porque podía habérselo puesto y me puse a reír.

- ¿Tienes frío? – pregunté entre risas.

- No como crees – se reía también – Es por esto que me los puse… ¡Corre!

Jere me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a correr, miré hacia atrás y me di cuenta que venían muchas fans corriendo en nuestra dirección hasta que llegamos a la zona de embarque y ellas quedaron al otro lado de la ventanilla. Eso por supuesto me causo demasiada gracia y ya me habían dado ganas de ir al baño pero no había tiempo por lo que mejor iría en el avión.

Al subir Jeremy se fue a su asiento y yo al mío y debo decir que quedamos bastante separados. Me tocó el lado de la ventana y me senté con ganas de ir al baño pero no podría hasta que el avión despegara. Miré a mi lado y el avión despegó pero nadie se sentó conmigo, pensé en decirle a Jeremy que se cambiara pero era mejor pasar unas cuantas horas a solas.

- Disculpe – le dije a la azafata - ¿Podría ir al baño ahora?

- Claro cómo no – dijo ella muy amable

- Gracias – dije y salí rápidamente.

Llegué al baño y la luz de ocupado estaba encendida así que tuve que resignarme y esperar, pero el que estaba dentro se demoraba y yo estaba apurada. Al abrirse la puerta ni siquiera vi su cara solo entre muy rápido a saciar mis necesidades y al salir no creía lo que veía.

- Vaya, estabas apurada – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté, muy enfadada.

- Esperaba a que salieras, es que entraste muy rápido.

- ¿Me dejas pasar?

- Priska…- dijo acercándose más mientras yo retrocedía. – Solo dame una oportunidad.

- Aléjate – al detenerme los dos estábamos dentro y el cerraba la puerta. - Josh abre esa puerta ahora.

- Si eso quieres…

Josh abrió la tabla para cambiar a los bebés y se afirmó ahí dejándome la salida libre, lo miré con cara de pocos amigos y me dispuse a salir.

**Narra Josh **

Con la persona que menos esperaba encontrarme ahí era con ella, y menos en estas circunstancias, podría haberme aprovechado de la situación pero eso iba en contra de mis principios así que la deje salir, la puerta quedó abierta y yo seguí en mi lugar rogando que ella volviera pero no lo hizo…Así que la seguí y para mi suerte el asiento de su lado estaba vacío.

- Por favor solo hablemos – rogué. Sinceramente ya me sentía un arrastrado.

- Vete

- No lo haré

- Vete – dijo ella una vez más sin siquiera mirarme así que me senté

- ¿puedo sentarme?

- Haz lo que quieras – dijo

- Perdóname por no habértelo dicho yo

- No tengo por qué perdonarte no tenemos nada

- Pero podríamos –dije un poco más bajo.

- Estas realmente loco Josh – dijo ahora haciendo que la mirara – Vas a tener un hijo con mi hermana Gemela y te das el gusto de insinuárteme.

- Solo quiero hacer las cosas bien

- Jamás te he dado alguna esperanza.

- Bien – dije ya cansado de insistir – No insistiré más, pero el día en que te des cuenta de las cosas va a ser tarde.

- Pues mejor tarde que nunca.

Eso me dejo pensando, no me moví del asiento, no quería separarme de su lado, se sentía tan bien y su perfume lo tenía grabado, era exquisito, que hubiera dado por tan solo probar otra vez sus labios…pero no podía forzarla a nada. Llevábamos casi media hora de viaje y ella se durmió sobre mi hombro, no lo pude evitar y suavemente deslicé mi brazo por su espalda y la abracé, era como un sueño y se veía tan tierna dormida que me provocaba mil cosas. Le acariciaba el cabello mientras yo también me quedaba dormido pero algo me sobresaltó y desperté, ella se aferraba a mí de tal forma que no pude evitar que me recorriera un escalofrío.

Habíamos llegado al aeropuerto de Nashville, lo supe por que alguna de las azafatas dijo por altavoz que nos abrocháramos los cinturones, Priska aun dormía a mi lado, más bien con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Estaba tan bella así indefensa sin ese cascarón que la cubría cada vez que estaba en mi compañía…

- Pris…- le acaricié el rostro y le hablaba al oído – Despierta, estamos llegando.

- mm…- se ve que no quería despertar, se quejaba como cuando uno quiere que lo dejen seguir durmiendo.

- Priska cariño ya llegamos – creo que esa fue la palabra clave.

- ¿Cariño? – de pronto despertó completamente y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué? – dije con tentación de risa.

- No vuelvas a llamarme así Josh

- Esta bien, no lo haré – me disculpé.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – dijo enfadada pensando quizá qué cosas de mi porque nos se durmió.

- No me mires así, tú solita te abrazaste de mí.

Eso la hizo sonrojarse y sin decir nada se sentó erguida en su asiento. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y al momento de bajarnos llegó Jeremy y me vio con cara de sorpresa pero no me hizo ningún mal gesto ni nada. Nos fuimos los tres juntos a recoger nuestras maletas y en todo ese tiempo Priska no me habló absolutamente nada en cambio Jeremy estaba de lo más normal conmigo mientras hablábamos cosas de la banda y la gira que se aproximaba.

- Bueno, por lo que veo van a Franklin ¿no? – pregunté a Jeremy.

- Si…- el dudó un poco mirando primero a Priska. – Priska quiere visitar a su hermana y su madre…

- Oh…- dije, eso realmente me pareció un poco problemático. Solo pedía a Dios que Katy supiera comportarse. - ¿Y en que se irán?

- Ni pienses que me iré contigo – dijo de pronto ella.

- Se irán conmigo – era la voz de Hayley, estaba de tras de mí – Yo vine por ellos si quieres podrías irte con nosotros.

Me dio un poco de pena pensar que Priska no quería nada conmigo…pero claramente yo había sido el que arruinó las cosas desde el principio así que me obligaba a mi mismo a no quejarme por nada, debería aprender a superar mis propios errores.

Llegamos a Franklin y ella no me habló, bueno, no hablo con nadie durante todo el trayecto, cuando Hayley estacionó en su casa y nos bajamos todos ya que nuestras respectivas cosas quedaban muy cercanas.

- Bueno chicos – dijo Hayley – Mucha suerte, creo que nos veremos en la tarde por que ahora tengo algunos deberes en casa.

- nos vemos luego y gracias – dije.

A Priska se le notaba muy nerviosa, cada uno de los tres solo llevaba una maleta pequeña señal de que nos quedábamos por poco tiempo. Llegamos a su casa los tres nos quedamos inmóviles, yo también estaba nervioso ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría Katy al ver a su hermana y menos al verme a mí con ella.

- Te acompaño – dije, ella no me miró – También debo pasar a saber de mi hijo.

Otra vez creo que toqué algo sensible de ella, me miró como suplicándome algo que no entendí, sus ojos se humedecieron un instante pero no cayó ninguna lagrima, Jeremy le dio un abrazo y le dijo que estaría esperando allí un momento dependiendo de lo que pasara. Ella asintió a mi pedido sin decir nada y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, yo siempre tras de ella. Tocó el timbre y a los segundos Katy salió a la entrada con su barriga ya crecida. Priska la vio por menos de medio segundo y se le abalanzó al cuello para abrazarla, Katy permanecía inmóvil delante y de pronto tuvo la reacción que menos nos esperábamos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Priska? – dijo ella en un tono muy poco amigable.

- He venido a visitarte – dijo con la voz casi quebrada – Por dios, era cierto…

- Veo que no has perdido tu tiempo Josh – dijo ahora dirigiéndose a mí con ira.

- Yo vengo por mi cuenta – dije tranquilamente. – Nos encontramos en el avión.

- Katy yo…- comenzó a decir Priska pero ella no la dejó acabar.

- ¡Vete ahora mismo de mi casa! – le gritó en la cara.- ¡No sé cómo no tienes vergüenza de venir aquí hipócrita! ¿Qué te has creído?, primero me quitas mi novio, mi padre ¿y ahora vienes aquí como si nada? Vete Priska, vete y no vuelvas porque aquí no eres, ni serás bienvenida nunca más, mejor vayan a revolcarse como lo deben haber estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo.

Hasta yo me asuste con los gritos de Katy, Priska había ido retrocediendo cada vez más hasta quedar pegada a mí, Katy cerró la puerta de un golpe y Pris echó a correr donde Jeremy la estaba esperando, lo abrazó con tal fuerza que me gustaría que por lo menos un instante lo hubiera hecho así conmigo. Me dirigí donde ellos y traté consolarla, lloraba demasiado y me dolía mucho verla así…

- Mejor vamos a mi casa y te quedas allí – Dijo Jeremy ahora mirando donde yo estaba - ¿Podrías llevar su maleta hasta mi casa Josh?

- Claro.

- Jeremy – dijo Priska apenas en un susurro por el llanto – Quiero tomar el primer vuelo de mañana.

- Está bien preciosa, así será.

**.**

**.**

**No sé ustedes, pero no me gustaría tener una hermana como Katy xD **

**Bueno, como siempre, espero que el capitúlo haya sido de su agrado, **

**y también quería hacerles una pregunta.**

**¿A quién le gusta la saga de Crepúsculo? **

**Lo que pasa es que estoy trabajando en una historia de ese tema...me gustaría la opinion de mis lectoras**

**asi la paso al pc :) **

**Un beso, ls quiero ^^  
**


	11. Corazones en fuego

_Capitulo XI_

"**Corazones en fuego"**

**Narra Priska**

**8 Julio 2005**

Ahora si podría relajarme todo lo que quisiera, estuve casi cinco días solo con exámenes finales y para mi sorpresa sobresalí en la mayoría, demás está decir que estaba feliz, bueno, digamos que me sentía bien y mal, bien por saber que me graduaría pronto y mal porque días después de que volviera de Franklin mi hermana abortó.

Aquella noticia me dejo impactada, mi hermana gemela abortó a su hijo de casi seis meses, fue una locura. Al principio creí que había sido por mi culpa pero luego me di cuenta que yo no había hecho nada. Ya era de noche y me sentía muy cansada pero animada a la vez, me fui a mi cuarto y me lancé literalmente a mi cama donde me quedé dormida así sin más.

**9 Julio 2005**

- Cariño vamos, arriba que ya es de mañana.

- Papá – pregunté sabiendo la respuesta – Estoy cansada…

- Vamos Priska si es más de medio día – dijo medio riendo – Además me prometiste que vendrías conmigo hoy.

- Está bien Papá.

Me levanté un poco perezosa pero no de mal humor ya que pensé que acompañar a papá a la conferencia mensual con cada banda. Al salir de la ducha fui a cambiarme rápidamente y tropecé con algo que ya casi había olvidado, aquella la guitarra de Josh, bueno, más bien mi guitarra ya que él me la había obsequiado y la coloqué con mis otras guitarras preciadas.

Me reí de todo eso, y más porque pensaba que fui muy dura con él siendo que se me estaba ofreciendo en bandeja…pero Josh era un mujeriego así que se lo tenía merecido, aunque por otra parte me daba pena pensar que Katy le había quitado la vida a su propio hijo, eso me hacía estremecerme….

- Estoy lista papá ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Veo que te pusiste muy guapa – dijo caminando hacia el auto.

- Yo creo que estoy igual que todos los días, incluso me puse lo primero que vi.

- si claro – dijo riendo a lo cual respondí con un sonoro beso en la mejilla. – Por supuesto sabes que habrán chicos guapos…

- Eso podría tomarlo como una iniciativa papá. Y creo que me gusta.

- Pero es que yo creo que vas por alguien más, no me lo vas a negar.

- ¿Qué? – no sabía de que hablaba pero creí darme cuenta por donde quería ir.

- ¿Me vas a decir que ya olvidaste a Josh? - ¿Qué es lo que papá sabía respecto a eso?

- De que hablas papá…

- Hablo de todas esas canciones que has hecho – ahora se volvía a reír – Y de Aquella canción que él insistió que estuviera en el disco.

Me quedé en silencio, ya no me dolía, ¿Josh y yo? No, eso ya no se vería, el seguramente estaría pensado que yo fui la culpable de lo que hizo Katy pero yo no me preocupaba por que mi conciencia estaba limpia y ahora no andaría llorando por los rincones.

Llegamos a la productora y había muchos autos en la parte de adelante, ahora encontraba mucho más atractivo el edificio que cuando era más pequeña. Entramos y lo primero que vi fue a mucha gente, todos importantes rostros, entre ellos había un chico que se me hacía conocido pero no me acordaba de donde, era muy guapo pero no quise mirar mucho porque si no se daría cuenta, estaba con algunos chicos más pero no pude saber quien mas estaba por qué papá me llevó a la sala de conferencias.

- Vamos a ver qué es lo que nos tienes Loretta – le dijo mi padre a una mujer que estaba en la sala.

La reconocí de inmediato, Loretta era la asesora de papá y de toda su confianza, era relativamente joven, ella solo le dedicó una sonrisa a papá como siempre y procedió con todo lo demás.

- Bien cariño, aquí vamos – dijo papá y me pasó una carpeta con muchas imágenes, claramente de las bandas y cantantes.

Loretta abrió una de las puertas laterales y entraron cuatro chicos, jóvenes, guapos y con un estilo muy particular. Yo por mi parte les sonreía a todos en señal de agrado y simpatía.

- Hola chicos – les saludó papá. - ¿Cómo han estado?

- Muy bien Señor Daniel – contestó el chico de la gorra blanca.

- Pues me alegro por qué tenemos noticias para ustedes. – Mi hija les adelantará algo.

- Bien – dije un poco nerviosa – Mi nombre es Priska, tengo dieciocho, y desde hoy me verán más seguido por aquí.

- ¿soltera? – preguntó el chico que había hablado antes. Todos rieron ante el comentario.

- Alex – dijo papá – no te pases he mira que ella será tu jefa.

- Pues encantado sigo sus ordenes – era realmente un galán.

- Bien – dije – La otra noticia es que el 19 de Julio All time low lanzará The party escene.

- Y la gira será 2 meses después dependiendo de su éxito – dijo papá.

- Genial – dijeron todos.

En dos horas conocí a varias bandas de chicos jóvenes y ya famosos, me llamó la atención la familiaridad con que mi padre se relacionaba con ellos sobre todo con los chicos de All time Low, todos muy simpáticos. Pero aun nos quedaba una banda, ellos no formaban parte del equipo pero querían hablar con papá así que Loretta los hizo pasar. Me quedé casi boquiabierta, eran cuatro chicos y entre ellos el que había visto en la entrada y vaya que de cerca era mucho más lindo. Hicimos las respectivas presentaciones y papá comenzó:

- Vaya, Mcfly – dijo – No los esperaba por estos lados chicos.

- Lo que pasa es que nuestra estadía en el país se alargó y ya sabes tenemos que seguir grabando – dijo Tom, el chico de cabello claro.

- Usted nos conoce y sabe cómo es nuestro desempeño y calidad – dijo ahora el guapo, Danny – Queremos terminar las grabaciones aquí y el último video.

- Además sabemos que podemos dejar todo en sus manos, es un profesional – Dougie el de cabello con bisos habló muy serio.

- ¿Qué crees Priska? – eso me sorprendió, mi padre me pedía la opinión y me puse muy nerviosa.

- Yo digo que sería muy interesante trabajar con ellos – dije y mi mirada se fijo en Danny – Además me gusta su música, se ve que saben lo que hacen. Creo que deberíamos hacerlo.

- Bien entonces trato hecho – mi padre se levantó y estrecho las manos con cada uno de ellos.

Tenía que juntarme con Jeremy en una hora más y estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, para empeorar las cosas papá no quiso pasarme el auto así que debía tomar el autobús. Salí y busque donde tomarlo y como no vi nada cerca decidí llamar a Jere.

- Hola Jefa – dijo alguien detrás de mí, por el tono creí que era Alex pero me equivoqué.

- Daniel – dije un poco sorprendida por la cercanía – Pensé que se habían ido ya.

- Me enviaron a dejar una copia del disco anterior – respondió tranquilamente. – Solo dime Danny.

- Oh, y dime ¿Tu eres el guitarrista de la banda no?

- Si, y voz – dijo algo desilusionado.

- Disculpa es solo que aun no los conocía, hasta el momento los he escuchado nada más y no veo demasiada televisión…

- no te preocupes – me encantó su sonrisa – Y dime Priska, ¿Igual haces música o algo?

- Si…pero es como más personal, digamos que como un hobbie. – dije como apurada – Toco guitarra y canto un poco.

- Vaya, me encantaría escucharte algún día.

- Si…- miré la hora – Sabes Danny, es lindo conocerte pero estoy muy apurada, me tengo que ir ya. – En eso suena mi celular – Me permites… ¿Hola?...Jeremy, si estoy aún acá, Oh, ok si, te espero.

- Bueno, como tu novio vendrá por ti, yo me voy a casa – dijo

- Jeremy no es mi novio – dije riéndome de su comentario – Soy soltera, el es un amigo.

- Lo siento no quise ser…

- no te preocupes

- Entonces como no tienes novio…- comenzó a decir un poco tímido – y yo tampoco, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo uno de estos días?

- Claro que… – no alcancé a terminar por que llegó alguien a arruinar mi tarde.

- Claro que no – dijo él. Oh diablos ¿Josh?

- Como siempre tan sutil Josh Farro – Danny y el quedaron viéndose.

- No le hagas caso Danny – dije mirándolo con mala cara – Si eso es una cita entonces acepto.

- ¡Pues es una cita entonces! – dijo Danny.

- Nos hemos encontrado ya mucho hoy, Daniel – dijo Josh con cara de pocos amigos.

- Lamentablemente – respondió Danny.

- Ok, ok – ahora hablé yo por que ya estaba harta - ¿Van a seguir así o van a ser tan amables de decirme que pasa?

- ¿Se lo dices tú? – preguntó Danny.

- Aquí no hay explicaciones que dar. – Josh me tomó del brazo – Nos vamos, me enviaron por ti.

- ¡Josh, suéltame! – le grité tratando de zafarme en eso siento la mano de Danny.

- Ella no quiere irse contigo – dijo

- ¿y qué harás?

No alcancé a ver. En qué momento pasó todo pero yo estaba ya lejos, Danny me había apartado de ellos y ahora yo trataba de calmarlos, Josh y Daniel se golpeaban frente a mí y yo no sabía qué hacer. En eso por fin salí de mi shock y fui a por el guardia de seguridad, en su lugar llegaron dos y los separaron, Danny tenía marcados los golpes de Josh, sangraba un poco por la nariz y Josh tenía un hilo de sangre proveniente de su boca. Yo en vez de estar preocupada por ellos me puse furiosa.

- ¡Son unos idiotas! – Les grité a los dos – Esto ya es más que suficiente. ¡Te has pasado de la raya Josh! Y tu Daniel también, ¿acaso los hombres no saben más que entenderse a golpes?

- ¿Que está pasando aquí? – mire a mi alrededor y vi a Alex con cara de no entender nada.

- ¿Josh?

- Pues que estos dos niños se estaban peleando a golpes – dije como burlándome pero seriamente.

- Y… ¿se podría saber por qué? – preguntó Alex poniendo cara de dolor al ver el rostro de ambos.

- Jones la estaba molestando – dijo Josh mirando a Daniel con odio.

- Tú querías forzarla a algo que ella no deseaba – contra atacó Danny y los dos quisieron echarse nuevamente uno encima del otro pero los guardias lo impidieron.

- Es decir – otra vez habló Alex – Se peleaban por Priska.

- No te hagas el gracioso Alex – ahora se dirigía a Daniel – Lo hiciste una vez pero no se volverá a repetir.

- Pues claro que no se volverá a repetir – dije – Y menos en este lugar, y si no voy corriendo a decírselo a mi padre es porque solo a ustedes no les conviene.

Me di media vuelta y dejé solos a los tres chicos, fui donde Loretta, la secretaria de papa y le dije que me llamara un taxi que llegó a los pocos minutos después por la entrada trasera. Me dirigí a casa furiosa, no quería hablar con nadie y mas encima en ese momento mi móvil comenzaba a sonar, claramente era Josh así que lo apagué, llegué a casa y me recosté en el sofá. Pensaba llamar a Hayley, llevaba tiempo sin verla.

- ¡Pris! – Contestó Hayley – Que sorpresa ¿como estas?

- Yo…bien ¿estás en nueva York? – pregunté de inmediato

- Si, ahora estoy con Jeremy, supuestamente Josh te había ido a recoger – al decir eso me mordí la lengua.

- Es que justo ahora no puedo hablarte de eso ¿Podrían venir a mi casa?

- Me preocupas chica – dijo y cortó.

Esperé impaciente la llegada de Hayley y Jeremy, hasta que por fin tocaron el timbre.

- Que bueno que… ¿Qué haces aquí? – dije al ver que era Josh el que estaba en la puerta.

- No vengo a pelear – se defendió.

- Vete

- Escúchame no voy a irme hasta que entiendas lo que tengo para decirte – me tomó de un brazo pero no fuerte y ahora estaba pegado a mi mientras me tenía sujeta contra la pared. – Te amo Priska y no soporto que estes con otro ¿Es que acaso no lo comprendes?

En él solo instante que dijo eso no pude resistirme más y tome su rostro entre mis mano para besar aquellos labios que me volvían loca y que en raras ocasiones tuve el placer de probar, envolvió mi cintura con sus manos mientras yo lo pegaba más a mi cuerpo como si quisiera que fuésemos uno solo. A medida que nos besábamos la situación subía de tono y el levantaba de a poco mi camiseta.

- Bien – dije separándole de mi – Creo que es suficiente.

- Pero…- reclamó buscando otra vez mis labios – No puedes dejarme así.

- ¿Así como? – pregunté casi riéndome es que le salió tan gracioso.

- Tan…así – se sonrojó al decir eso y le di un beso corto. – Debería tratarte más seguido así.

- No creas que esto se quedará así Josh – dije – No puedes solucionar las cosas a golpes y menos hacer escenitas delante de todos.

- Pero es que ese Daniel – se sentó y puso su cabeza entre sus manos – Me harta.

- ¿Vas a contarme de donde se conocen? – Me miró en señal de disculpa – Bien, no, pero tú y yo hablaremos seriamente.

- Como tu digas – dijo y me atrajo donde él y me besó.

- Vamos detente que va a venir Hayley con Jeremy.

Josh me ayudó a limpiar un poco hasta que llegaron los chicos que nos miraron extrañados por tanta cordialidad entre los dos.

- ¿Y a ustedes que bicho les picó? – Preguntó Hayley con curiosidad.

- Lo que pasa es que Josh está haciendo mérito para que lo perdone – le expliqué entre risas, Josh me miraba avergonzado.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo ahora Jeremy

- Porque – yo seguí riendo – Hoy montó una escena afuera de la productora…Se peleó a golpes con Daniel Jones, ¡parecían dos niños pequeños!

- ¿Golpeaste a Danny? – preguntó Hayley sorprendida

- El también me golpeó – se defendió Josh.

- Aún no entiendo que tienen que ver ustedes dos – dije haciéndome la ofendida

- ¿no? – Volvió a preguntar Hayley que miró a Josh como diciéndole "aun no le has contado" y se volvió hacia mi – No es que sea muy importante, pero ellos son algo así como "primos" pero un poco lejanos. Además de…

- Hayley – dijo de pronto Josh muy serio – Eso lo debo decir yo.

- Lo siento. – Se apresuró a decir.

- ¿Y cuando lo harás? – dije

- Cuando sea necesario

Pasamos la tarde los cuatro juntos hasta cuando Jeremy y Hayley tuvieron que irse. Josh se quedó un poco más pero al rato llegó papá de paso por qué esa noche viajaba a Las Vegas a cerrar un negocio así que me quedaría sola.

- Dime cariño, ¿Te quedarás sola hoy? – preguntó papá

- Si

- ¿Y por qué no te quedas con Josh ya que el está aquí?

Me quedé de piedra, ¿acaso mi padre me había dicho que me quedara con Josh los dos solos toda la noche en casa y con él a cientos de kilómetros de distancia? Me atoré con el café que estaba tomando en ese momento y papá muy descaradamente se echó a reír en mi cara, Josh por otra parte me miraba como queriendo decir algo.

- No me tomes el pelo papá – le dije limpiándome la boca.

- Yo no tendría problemas - dijo Josh a lo que le respondí con una Mirada fulminante – mejor no.

- Yo creo que sería bueno – volvió a decir mi padre – Tomando en cuenta que estamos en Nueva York y la tasa de asesinatos es tan grande yo por lo menos no tendría problemas en dejarte.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – dije

Al instante la van del aeropuerto pasó a recoger a papá y Josh aún seguía sentado en el living de mi casa.

- Ya es tarde Josh – dije como una indirecta.

- Pues ya deberíamos irnos a la cama – lo mire con el ceño fruncido y el hizo como si nada - ¿qué?

- El "deberíamos" no se usa Josh, tú te irás a tu hotel y yo me quedaré a dormir en MI cama.

- Pero sería más fácil "quedarnos" a dormir en tu cama – ahora se puso a reír. ¡Por dios amaba su risa!

- Veo que te tomaste muy literal lo que dijo mi papá ¿enserio quieres quedarte?

- Solo te estaba jodiendo – se dirigía a la puerta y de pronto se quedó parado – Pero si tu quieres yo lo haría encantado.

Otra vez su Mirada pudo con mi autocontrol pero esta vez no le puse límites. Josh comenzó a subir su mano por debajo de mi camiseta y a besar mi cuello, me recorrían escalofríos en todo el cuerpo al sentir sus labios contra mi piel, le ayudé a quitarse la camiseta y cuando me separé durante unos segundos de él para tomar aire ya estábamos en la puerta de mi habitación…

**.**

**.**

**Bien, Josh lo dijo, pero ella no. **

**¿que pensará esa mina? ni le dijo que lo queria...  
**

**jajá :) lean el próximo capitulo por que quedó heavy ! :D **

**veremos que pasa.**

**Un besoote!**


	12. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo XII_

"**¿Cuál es tu problema?"**

**.**

**.  
**

- ¿Estas despierta? – sentí que alguien hablaba pero no reconocí quien. De a poco fui orientándome y vi su torso desnudo bajo las cobijas de mi cama.

- ¿Josh? – Pregunté

- No, soy Danny – dijo y me sobresalté – Tranquila.

- No es gracioso Josh – pero su sonrisa me hizo hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? – preguntó al momento que se acercaba para besarme.

- ¿Cómo crees tú? – lo besé y nos quedamos un rato así luego me llevó donde él y me abrazo suavemente haciéndome sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío. – Ojala después de esto no sigamos peleando.

- Tu eres la que me busca pelea – dijo riendo – Te gusta sacarme celos.

- Es divertido – me reí también

- Te amo – dijo y yo no sabía si decirle o no lo que sentía – Descuida, no tienes que decir nada.

- Es extraño Josh – dije mirándolo – Aun pienso en el bebé que no nació.

- No te preocupes – sonaba tranquilo – Te explicaré muy pronto eso.

- Estas muy misterioso pero sé que no saco nada con presionarte.

Fui la primera en ducharme y cuando salí Josh había preparado el desayuno pero lo esperé hasta que acabó en la ducha. A ratos se sentía un poco incómoda el estar frente a él luego de haber sido suya, pero lo amaba, el llenaba mi mente y aun sentía sus labios sobre mi piel…

- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Con qué?

- Con nosotros…digo…después de lo que pasó – al decirlo me di cuenta de la situación y no sabía que responderle – Yo no quiero seguir así como si nada…

- ¿Qué insinúas? – ya veía por donde iba la conversación.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – dijo como si nada.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – volvió a preguntar.

- Yo…no lo sé – dije diciendo la verdad.

- Bien, ósea que lo sucedido no tiene importancia para ti. – dijo levantándose bruscamente.

- Josh…

- No entiendo cuál es tu problema Priska – comenzó a caminar hasta la salida.

- Josh, no quise decir eso.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quisiste decir? – ahora levantó un poco la voz. – Que me tomaste el pelo, que lo que quieres es vengarte de mi por lo de Katy eso es lo que quisiste decir, pero no sabes toda la verdad, y cuando la sepas ojala no sea demasiado tarde.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, Josh estaba dolido y por mi culpa pero es que deveras no sabía si decirle o no lo que sentía. Se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse.

- Es difícil volver a confiar en alguien que te ha defraudado tanto – al decirlo no le miré al rostro, no levanté la vista, el quedó de espaldas a mi sin darse la vuelta.

- Si es lo que piensas – dijo sin mirar atrás – Evítate mal entendidos.

Me quedé en el marco de la puerta viéndolo alejarse en su auto, no lloré, solo un suspiro salió de mí, me sentía mal pero no triste, estaba enojada pero a la vez la sensación se sentía bien…¿Qué cual era mi problema?, pues él lo era. Josh Farro era mi problema, era mis pensamientos, era mi sueño, mis pesadillas, el era mi aire, era todo para mi…pero ¿Por qué me costaba tanto decírselo? Maldito orgullo el mío, maldito aquel sentimiento que me hacía amarlo con locura pero odiarlo a la vez….

- La verdad yo tampoco te comprendo – dijo Hayley cuando termine de relatarle todo, estábamos las dos en casa.

- Simplemente lo amo – dije y ella me miro sarcástica – Pero es que es difícil, la primera vez terminó besándose contigo, luego tenía novia, después se enrolla con mi hermana gemela y para colmo la deja embarazada. Es difícil sacar el orgullo y el odio de antes.

- Se que Josh me odiará después de esto pero yo te diré la verdad porque eres mi amiga y no quiero que sufras por una mentira.

- Josh me habló de aquella verdad pero no se dé que hablan.

- Escúchame atentamente ¿Si? – se puso muy seria.

- Está bien.

- Mira, Josh no era el padre del niño que esperaba tu hermana.

- ¿Es broma? – pregunté acomodándome

- Es un poco larga la historia pero te la resumiré. - Tomó un poco de aire - El padre de aquel niño fue a Franklin porque con la familia de Josh tienen un gran lazo de amistad, días antes de tu llegada ellos se fueron porque son de Londres. Y cuando Katy se entero de su embarazo ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que se habían ido y Josh ya no era su novio pero fue a la primera persona que recurrió. Josh habló con el padre pero él no quería nada con eso porque era demasiado joven y arruinaría su carrera.

- Espera, espera – dije juntando las cosas – Por favor dime que no es Daniel.

- Lamentablemente si – al decirlo por dios que me quedé sin habla. – Josh le propuso el hacerse cargo de aquel niño.

- El mundo es demasiado pequeño. – aun no salía de mi asombro.

- Daniel se sorprendió al verte ayer, por un momento creyó que eras ella pero luego se dio cuenta que no y…

- Por eso Josh lo odia tanto – dije como si no le estuviera tomando atención.

- Si, pero Danny no es una persona mala – lo defendió – La decisión de abortar fue netamente de Katy.

- Ósea que no es demasiado tarde…

- ¿Qué? - Hayley no sabía de que hablaba.

Tomé mi bolso y las llaves del auto para salir. Iría en su búsqueda, no podía quedarme en casa con las manos cruzadas, me dirigí al hotel y pedí el número de habitación. Subí hasta el cuarto piso habitación 405 y me abrió al primer toque.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo al verme

- Se toda la verdad

- ¿Y…? – preguntó

- Oh, vamos Josh no seas niño

- No soy niño Priska – dijo algo enfadado – Ni siquiera sé porque estás aquí.

- Porque te amo Josh, por eso – sentí que en un momento las palabras no querían salir.

- Ya es tarde – al escucharlo me quedé en silencio – Yo no me arriesgaré a que un día me digas te amo y al otro me odies. Así que yo no soy el niño.

- ¿Podrías explicarte mejor?

- Lo que pasa es que me cansé de estar detrás de ti como un perro. Te demostré de mil formas que te amo, fuiste mía Priska y aun así no te importó lo que yo sentía, eres egoísta y sé que después puedo arrepentirme pero no quiero volver a verte, te reíste de mí pero eso no se repetirá…

**20 Febrero 2009 **

Aún recuerdo aquel día en que comencé a tomarle el peso a mi vida, el momento que creí haber hecho las cosas bien, en ese entonces estaba realmente sola. El día en que Josh me dijo a la cara que era una egoísta y que no quería verme nunca más me dije a mi misma que jamás me volvería a enamorar, lo maldije y sufrí como nunca lo había hecho pero juré por todo lo que amaba que saldría adelante y que Josh se arrepentiría de todo. Me gradué y comencé a estudiar, al mismo tiempo que mi padre me enseñaba como llevar adelante el negocio familiar. No volví a ver a mamá ni a Katy pero por lo que me enteré Mamá se había casado nuevamente, pero en lo personal no me interesaba. En la productora me ofrecieron realizar alguna gira con una de las bandas a modo de acabar mi práctica. Hubiera sido fantástico ir con Paramore pero analizando la situación mejor me fui con New Found Glory.

La gira duró aproximadamente 5 meses en los que hice los que jamás imaginé en mi vida, los chicos eran geniales y nos hicimos muy amigos. Pero un día de improvisto llegó el momento que por mi no hubiera llegado nunca. Papá murió.

Realmente creí que no lograría superarlo, mi padre había sido un gran y único pilar en mi vida y ahora, ¿Quién me sujetaría?...Para entonces ya era mayor de edad pero eso no lo hacía más llevadero. Fue el momento más difícil que me tocó vivir pero gracias a una persona no me dejé abandonar, Hayley, mi eterna y mejor amiga.

No volví a ver a Josh, solo a los chicos con los que mantenía una muy buena relación de amistad. Por un tiempo solo pensaba en él, ocupaba mi mente en su totalidad y se me hacía muy complicada la concentración en todo. Hasta que un día cualquiera me olvidé…y entonces otra persona ganó sitio, con la que hoy cumplo dos años y tres meses de novios, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Aquella persona es Daniel. Es contradictorio a lo que sentí en un principio hacia el pero todo en mi vida dio un vuelco irremediable…

Ahora estábamos con Paramore preparando el próximo disco, pero ellos tomaron la decisión de escribir en Nashville ya que era más cómodo y estaban cansados de dormir en hoteles todo el tiempo. Fue aquella vez cuando después de casi tres años y medio volví a ver a Josh. Era un poco irónico no verlo en tanto tiempo siendo que yo era técnicamente su "jefa" pero jamás nos encontramos o por lo menos lo tenía propuesto así.

Esa mañana hice todo lo más normal y lentamente posible ya que el vuelo de Danny llegaba en la noche así que tenía el resto del día libre pero no sabía qué hacer. Al rato decidí adelantar un poco de trabajo y en eso suena mi móvil.

- ¿Hola? – yo seguía en la computadora mientras hablaba.

- ¿Cómo estas querida? – era Hayley.

- ¡Hayley! Perdón no vi quien era – me disculpé – Estoy adelantando trabajo ¿y tú?

- Yo voy camino a tu casa con los chicos

- No sabía que estaban en la ciudad – dije calmada.

- Acabamos de llegar y queríamos darte una sorpresa – dijo – además de hablar contigo. Todos, como banda.

- Espera – al momento eso me pareció extraño - ¿Cómo banda?

- Mira yo voy por ti a tu casa y te lo explico todo, los chicos no irán allá.

Me quedé con el móvil en la mano y con el corazón palpitándome a mil por segundo. Fui por un poco de agua y al volver a mi lugar Hayley ya estaba en casa.

- No te asustes – dijo riendo – Solo usé mis llaves.

- No importa.

- Tenemos que hablarte de algo.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste por teléfono?

- Priska, con Jeremy y Zac estuvimos hablando y llegamos a la conclusión de que ya no pueden estar así.

- ¿Quiénes?, ¿Así como? –pregunté todo a la vez un poco nerviosa.

- Se supone que habías madurado, llevas más de dos años con Daniel y Josh no llevará tanto con su novia pero aun así el…

- ¿el qué?

- Aun así el ya te olvidó…

Seguía sintiéndome nerviosa cuando llegamos a la productora pero todos los nervios se esfumaron en cuanto entramos en la sala de juntas. Ahí estaba Josh con su pelo corto y aquellas camisetas que le quedaban casi pegadas al abdomen. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí.

- Hola chicos. – dije sonriéndoles y posando mi vista en Josh – Hola Josh, ha pasado tiempo.

- También lo creo – dijo correspondiendo mi simpatía – Estas muy cambiada.

- Es que mi niña ya es toda una mujer – dijo Jeremy – Como pasa el tiempo…aún recuerdo cuando tenía que contarle un cuento antes de dormir…

- Cállate Jeremy – le dije y todos rieron a la vez mientras yo me sonrojaba un poco. – Bien, me sacaron de mi descanso y me gustaría saber por qué.

- Pues…- comenzó Hayley – Te tenemos que comunicar algo.

- No me digan que ahora si va la separación – de tan solo pensar en eso me entraron los nervios otra vez.

- No, no – dijo Josh – No lo digas ni en broma, es sobre otro tema.

- Queremos que Taylor miembro oficial de la banda – dijo Zac a lo cual respondí con un levantamiento de cejas.

- ¿Y por qué no lo dijeron antes?

- Por qué no estábamos bien seguros – contestó Jeremy

- ¿Y ahora están seguros? – volví a preguntar

- Pues no te lo estaríamos diciendo si no fuera así – dijo Hayley un poco harta. - Taylor ha sido un gran apoyo para nosotros y lo sabes mejor que nadie, ha estado a nuestro lado desde mucho antes de los inicios de la banda y nos ha acompañado en la gira incluso sin ser parte oficial de la banda.

- ¿Dónde está Taylor? – pregunté luego de que ella acabara de hablar.

- No se lo hemos dicho aún – dijo Josh – Es una sorpresa.

- Ah – dije – Mañana a primera hora los quiero a todos juntos aquí mismo, y no sería malo que me mostraran algunos de sus avances. De todas formas hoy es domingo y no podemos hacer mucho.

- También queríamos hablarte sobre eso…- Jeremy habló esta vez. – Podemos quedarnos a ensayar un rato aquí mañana te damos una copia si quieres.

- Me parece perfecto – dije feliz.

- Si quieres puedes quedarte – Josh y yo nos vimos por unos segundos y Zac tosió a modo de acabar con la tensión.

Todo fue tan extraño…Sinceramente creí que todo sería peor, que como sucede en las películas volvería a verlo y todo mi amor por el renacería pero no sentí nada…Tuve algún que otro recuerdo de él pero de ahí a algo mas no, y quedé satisfecha por eso incluso pudimos hablar muy bien solo como amigos contándonos alguna de las cosas que habíamos hecho durante el tiempo que no nos vimos y quedamos de salir un día a tomarnos algo para charlar. Yo acepté gustosa pero primero debía hablarlo con Danny y el accedió…Oh dios, ¡Danny! Debía ir al aeropuerto por él y estaba retrasada ni siquiera alcanzaba a cambiarme. Me disculpé con los chicos y Hayley me prestó su auto para llegar más rápido, para mi sorpresa el avión venía llegando pero aun no aterrizaba. Estuve esperando un buen rato hasta que vi algunas mechas púrpura en el cabello de un chico, era Dougie y no demoró en abrazarme fuerte y darme vueltas en el aire.

- Hola Taffy – me saludó con un beso en la mejilla luego de dejarme en el piso. El me puso así porque decía que me encontraba muy dulce y el Taffy era su favorito.

- Oh Dios Dougie – dije apuntando su cabello - ¿Púrpura?

- Es cool – respondió con una sonrisa. – Ya te extrañábamos…Así que nos colamos a Danny. Felices dos años y cinco meses.

- Eso me toca a mí – por detrás apareció Danny y me lancé a su cuello para besarlo.

Nos fuimos a casa y preparamos la demás habitaciones para los chicos ya que no sabía que ellos también iban a viajar, era extraño convivir solo con hombres y más si eran cuatro con tan solo una mujer.

Al estar ya tranquilos con Danny salimos a la terraza porque quería darme una sorpresa…

- Estas tan misterioso últimamente – le dije - ¿Qué te traes?

- Quiero hablar contigo – en ese momento me puse muy nerviosa y se me pasaron mil cosas por la mente. – Descuida no es nada malo. O depende de cómo lo tomes tú.

- Tan solo dímelo que me pones nerviosa. – le pedí.

- Bien sabes que me cuenta un poco decir este tipo de cosas…

- entonces tomate tu tiempo.

- No…digo prefiero decírtelo ahora ya sin rodeos – al decir eso hizo que lo mirara a los ojos - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¿Danny? – No creía lo que oía - ¿Quieres que nos casemos?

- Te amo Priska y…

- Acepto – dije antes de que el siguiera hablando – Te amo Danny y quiero ser tu esposa.

En ese momento estaba muy segura de mis decisiones pero algo muy extraño pasó por mi mente…algo que creía olvidado…Danny me besó mientras yo aún seguía con ese recuerdo…Aquella imagen de Josh cuando me pidió que sea su novia y yo rechacé tajantemente y ahora sin más aceptaba ser la mujer de otro hombre…Josh…

¿Por qué volviste a arruinar mi vida?...

**.**

**.**

**Bien, estoy recibiendo todo tipo de insultos.**

**puteen todo lo que quieran señoritas jajá :) **

**Bueno, creo que alguna vez también quise darme el lujo de hacerme la dificil**

**¿Quién se resiste a hacerlo? **

**pero perdí.**

**¿Y eso que moraleja deja?**

**Que hay que entregarse en bandeja!**

**No broma...**

**la verdad es que muchas nos hacemos las interesantes **

**y nos ponemos primero en todas las situaciones,**

**eso chicas, es ser egoísta. A veces deberíamos pensar en el otro también...**

**Un beso. Actualizo pronto.**

**Las quiero lectoras :) **


	13. ¿Qué dices que dijiste?

**_._**

**_._**

_Capitulo XIII_

"**¿Qué dices qué dijiste?"**

**.**

**.  
**

Aquella noche celebramos, para eso habían viajado los chicos pero no pude quedarme hasta muy tarde porque a la mañana siguiente debía trabajar.

- Te noto un poco preocupada – dijo Danny mientras se acostaba a mi lado en la cama.

- Es solo que quería comentarte algo

- ¿Qué es?

- Hoy estuve hablando con Josh – le solté de pronto y sus caricias pararon para ahora Mirarme fijamente – Danny, no es nada.

- ¿Qué sentiste? – preguntó un poco desilusionado.

- Sentí que ya es parte de mi pasado superado – dije muy convencida y deveras sentía eso.- Ya era tiempo de que paráramos esto ya que trabajamos casi juntos.

- Ósea solo una relación laboral – ahora se notaba más relajado.

- Mas de amistad – corregí – Danny, sabes que te amo, nos casaremos y Josh no significa ya nada para mí en ese sentido, ya no hay resentimientos tampoco y lo hablamos. Solo quiero que lo sepas para evitarme malos entendidos.

- Me parece bien – me sonrió – sé que me amas y eso me tranquiliza pero tampoco pretendas que no me ponga un poco celoso, es normal…

- Claro que lo sé – dije - ¿Te enojarías si alguna vez me tomó un café con él?

- ¿Los dos solos? – su rostro se descompuso un poco pero luego volvió a la normalidad.

- Ósea no es como piensas pero solo salir

- Escúchame amor…Sabes que confío demasiado en ti, y si alguna vez llega a confundirte no dudes en decírmelo ¿lo prometes?

- Claro que si, aunque dudo que pase – le convencí - ¿eso es un sí?

- si

Desperté y eran casi las ocho de la mañana, Danny no estaba y supuse que andaba con los chicos arreglando unas cosas de la banda así que me levanté e hice todo con calma para ir al encuentro de los chicos en la disquera ya que hoy Taylor firmaba el contrato oficial. De camino me fijé en mi mano y vi aquel anillo de compromiso…se sentía extraño, ahora si entendía a Bella Swan cuando decía que era como si pesara como una roca o algo así…pero más que un peso material, era un peso emocional y espiritual. Cuando llegué los chicos ya estaban ahí y los saludé, a los pocos minutos Hayley me llevó afuera porque quería hablar de algo conmigo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo tomando mi mano con el anillo.

- es un anillo – dije – Eres muy observadora…

- Priska…- puso una cara de "dímelo o correrá sangre" esa que ponía cada vez que sabía que le ocultaba algo.

- Estoy comprometida – le dije sonrojándome un poco, pensé que no sería para tanto pero su cara me sorprendió.

- ¡¿Cómo que vas a casarte? – aquello fue un grito.

- ¿Casarte? – Oh dios eran los chicos que habían escuchado cuando Hayley habló.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Hayley mirándome a los ojos sin apartar la vista – Tú no puedes casarte

- ¿Estás loca? – no entendía a lo que quería llegar. – Claro que puedo y lo haré.

- Es decir – se corrigió sin dejar de mirarme todos – No con él.

- Hayley, ¿acaso quieres que me case con el jardinero? – Zac rió por lo bajo.

- No, pues…- corrió la mirada – No me hagas caso. Felicitaciones.

- No te veo muy convencida – dije.

- Sabes lo que pienso de Daniel

- ¿Oigan y Josh? – preguntó de pronto Jeremy y ahí me di cuenta que no lo veía desde que…desde que vio la sortija en mi dedo.

Pasaron los días y Hayley estaba muy extraña conmigo, al igual que los chicos, ahora Taylor era oficialmente parte de la banda y todos estaban muy contentos pero por lo que podía percibir eran todos menos Josh. Lo veía todos los días y siempre se comportaba raro, se sobresaltaba o cuando le decía que saliéramos a hacer algo me daba cualquier excusa, eso me llevaba a pensar un millón de cosas…Hasta que un día tan solo aceptó.

- Haz estado demasiado extraño estos días – le dije cuando llegamos a la cafetería.

- ¿A si?

- Si, no sé estas como un poco ido y desconcentrado y que yo sepa no eres así…

- Es solo un cuadro de estrés – respondió tranquilo – He tenido mucha presión últimamente.

- Oh…- dije sin creerlo.

- Así que ¿después de casarte que harás? – preguntó de pronto, yo no supe que responderle en verdad no lo había pensado.

- Yo…no lo sé – dije.

- No, digo porque tú tienes todo acá y el todo allá, entones da como para pensar ¿no?

- Hey Josh – le dije mirando a una chica que estaba cerca - ¿Esa no es tu novia?...

- ¿Tabitha? – al decirlo ella nos vio y se dirigió donde nosotros un poco enojada.

- ¿Así que tu eres Priska? – preguntó sin siquiera saludar.

- S-si – respondí titubeante – Tu eres la novia de Josh

- Pues ERA la novia de Josh – ahora no solamente se notaba enojada sino que lo estaba demostrando - ¿Acaso no le contaste Josh?

- Tabitha este no es el lugar por favor…- Josh la tomó de un brazo.

- Suéltame – se zafó del brazo de Josh y me miró – Esto no es más que culpa tuya Priska, y en realidad me importa un miserable bledo quien seas.

- No comprendo – dije un poco nerviosa y sin saber a qué iba todo esto.

- No te hagas la desentendida querida que no te viene – miró a Josh de reojo y yo no sabía qué hacer – Sabes voy a contarte algo para que sepas un poco de lo que hablo.

- Tabitha ya es suficiente – decía Josh tratando de contenerla.

- Josh te nombraba hasta cuando hacíamos el amor – al decirlo Josh la tomó del brazo y la llevó afuera furioso. Por mi parte quedé turbada… ¡¿Qué Josh qué?

Fueron unos minutos confusos en los que no supe que hacer, mi corazón palpitaba a mil, hasta creí que me podía dar un ataque pero de pronto solo me calmé y sentí solo deseos de una cosa. Salí a la calle donde el aun discutía con Tabitha y lo enfrenté.

- Eres de lo peor Josh – estaba furiosa y quería hacérselo saber y de una vez le pegué una bofetada que casi le quedó marcada.

- ¿Priska? – dijo atónito a mi reacción.

- Eres un idiota Josh, eres un egoísta – le dije un poco salida - ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto? ¿Acaso crees que yo volveré a estar contigo?

- Hey espera…- dijo pero volví a hablar

- Escucha. No deberías haberme hecho creer que solo querías ser mi amigo. Y realmente me importa una mierda si aun me amas o no, ahora yo estoy feliz, voy a casarme y yo precisamente no fui la culpable de que en estos momentos no estuviéramos juntos.

- Yo…lo siento – al escucharlo admitiéndolo más me enojé.

- Josh – traté de controlarme – Yo ya no te amo, y si tu ahora sufres pues es lo mismo por lo que yo pasé. Por favor…No arruines mi vida otra vez.

Lo dejé ahí y mientras me iba sentía su mirada sobre mí, por un momento me dio lástima haberle dicho todas esas cosas pero al instante me arrepentí de sentir pena por él, después de todo el jamás pasaría por que yo pasé cuando me obligó a salir de su vida. Llegué a casa y solo estaba Danny y claro tenía que tocar el tema de Josh.

- ¿Cómo les fue hoy? – preguntó haciéndose el indiferente.

- Bien – aun estaba un poco enfadada – Fuimos por un café

- Oh – dijo sin saber que más decir.

- Sabes estaba pensando – dije - ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?

- ¿Por qué? – se notaba un poco de ansiedad.

- No, lo que pasa es que ya llevamos mucho tiempo esperando… ¿para qué esperar más?

- Estas diciéndome que…

- Si quiero casarme lo antes posible – dije decidida.

- ¿Por qué tanto apuro de pronto? – ¡Solo dime que si y ya! – No será que tu salida de hoy influyó en algo…

- No – dije – Quería decírtelo hace días.

Noté que Danny no quedó demasiado convencido pero eso me tenía sin cuidado. Estuve pensando en aquella pregunta que me tomó desprevenida ante Josh ¿Qué haría después de casarme?...Pues no me quedaría a ver como mi matrimonio fracasaba con Josh cerca por que dentro de mi sabía que si seguía cerca de él acabaría por rendirme. En ese caso me iría con Danny…

**.**

**.**

**Ok, a veces me estresa Priska ¬¬ sufro escribiendo este fic :( **

**es que ella es muy mala con Josh...pero igual Josh no sé tiene algo jajá**

**Priska se casará...Josh al parecer aun no la olvida**

**¿Qué pasará en el próximo capitulo? :O **

**Espero sus ****reviews ! **

**Las quiero *-*  
**


	14. Dos semanas

**.**

**.**

_Capitulo XIV_

"**Dos semanas"**

**.**

**.  
**

No pasó más de un día de lo ocurrido con Josh y Hayley ya estaba en casa para que le diera explicaciones de que había pasado.

- Realmente estas enloqueciendo Priska – dijo a modo de broma.

- No te rías, enserio eso fue muy extraño y no voy a mentirte

- ¿con que?

- No me extrañaría que tú estuvieras detrás de todo esto. – al decirlo me miró mal.

- Estas loca – se defendió - ¿Cómo podría yo estar involucrada?

- No te hagas Hayley, sé que no te gusta Danny para mí, y sé que tú fuiste la que hizo los planes para que volviera a ver a Josh. Tú esperabas que yo corriera a sus brazos y dejara a Daniel por eso la sorpresa cuando viste mi anillo de compromiso. Siempre has querido que estemos juntos.

- Escucha yo…- comenzó a decir -…yo lo siento mucho, no quería que todo llegara a este punto.

- ¿Ósea es cierto?

- De cierta forma – admitió. - ¿él te lo dijo?

- No, lo supuse – dije – En realidad solo te saqué verdad por mentira.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Jamás creí que harías algo así

- Pe-pero Pris…- la había pillado desprevenida – Yo solo quería ayudar.

- Descuida, no es tu culpa pero vamos quería hablarte de otra cosa.

- Pues dime

- Quiero que seas mi dama de honor.

- Supongo que me estas cargando…- negué con la cabeza - ¿Qué gano yo?

- Mi segundo y último intento de ser AMIGA de Josh como sé que tú quieres.

- Acepto – dijo con una sonrisa.

Noté que mi amiga no quedó demasiado satisfecha con mi petición pero más que nada lo hice para ver hasta qué punto llegaría ella al intentar que Josh y yo tuviéramos una buena relación. Daniel con los chicos estaban grabando un par de canciones mientras estaban de vacaciones ya que se entretenían mucho pero esa noche volvieron muy tarde y nos les alcancé a ver. A la mañana siguiente estaban todos en pie y esperándome.

- ¿Qué les pasó que se cayeron de la cama? – les pregunté en broma porque era muy temprano y no acostumbraban a levantarse antes de medio día.

- Pues – dijo Danny – Dijiste que querías casarte lo antes posible. – se me paró el corazón.

- Y…- dije con miedo de que fuera el mismo día. Sabía que ellos serían capaces de algo así.

- Descuida no te pillaremos por sorpresa – rió Tom – No es hoy.

- Es en dos semanas – dijo Harry – Pero aún creo que es poco tiempo.

- ¡¿Dos semanas? – Pregunté - ¿No podría haber sido antes?

Todos me miraron sin entender nada.

- No te entiendo – dijo Danny con cara de sorpresa.

- Es demasiado tiempo – expliqué.

- ¡¿Dos semanas es mucho tiempo? – dijeron todos al unísono.

Bien, cometí un error, no debí haberles llamado la atención pero es que en ese momento se me hizo inevitable. Bueno, solo debería esperar dos semanas, y lo bueno de todo es que Danny no quiso que yo desatendiera mis asuntos de trabajo por lo que el se encargaría de todo lo referente a la boda. Hubieron unos días en que me tomé libre para ver lo del vestido y todo así que fui por Hayley para que me ayudara, después de todo sería mi dama de honor.

- ¿Deveras tenías que traer a Josh? – dije de mala gana cuando Josh estaba un poco alejado.

- Prometiste que serían amigos ¿y qué mejor forma de empezar? – llamó a Josh y éste vino donde nosotras.

- ¿Qué te pondrás Hayley? – le pregunté cuando la presencia de él se me hizo un poco incómoda.

- Esta es la perfecta ocasión para estrenar aquel vestido que compramos juntas hace poco.

- Hayley – dije – Ese vestido es para un funeral…

- Es perfecto ¿no? – Eso me irritó.- Vamos no te enojes es una broma.

Después de probarme muchos vestidos me aburrí ya que Hayley los rechazaba todos y tampoco eran de mi agrado, Josh se notaba un poco incómodo así que les dije que mejor otro día iría por más. En eso Hayley fue al baño y nos dejó solos esperándola afuera de la tienda.

- No debiste venir si no querías – le dije cuando estábamos apoyados en la pared mirando a la gente pasar.

- Jamás dije que no quisiera – dijo sin inmutarse – Creo que fue entretenido.

- Hayley cree que es la mejor forma de que empecemos de nuevo nuestra amistad luego de lo ocurrido hace días

- Si…sobre eso…- dijo ahora mirándome aun apoyado. – No fue mi intención que todo terminara así, disculpa.

- Creo que igual exagere un poco

- No lo creo…tuviste razón en todo lo que dijiste ahí…después de todo si no hubiera sido tan estúpido…estos preparativos podrían ser para nuestra boda…

**Narra Josh **

_- ¿Por qué me odias? – le dije, su rostro cambió repentinamente y se notó sorprendida._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Por qué me odias? – volví a preguntar._

_- Yo…- en ese instante los dos notamos que estábamos demasiado cerca, y mi vista iba de sus ojos a sus…labios…- aléjate Josh…_

_Ninguno hizo caso a ese comentario, sentí de pronto mi respiración más agitada de lo normal y también la de ella, y claro, es que nuestros labios estaban a menos de 5 centímetros…Quería alejarme, pero ningún músculo respondía. La miré a los ojos fijamente y vi lo que esperaba…su muro se había derrumbado…y supe lo que debía hacer…_

_Mi mano que aun reposaba en su brazo ahora estaba en su cintura atrayéndola mas hacia mi cuerpo, los dos estábamos nerviosos y eso se notaba en el ambiente, sinceramente quería besarla…se sentía tan bien el estar así, nunca había vivido algo así._

_Al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los míos una sensación de tranquilidad me inundó poco a poco ella comenzó a corresponder y se pegó mas a mi pasando sus manos por mi cuello…_

Aquel recuerdo hizo que apretara las mandíbulas con fuerza…ese recuerdo hacía que a cada minuto me reprochara lo idiota e inmaduro que fui. Y ahora ella estaba a solo una semana de casarse con otro…y sabía que jamás me conformaría con ser solo su amigo.

Ella estaba feliz y trataba de convencerme cada vez mas de que eso era lo importante, su felicidad. Pero, yo no quería sufrir de esta forma eternamente…nunca había sentido algo tan intenso y sentía cada día que estaba a su lado que para ella nuestro amor solo era parte de un mal recuerdo.

- ¿Qué te parece Josh? – Preguntó Priska cuando acabó de ponerse el vestido de novia mientras yo estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos - ¿Josh?

- Ah, si…- me quedé viéndola y tuve un impulso de besarla ahí mismo, ya no aguantaba más pero me contuve – Me encanta, estas preciosa.

- Eres lo mejor – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla – Creo que tenía razón en venir contigo.

- Si Hayley no le hubiera gustado ninguno – dije conteniéndome – ¿Quieres ir por un café?

- Claro me encantaría – aceptó con una sonrisa.

Vaya, aun no cae en mi mente como de un día a otro nos convertimos en íntimos amigos. Solo dos días restaban para que la alejaran de mí para siempre… ¡Por dios se le veía tan hermosa y sonriente que llegaba a creer que todo era una mala broma! Mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas y los chicos de alguna u otra forma trataban de apoyarme, con decir que hasta pensé en que podría aparecerme en medio de la boda e interponerme a que se casara y luego escapar juntos…pero eso solo pasa en las películas, ella jamás me perdonaría algo así.

Quería estar solo, necesitaba pensar y tener claras las cosas pero nada resultaba. Pedí una habitación mas en el hotel, separada de los chicos y llevé conmigo mi guitarra acústica y mi cuaderno de composiciones, realmente era el peor día de mi vida. No. Aún faltaban 24 horas para que ese día llegara y la perdería. Ya habían pasado casi cinco horas de estar allí y todo el tiempo sonaba el móvil y eran los chicos y dejaban mensajes pero yo no les respondía pero de pronto veo la pantalla y tenía muchísimas llamadas de Priska, al momento volvió a llamar.

- ¡Josh! – Dijo un poco exaltada - ¿Estás bien?

- Claro ¿Por qué? – pregunté

- Es que nadie sabe donde estas – se notaba un poco preocupada - ¿Enserio estas bien?

- Si Priska estoy bien

- Estas extraño – dijo

- No…solo estoy un poco cansado es todo

- Oh…

- ¿Necesitabas algo? – Dije como para romper el silencio.

- Yo…quería verte – mi corazón dio un salto pero me obligué a no pensar cosas que no eran.

- ¿Verme? ¿Por qué? – pregunté lo más normal posible.

- Necesito hablarte de algo…no me siento bien Josh

- Espérame en tu casa que voy allá

- No, no – dijo rápidamente – Acá no, ¿Podría ser en otra parte?

- Oh…entonces ven al hotel y me llamas cuando llegues.

- Bien. Adiós.

Traté de calmarme, bien, ella quería hablar conmigo pero puede que sea de cualquier otra cosa…Realmente no me gustaba sentirme así, estaba mal, nunca había convivido con sensaciones tan angustiantes y dolorosas. Volví en si y me encontré recostado en la cama mirando el cielo raso fijamente como tratando de buscarle alguna solución a mi dolor. En eso suena mi móvil y bajé a la recepción.

- Hola Josh – me saludó al verme – Perdón por llamarte tan de improviso.

- No, no te preocupes – dije un poco incomodo – Mejor vamos arriba.

Todo el trayecto a la habitación lo hicimos en silencio. Ella tenía sus manos tomadas por detrás y con el vestido que llevaba puesto se veía tan dulce como una niña pequeña…

- ¿Se cambiaron de habitación? – preguntó cuando le abrí la puerta.

- No, es que necesitaba estar solo un rato.

- Pues es linda – dijo cuando entró y recorrió todo con la mirada.

- Si aunque es pequeña – dije como por decir algo, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa débil y sabía que algo no andaba bien - ¿Estás bien?

- Solo un poco cansada – eso no se lo creí. Me atreví a acércame un poco mas y tomé su mano.

- Te conozco Priska – dije mirándola fijamente - ¿Qué es lo que no va bien?

Sostuvo mi mirada por pocos segundos y sin previo aviso me abrazó fuerte. La estreché entre mis brazos y sentí como sus lágrimas mojaban mi camiseta, pero no le di importancia a eso, eran otras sensaciones las surgieron al sentir su cuerpo junto al mío. Traté de consolarla pero no había caso, estaba totalmente deshecha así que la llevé al sofá que estaba cerca y le di un vaso con agua mientras acariciaba su pelo.

- Entonces – dije tratando de calmarla – Ahora dime que es lo que sucede ¿sí?

- Josh…- me miró fijamente y no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

- Tranquila – dije sin apartar la vista de ella, ahora ya no caían mas lagrimas.

- Josh no quiero casarme – me miró con sus ojos humedecidos y sentí como mi pecho se abría a muchas posibilidades…

**.**

**.**

**Se me habia olvidado actualizar ! **

**I'm so sorry **

**colegio de mierda no me deja tener vida ¬¬ **

**Espero este capitulo de esta cosa a la que llamo fic sea de su agrado :) **

**Un besooooo!**


	15. El último beso

_._

_._

_Capítulo XV_

"**El último beso"**

**.**

**.**

En ese momento no reaccioné a decirle algo, me tomó por sorpresa y no sabía que decir, quizá podría haberle aconsejado que no se casara porque yo la amaba y que se quedara conmigo pero me constaba que lo amaba…

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Daniel te hizo algo? – pregunté pasando por todas las situaciones posibles.

- No…es solo que no se si estoy preparada. – le sonreí a modo de simpatía pero al instante sentí que todo se venía abajo otra vez.

- ¿No estás preparada?

- No lo sé Josh – agachó la cabeza y la atraje hacia mí y la abracé – Ya no sé nada.

- Es solo la ansiedad – le dije al oído ni yo me creía lo que decía, me sentía estúpido pero de todas formas ella estaría mejor con él. – He escuchado que todas las novias se ponen así antes de la boda.

- Puede ser – se separó de mí y me miró como no creyendo lo que le decía.

- Mamá me comentó una vez que estuvo a punto de dejar plantado a mi padre en la iglesia pero al final ya ves – dije – Están más que felices juntos.

- ¿Enserio crees que sea solo eso? – preguntó un poco indecisa. Yo asentí y me abrazó nuevamente. – Gracias Josh. Por todo lo que has hecho y por a pesar de todo aun estar a mi lado.

- No me lo agradezcas – dije – Te defraudé una vez como hombre. No lo haré otra vez como amigo.

Me miró a los ojos y pude ver la confusión en ellos ¿acaso se había dado cuenta de que aun la amaba?, no, era imposible, desde que nos volvimos a encontrar no lo dije, pero sabía muy bien que me conocía tan bien como yo a ella.

- ¿Estarás en la boda? – preguntó tomando mi mano. Sentí el contacto de su piel suave y me puse un poco nervioso.

- No podría no estar presente

- Si no vas lo entendería Josh – dijo pero yo estaba dispuesto a ir.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. – trataba de controlarme.

Nos quedamos en completo y absoluto silencio, yo miraba nuestras manos mientras jugábamos con los dedos, el ambiente estaba tranquilo, no había tensión pero trataba con todas mis fuerzas de controlarme.

- Josh…- dijo bajando la mirada y entrelazando nuestras manos - ¿Nos volveremos a ver algún día?

No pude articular palabra, su pregunta me dolió y no estaba seguro de mi respuesta. La verdad no estaba seguro de nada en esos momentos…solo que aun quedaba un largo camino por recorrer y sin ella.

Levantó la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron, ambos húmedos por que por dentro sabíamos la respuesta a su pregunta aunque no lo dijéramos. Ella posó una mano en mi mejilla y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a mí, con delicadeza la aparté unos centímetros.

- Lo siento Josh – dijo avergonzada y se dirigió a la puerta.

Reaccioné rápido, fue como si no estuviera pensando más que en sus labios, no la dejé avanzar más porque ya la tenía tomatada suavemente de la mano y ella se giró hasta que quedamos frente a frente sin más que observándonos mutuamente. Sentía como comenzó a hiperventilar y su corazón latía a unísono con el mío. Ya no podía resistir un segundo más pero al mismo tiempo deseaba extender aquel momento mágico lo más posible…Nuestros labios entreabiertos se rozaban y sentía su respiración sobre mi rostro. No nos atrevíamos a ir más lejos y por mi parte no sabía si ir más allá o no, hasta que tan solo nos dejamos llevar…

Sus suaves labios estaban sobre los míos moviéndose rítmicamente mientras ella se pegaba cada vez más a mí. En ese momento me recorrieron de pies a cabeza una serie de emociones indescriptibles…El tan solo besarla me hizo revivir todo lo que guardé durante casi cuatro años en mi interior tan solo por orgullo. Pero la amaba, la amaba y no sabía si sería capaz de esconderlo por más tiempo. ¿Podría ser que ella sintiera lo mismo?, no podría haberlo asegurado pero si no lo hiciera jamás me hubiera besado de tal forma. En ese instante llegué a pensar que todo era un sueño y era tal mi obsesión que lo recreaba todo pero ella estaba ahí, yo podía acariciarla y ella a mí, lo peor era que me quedaría con ese recuerdo. Sería lo único que me quedaría de ella…

- No deberías hacer esto – amablemente la aparté de mi cuerpo. Ella volvió a mirarme avergonzada.

- Esto es nuestra despedida Josh – Nunca me habían dolido tanto unas pocas palabras en la vida como lo habían hecho esas.

- No debiste haberte molestado.

- Creo que esto responde a mi pregunta anterior – dijo – Simplemente no te olvidaré Josh, eres una gran persona. Y…lo siento si las cosas no fueron de otra forma.

Abandonó la habitación sin decir nada más. Quedé completamente ensimismado en mis pensamientos, en aquel momento no reaccioné a nada más que tomar mi cabeza entre las manos y repetirme lo idiota que fui en el pasado. Ahora ¿Hasta cuando me atormentaría por todo lo que pasó? Ella se casaría, se marcharía y simplemente la perdería, debería obligarme a seguir con mi vida rutinariamente. Pero ¿Sería capaz? ¿El tiempo borraría todo rastro de sufrimiento?...no era que me importara demasiado en esos momentos pero me preguntaba si sería posible olvidarla, ese pensamiento me atormentaba mientras me servía el primer trago.

**.**

**.**

**Este capi fue muy corto pero como melancolico :( **


	16. La boda

**_._**

**_._**

_Capitulo XVI_

"**La boda"**

**.**

**.**

Como quitar de mi mente su bella figura en aquel vestido blanco… ¿puro?, blanco… ¿Blanco? ¡JÁ! Fuiste mía mucho antes que de él. Me entregaste tu cuerpo, tu corazón y fuimos una sola alma. Tu amor me pertenece, lo sé. Tu corazón estará conmigo pero tú estarás a su lado. ¿Qué haces Priska? Mi amor, yo estoy aquí ¿Por qué entonces no soy yo el que te espera en el altar? ¿Por qué dejarme solo a la deriva cuando podríamos ser los dos?...

- ¿Seguros que no ha llamado?

- No – respondió Hayley un poco nerviosa. – Priska yo creo que…

- ¿¡Qué? – se veía muy furiosa

- Ha pasado más de dos horas – dije serio intentando de calmarla un poco – La iglesia está repleta de periodistas y si Daniel no llega es por algo.

- Es un miserable – dijo con odio, jamás la había escuchado hablar así. – Dijo que me amaba y ya ven. Me dejó plantada en el altar.

- Las cosas pasan por algo Priska – la miré a los ojos y ella corrió la mirada, Hayley ya no estaba con nosotros. Priska se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a mí.

- Josh – dijo – Ayúdame a sacarme esto

- ¿Qué? – ella se había volteado para que le desabrochara el vestido y oí como me temblaba la voz.

- Vamos Josh. – Insistió fastidiada – Solo baja el cierre y desabrocha el corsé ¿sí? No voy a quedarme con esto por más tiempo. Me siento idiota.

Obedecí en silencio, la verdad es que no quería hacerlo, el solo pensar que estaría tan cerca me ponía mal. Me indicó donde debía abrir y por un momento mi vista bajó por su espalda ahora descubierta, mis dedos temblaban y algo extraño se encendió en mí, ella lo notó y me miró de frente.

- No hace falta que sigas – se sonrojó un poco – Yo termino.

No me salió la voz. En ese momento entró Hayley con cara de cansancio, me miró entrecerrando los ojos como si quisiera adivinar el por qué de mi comportamiento pero no le presté mayor atención. Nos quedamos en silencio y Priska salió del vestidor con ropa de calle.

- Después de todo no valía la pena – dijo ella cuando vio a Hayley.

- No digas eso – Hayley se incorporó de inmediato en su asiento mientras yo solo observaba la escena, realmente no entendía nada. – De todas formas igual lo tienes que hacer.

- Jamás – aunque estaba con la cabeza gacha se notaba como sus ojos se humedecieron, al instante la abracé pero no tenía certeza de que era lo que la atormentaba. – Perdóname Josh.

- Vamos – dije con un nudo en la garganta – Tu deberías perdonarme a mí.

- De algún modo sabía que todo terminaría así – se le quebró la voz y sentí como sus lágrimas mojaban mi camisa Blanca – Ese sigue siendo un adiós.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y recordé con pesar aquel beso del día anterior ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? Por un momento su abrazo se hizo más fuerte y luego ya no la sentí…Abrí los ojos y estaba solo. ¿Hayley? Salí por la puerta de atrás que daba hacía la calle y vi a Hayley por un pasillo paralelo antes de salir, la seguí y la vi salir al exterior por una puerta que desconocía hasta el momento. Ella discutía con alguien.

- ¡No puedes darte por vencida ahora! – se le escuchaba decir en voz muy alta en forma de suplica - ¿No te das cuenta del daño? ¿Acaso no piensas en los demás?, estas siendo muy egoísta Priska.

- No es egoísmo – su voz era sombría – Es solo que tengo mucho miedo.

- ¡PRISKA VUELVE AQUÍ! – la conversación acabó y Hayley salió tras ella, solo por inercia las seguí lo más rápido que pude.

Su auto estaba aparcado a un lado de la acera y lo alcanzó rápidamente evitando que Hayley o yo la alcanzáramos. Lloraba, se notaba desde lejos, su maquillaje estaba corrido a cada momento limpiaba las lágrimas. Con Hayley no sabíamos que hacer, le suplicábamos que no saliera así, que era peligroso pero no nos hizo caso, bajó un poco la ventana y lanzó por ella algunos frascos pequeños, recogí uno y me di cuenta de que eran medicamentos. Hayley seguía histérica, Priska arrancó el carro y todo pasó tan rápido que aun me cuesta entender como ocurrió todo.

(-*-)

Salí a tomar un poco de aire, ya no aguantaba más estar en ese lugar que me recordaba a cada momento lo sucedido. En la televisión solo mostraban su rostro…Me dirigí a la iglesia, o más bien al lugar de los hechos y para mi sorpresa aun quedaban restos de sangre en la acera, alguno que otro periodista mostrando el lugar de los hechos y la calle aun cerrada. Decidí volver y algo dentro de mi sabía que debería enfrentarme a el, jamás había odiado tanto a alguien, la verdad nunca había sentido aquella frustración y esa ira, pero debía controlarme, a ella no le hubiera gustado verme en ese estado. Le reconocí desde lejos, no sé cómo pero lo hice, y por lo que observe nadie de los medios le vio entrar.

- Aun tienes cara para aparecer por aquí – le dije sin siquiera mirarlo, lo dije con desprecio. – Siempre creí que eras una mierda Daniel, ahora lo confirmo.

- Hayley me pidió que estuviera presente – se quitó los lentes de sol y el gorro – Ella me pidió que hablara con el abogado por cualquier cosa.

- Jamás te importó – lo dije sin prestar atención en lo que dijo antes en ese momento apareció Katy.

- No es momento de echarse la culpa unos con otros – dijo despacio – El daño ya está hecho.

No pude quitarme esa frase de la mente, yo había provocado el daño, ese daño lo hice yo… ¿Cómo fui tan cobarde?, lo peor era que ya no servía de nada lamentarse, no valía de nada aquel odio que sentía hacia Danny si yo no pude hacer nada por ella. Ni una lágrima. ¿Por qué?, ni siquiera una maldita lágrima aunque por dentro me desbordaba en silencio. "¿Por qué dejarme solo a la deriva cuando podríamos ser los dos?..." Solo…espérame.

- Hayley – le dije por primera vez de casi una semana - ¿Crees en Dios?

- Sabes que si – respondió un poco extrañada quizá por la pregunta o por hacérsela luego de no hablar durante mucho tiempo – No eres católico Josh, ¿a qué va la pregunta?

- ¿Crees en los milagros? – nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que ella lo rompió.

- Yo también creo lo mismo – dijo de pronto – Es solo un maravilloso milagro Josh del que hay que estar agradecidos.

Me levanté del sofá cama y miré su rostro, ya respiraba normalmente y según los médicos en cualquier momento despertaría. Pudo haber sido peor, me repetía en mi interior, pero está viva…está conmigo…ella está… ¿Por cuánto tiempo más?

- ¿El médico dijo algo sobre la cirugía? – pregunté a Hayley.

- Mientras no despierte no hay cirugía Josh – la miré incrédulo.

- Aun no entiendo porque no me lo contó

- Ella no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo – dijo mirando el suelo – Sin la cirugía no le daban más de seis meses.

- ¿Por qué no quería hacérsela?

- Algo de esa magnitud también tiene sus riesgos. Tres de cada cien personas sobreviven. Como Máximo.

- Ella lo hará – afirmé

Hayley me llevaba ropa limpia todos los días pues no quería separarme de ella mientras no despertara…quería ser el primero a quien viera cuando abriera los ojos.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido ya desde el accidente, el auto quedó hecho trizas y con ello descubrí lo que había oculto en aquella conversación el día del fracasado matrimonio. Priska estaba desahuciada. Debido a fuertes dosis de narcóticos y somníferos comenzaron a creársele coágulos en el cerebro, formándose tumores malignos que amenazaban cada día con activar un pequeño detonador que acabaría con su vida. Existía una cura y ella prefirió callar a arriesgar. Ahora tan solo esperaríamos a que abriera los ojos para no esperar más, había que salvarla.

Un día.

Dos días.

Tres días más.

¿Cuánto iba a durar esta espera interminable? Sentía a cada minuto como si estuviera muriendo en vida, es como otra forma de morir, un dolor que un médico no puede diagnosticar, una herida que no sangra…un alma rasgada a la mitad. Todo eso y más es lo que sentía a cada segundo mientras velaba porque ella tuviera un buen sueño. Cada día durante estos casi cinco años que la conocía la pensaba, la ideaba, la amaba, y cada día de todo ese tiempo me reproché el haber sido un idiota pero ¿eso cambiaba en algo lo que ocurrió?

No creo en dios ni en la suerte, menos en el destino, pero si llegasen a existir, definitivamente no somos de su agrado.

Jeremy venía todos los días a saber del estado de Priska, Katy también estaba allí y para que nombrar a Daniel, ese idiota que casi me quita lo que más amo en el mundo, aunque esto no se le compara.

- Josh - Escuché la voz de Katy desde la puerta, hace días que no nos dirigíamos la palabra. - Es tiempo de que descanses. Yo voy a tomar tu lugar por esta noche.

- No te hagas la solidaria - Dije sin mirarla, no tenía ojos para nadie más.

- Es mi hermana Josh, mi única hermana - Se puso al otro lado de la cama y me miró, yo no levanté la vista - Quiero estar con ella en este momento porque quizá sea el último.

- No vuelvas a decir algo así Katy - ¿Cómo es que ella, su propia hermana puede decirlo asi tan tranquilamente? - Priska no va a morir. Así que sal ahora mismo de aquí porque…

No pude seguir hablando, Priska había apretado mi mano, fue muy leve pero lo sentí. Mis ojos se inundaron rápidamente.

- ¡Priska! - Dije en un grito ahogado, miré sus ojos y estos luchaban por abrirse.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Katy por mi reacción.

- Está despertando - Escuché mi voz ya quebrada. - Toma mi móvil y llama a los chicos.

Todo el cansancio y desesperación desaparecieron en un instante, tomé una de sus manos y ella respondía al tacto, su piel seguía igual de tersa y sus párpados amenazaban con abrirse en cualquier momento, yo quería ser la primera persona que viera.

- ¿Puedes oírme preciosa? - Pregunté con un hilo de voz cuando abrió completamente los ojos, de los míos solo salían lágrimas.

- Si…- Respondió débilmente y presionó mi mano más fuerte. - …Josh…

**.**

**.**

**Pobre Priska . **

**¿Qué creen que pasará?**

**Vivirá? Morirá? :O **

**Espero sus comentarios ! **

**Un beso :) **


	17. Juego de niños

**_._**

**_._**

_Capitulo XVII _

"**Juego de niños"**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Josh? ¿Josh me escuchas? – Logré entre abrir los ojos a pesar de que mis párpados me lo impedían, frente a mi estaba… ¿quien más que ella?

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunté mientras me incorporaba en ¿mi cama? – Tú no deberías estar aquí ¿Qué pasó con la cirugía y…?

- ¿De qué hablas? – Dijo confusa entre risas, yo no le veía gracia por ninguna parte. – Creo que Hayley tenía razón.

¿Respecto a qué tenía razón Hayley? ¿Qué ocurría?

Mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la luz y la miré de frente, su rostro resplandecía en armonía con sus ojos verdes, se veía feliz, su cabello seguía del largo normal y al tocar su piel la sentí tan tersa como siempre.

- Gracias a dios – Dije soltando un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Qué pasa Josh? – Me miró con una ceja alzada, me hacía gracia el verla así. - ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- Tuve un sueño horrible – Al decirlo me quedó viendo algo sarcástica.

- ¿Soñar conmigo es horrible? – Preguntó con un deje de ironía.

- ¿Cómo sabes que soñé contigo?

- Llegué hace poco y me nombrabas mucho – Rió y me sentí avergonzado.

- ¿Y qué decía? – Ahora era ella la que parecía incómoda.

- Que me amabas y…- Hubo unos segundos de silencio – y que no querías perderme.

- Bueno – Dije recostándome de espaldas mirando el techo – Te amo, es un hecho, pero te perdí hace mucho.

No sé cual habrá sido su reacción, no quise saber. Tenía un nudo en la garganta pero no me quebraría una vez más en su presencia, sería el colmo de las humillaciones.

- ¿Sabes? – Escuché su voz nuevamente pero venía desde otro lugar de la habitación – El alcohol no hace para nada bien.

- ¿Por qué? – Seguramente en eso tenía razón Hayley, no le gustaba que bebiera.

- Por que las personas terminan diciendo incoherencias, así como tú.

Bien. Le acababa de decir que la amaba y ella me trataba como un idiota. Muy, muy bien Josh.

- ¿Por qué no te largas donde tu novio? – Dije despectivo sin siquiera mirarla.

Escuché la puerta abrirse, pero no llegó a cerrarse, ella aún seguía allí. Sentí sus pasos hasta el borde de la cama y se tendió junto a mí casi sin tocarnos, los dos mirando la nada.

- Creí que podríamos ser buenos amigos – Dijo como hablando con ella misma.

- ¿No quieres que sea el padrino de tus hijos también? – Ya estaba harto.

- Podrías haber sido el padre – Dijo riendo.

- Aún eres una mocosa inmadura.

- Y tu un maldito estúpido egocéntrico y alcohólico.

Ladeé la cabeza para verla mejor y ella hizo lo mismo, reímos por nuestros comentarios, recordé el beso de la mañana, ese adiós por culpa del cual terminé casi en un coma etílico.

- ¿Por qué regresaste? – Pregunté por preguntar.

- No me convenció tu consejo – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Vienes en busca de otro?

- No – Se apresuró a decir – Es que como creí que eras mi amigo…venía a darte una noticia.

- ¿De qué tipo?

- No Habrá matrimonio.

Procesé unos segundos la información, no iba a casarse con grandísimo idiota de Danny, estupendo, pero por alguna razón no tenía ninguna esperanza. Así era ella, me daba alas para luego cortarlas ella misma.

- ¿No te alegras? – Preguntó acomodándose para que su cuerpo quedara en mi dirección.

- Si, Daniel es un idiota – Dije sin moverme. – No entiendo porque me lo cuentas, ¿será para hacerme creer que tengo alguna oportunidad y luego irte sin más?

Creo que puse el dedo en la llaga, se quedó en silencio y le levantó de mi lado, pensé que se iría pero en cambio se dejó caer sobre mi estómago colocando sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. No me moví ni un centímetro aunque la tentación era enorme, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa peligrosa que ya conocía.

- Quiero comenzar desde cero – Dijo antes de besarme.

Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir a mi favor? Soy completamente débil cuando se trata de esa chica ahora mujer.

_**Narra Priska**_

"_No entiendo porque me lo cuentas, ¿será para hacerme creer que tengo alguna oportunidad y luego irte sin más?" _

Me he vuelto una desconsiderada, esta es la segunda vez que hago lo mismo al mismo hombre. Pero no puedo evitarlo…tengo miedo, miedo al fracaso.

Daniel no fue más que un capítulo en mi historia, uno de esos capítulos en medio del clímax que no sabes cómo terminar. No sé si fue importante, porque inconscientemente caí en idealizar a otra persona en presencia de él, quizá pudo llegar a serlo pero no hubiera sido lo mismo.

El no es mi protagonista.

No me gusta ser melodramática pero creo que estoy pasando por una etapa existencial donde me cuestiono cada paso que doy. A veces me gustaría cruzar el río de una vez sin pensar en los riesgos y abrir completamente mis puertas al mundo. Pero la inseguridad es mucho mayor a mi determinación.

Ayer dejé a Daniel. Anoche a Josh. ¿Quién será el de hoy?

- Entonces si no quieres decirme lo que te pasa, lo adivinaré – Dijo Jeremy sentado al borde de mi cama, toda la mañana había estado haciéndome preguntas respecto a mi estado de ánimo.

- Me da igual.

- Pasaste la noche con Josh – No quería acordarme así que solo opté por el silencio. – Soy genial.

- Cállate – Pedí hundiendo mi cara en la almohada.

- ¿Así que eso era? - ¡Oh fabuloso! Hayley también entraba en acción ¿No tenían algo mejor que hacer? – Pobre Josh.

- Quiero amigos que me reconforten – Dije apenas – No que me recriminen todo lo que hago.

- No seas idiota – Hayley, tan sutil como siempre – Él te ama, tu lo amas, se aman.

- No me digas Hayley, gran deducción – Se burló Jeremy. – Bueno, hay que reconocerlo: eres estúpida, lo tenías en bandeja.

- No digas que no somos sinceros.

- Estoy confundida, eso es todo.

- Lo que pasa es que no puedes vivir todo el tiempo solo de encuentros furtivos.

- Y no pretendas que él actúe naturalmente contigo. – Agregó Jeremy.

- Ha puesto que ni siquiera sabes que son – Rió Hayley.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Enserio, ¿De qué hablaba?

- A que claro, no son amigos, tampoco novios, no están casados. Entonces…- se quedó pensando unos segundos – Es como en Facebook, quizá lo de ustedes sea una relación complicada.

- Pero aquí no hay relación Hayley – Le llamó la atención Jeremy.

- Se acuestan Jere, eso hace que ya tengan algo.

Dejé a mis amigos discutiendo sobre cuál era mi 'no relación' con Josh y fui a contestar el teléfono que llevaba rato sonando.

- ¿Aló? – Dije sin ningún tipo de ánimo.

- Priska tenemos un problema – Era Adam, mi mano derecha en materias de trabajo.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Es Alex…- Se escuchaba ruido así que supuse que estaría armando un escándalo como los que acostumbraba a montar por estupideces.

- Ah, no me digas que ese estúpido empezó con lo mismo otra vez.

- Algo así – Se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

- ¿Adam?

- Verás, Josh está acá también y…

- Voy enseguida – Dije cortante – No dejes que ninguno se vaya, esos dos van a escucharme.

Maldito el día en que acepté hacerme cargo de la productora, Alex es insoportable, se comporta como un mocoso mimado y exige cosas que su contrato no permite, además, claro, de que no se lleva bien con Josh.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Hayley al verme llegar furiosa a mi habitación.

- Es Alex otra vez – Respondí cansada – Ojalá que él y Josh no se estén golpeando.

- ¿Josh está ahí también? – Ahora entraba Jeremy.

- Si ¿Van conmigo?

Los dos asintieron y nos encaminamos, por dios, recién era lunes y ya empezábamos con problemas. Al llegar me esperaba Loretta con cara de pocos amigos.

- Necesitarás algunas cadenas – Dijo a modo de saludo ahora riendo. – O quizá sea bueno una camisa de fuerza para Alex.

- Ni me lo digas – No tenía ánimos de reír, esos dos ya me tenían harta.

Entramos los cuatro y pasamos directo a mi oficina que quedaba en el cuarto piso, al abrirse el ascensor vi a Adam tratando de calmarlos, de fondo se escuchaban solo gritos. Me quedé ahí viendo la escena unos segundos, ellos aún no se percataban de nuestra presencia.

- ¡No es mi culpa que seas un mocoso de mierda consentido! – Decía Josh tratando de zafarse de los brazos que lo sujetaban.

- ¡No me digas! – Respondió Alex en el mismo tono - ¡No sé quien es mas consentido Farro, si yo, o tú que tienes todo lo que quieres aquí solo porque te acuestas con Priska!

Me quedé helada. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese pendejo a hablar así de mí?

Ya no se oían gritos, Alex se reía por lo bajo y Josh ya no trataba de golpearlo, todas las miradas se fijaron en mi y sin pensármelo dos veces caminé hasta donde estaba Alex y descargué toda mi ira en una bofetada, él no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba presente hasta ese momento.

- ¡Largo de aquí todos! – Grité y miré a Adam – Todos los que no sean Hayley, Jeremy, Adam y estos dos estúpidos que salgan ahora.

Todos obedecieron, creo que jamás me habían visto tan enojada, y con razón, no dejaría que ellos hicieran lo que les viniera en gana. Josh se sentó y Hayley fue a limpiarle la sangre que tenía por los golpes que se deben haber dado, miré a Alex y a éste se le descompuso el rostro, tenía la mejilla roja y me entraron deseos de golpearlo nuevamente pero traté de contenerme.

- ¿Qué es lo que se creen los dos? – Pregunté tratando de no levantar demasiado la voz.

- Yo solo venía a hablar contigo – Dijo en su defensa Josh – El me provocó.

Miré a Alex y este agachó la cabeza.

- Me tienes realmente fuera de quicio Alex – Le llamé la atención – Esta es la última que te soporto.

- ¿Por qué siempre los defiendes? – Dijo él subiendo un poco la voz – Paramore es siempre lo primero, lo segundo y lo tercero aquí. Con tu papá jamás fue así.

- ¿Eres estúpido o qué Alex? – Me puse frente a él – No vuelvas a hablar de mi padre con tu asquerosa bocota, yo soy la jefa aquí. Tú firmaste un contrato, y si no leíste la letra pequeña como se les aconseja no es mi problema, no tienes ningún derecho a exigir cosas. Eres el único que nos da problemas.

- Claro, si se trata de Josh Farro…- Comenzó a decir.

- Ellos no tienen la culpa de ser más que tú Alex. – Se quedó en silencio – Estoy cansada de tus niñerías, llevo casi un año aguantándolas. No sé en qué momento cambiaste tanto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó preocupado.

- Esto termina aquí – Dije en tono firme – Mi abogado se contactará con ustedes, ya no los necesitamos. Y no te quejes, solo tú eres el culpable y todos los chicos tendrán que pagar por tus acciones.

Todos quedaron viéndome como si estuviera bromeando pero no dije nada más. Alex estaba de piedra pero a los segundos solo se fue como no creyendo nada. Miré a Josh y a los chicos, me observaban preocupados.

- ¿Lo mismo para mí? – Preguntó Josh.

- Josh…- Comencé, ya estaba calmada pero me irritaba el tenerlo frente a mí – Deberías dejar los problemas, lo único que conseguirás es terminar como Alex.

- Lo dices como mi jefa o como…

- Toda relación entre nosotros es de trabajo – Dije rápidamente antes de que terminara de hablar. – Por favor, tengo casi veintitrés años, demasiado joven y jamás en mi vida pensé en hacerme cargo de una empresa tan grande, es realmente difícil y nadie coopera para que sea más llevadero.

En momentos como éste era donde más falta me hacía papá, no fue fácil acostumbrarme al ajetreo de todos los días, de estar preocupada de lo que hacen las bandas, de pensar en qué tipo de publicidad sería la mejor, el tener que estar encima de todos para que trabajen bien, tener contentos a todos era fastidiosamente complicado.

Me fui a encerrar a mi oficina, me dejé caer en el sofá pero al instante alguien entró dando un gran portazo.

- No te entiendo sabes – Me senté y miré a Josh.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Le pregunté sin rodeos, pero sabía a qué venía.

- Eres terrible – Se afirmó en mi escritorio y se cruzó de brazos – Sabes lo que siento por ti y solo juegas conmigo.

- ¿Acaso quieres que seamos una estable e intachable pareja? – Pregunté irónica.

- Si, es lo que quiero - ¿Enserio quería eso? Yo solo bromeaba.

- Josh, vengo saliendo de una extensa relación…no estoy preparada aún.

- Eso no fue lo que me hiciste saber anoche. ¿Qué quisiste decir con que querías empezar de cero?

- ¿Así que era eso?

- Te escucho.

Bien se lo diría.

- Uno de los socios y accionista mayoritario de mi padre me hizo una oferta que no puedo rechazar.

Josh me miró sorprendido, dio unas vueltas nervioso y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

- Simplemente no quiero esto para mi vida – Posé mi cabeza en su hombro y él puso la suya sobre la mía – Quiero una vida normal.

- ¿Y qué más normal que ésta? – Tomó mi mano y comenzó a jugar con los dedos.

- No es lo que quiero Josh…es decir, quiero seguir estudiando, después trabajar…quiero tener una casa no tan grande, no quiero un novio famoso, quiero poder hacer mis propias compras, no tener sirvienta…cosas normales…

- Es decir – Dijo en el mismo tono pero sin dejarme terminar – Solo es una forma cortés de hacerme saber que no quieres nada más conmigo.

- Sabes que te quiero – Admití.

- Pero no lo suficiente – Acabó por mí.

Me dolía hacerle eso a Josh, lo quiero y es la verdad, pero no me siento preparada aun para compartir mi complicada vida con alguien más.

- Bueno – Dijo Josh levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta – No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes…" Toda relación entre nosotros es de trabajo" no podrías haber sido más clara.

Miré sus ojos cuando me habló y me di cuenta lo estúpida que fui durante tanto tiempo, jugando un juego absurdo de te odio pero te amo a la vez. Ya no tengo diecisiete ni dieciocho, pero me comporto como una adolescente.

**.**

**. **

**Estoy estresadisimaa por eso no actualicé antes...**

**colegio de mierdaaaaaaaaaaaa jajaja**

**un beso, ah y si me demoro con el próximo capi solo recuerdenme ;) **


	18. Hoy me tienes, mañana no

Hola lectoras, ¿Cómo estan?, espero que genial...

Como ven, después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a actualizar I hate you, I love you,

me gustaría excusarme si por no haberlo hecho antes, y es que el colegio me tenía estresadisima

más aun con este año que es el último para mi, y las preocupaciones del próximo año ir a la universidad y blá blá.

Cada vez que intentaba escribir no me salía nada, tengo todo claro en mi mente, pero al momento de expresarlo

simplemente me quedaba en blanco, esto me ha pasado a menudo en los últimos meses.

Bueno, nada más que pedirles disculpas por no haberlo dicho antes, ahora como estoy de vacaciones de invierno

trato de dar lo mejor de mi en los fic que he dejado inconclusos.

Pronto actualizaré también _Juego de Amor_.

Espero su comprensión & también espero que les guste este cápítulo ya que me costó un poco escribirlo :)

¡Espero sus comentarios! Un beso..

.

_._

_Capítulo XVIII_

_._

_._

"_**Hoy me tienes, mañana no."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hoy es el día.

No he sabido nada de mis amigos en una semana completa, están furiosos por lo que haré, pero aun así no me retractaré de mi decisión. Necesito una vida.

Y Josh…bueno, Joshua Farro es otro tema. Él no quiere verme por algo obvio y yo decidí hacerle la tarea más fácil.

- ¿Estas nerviosa? – Volvió a preguntarme Adam mientras esperábamos que llegaran los que en poco se convertirían en dueños de todo lo que era mío.

- No lo estoy – Intenté que mi voz sonara un poco indiferente pero sentía que los nervios me mataban.

Caminé unos minutos por mi oficina observando cada rincón hasta dar con la ventana. Miré hacia afuera y en la entrada estaba aparcado un automóvil deportivo rojo.

- ¿Un Ferrari California? – Pregunté extrañada y Adam me miró divertido – Para ser una persona tan importante me imaginaba que iría por lo menos en un _McLaren. _

_-_ Puede que no sea lo que esperas Priska – Dijo riendo.

Ya estaba en la hora. Nos dirigimos a la sala de juntas y al salir de mi oficina escuché música en la sala de ensayos, me acerqué y vi a Josh con Hayley ensayando The Only Exception pero me obligué a apartar la vista de allí y seguir mi camino.

¿Habría sido distinta mi experiencia con otro que no fuera Josh? ¿Estaría sufriendo así?

Me había preguntado mil veces eso durante la última semana, en realidad eran tan solo preguntas retóricas que no esperaban respuesta y hacían que me cuestionara mucho más si lo amaba realmente o si solo era un capricho. Una persona normal no odia y ama al mismo tiempo. ¿O sí?

Entré a la sala de juntas, estaba Adam, Robert (Mi abogado) y dos personas más.

- Buenas tardes caballeros – Saludé con la sonrisa más cálida que pude.

- ¿Priska Gallardo? – Preguntó el hombre que…no parecía tener más que mi edad. Asentí – Mucho gusto, Soy Connor Blair.

Connor Blair era hombre que compraría mi empresa, pero creí que seguramente sería un hombre más…maduro, y como dije, el no parecía tener más edad que yo.

- Vaya, creí que la persona con la que haría negocios sería alguien más…- Me quedé callada porque quizá se malinterpretaría mi comentario.

- ¿Mayor? ¿Viejo? ¿Anciano? – Completó mi frase riendo. – Suele pasarme.

- Disculpa pero, ¿Qué edad tienes? – Pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Qué edad tienes tú?

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, el tipo me ponía de los nervios porque tenía una mirada muy penetrante que me recordaba a Josh, siendo que físicamente eran muy diferentes, pero no era ninguno más guapo que el otro.

- Veintitrés – Respondí al verme un tanto acorralada por las miradas.

- Tengo Veinticuatro – Sonrió sin quitar su vista de mi – Desde hace un año me hago cargo de las empresas de mi padre, él se retiró de esto de los negocios.

- Yo desde los dieciocho. Pero creo que no estamos aquí para hablar de nuestras vidas ¿cierto? – Creo que fui un poco cortante pero es que su mirada insistente me desesperaba.

- Si, mis disculpas – Le lanzó una mirada al hombre que estaba a su lado y éste me tendió unos documentos. – Es para el traspaso de bienes…primero quiero que con tiempo lo leas con tu abogado, luego haremos lo correspondiente.

- Bien, no tengo problema alguno – Dije hojeando el documento.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo – Dijo de pronto Connor, levante la mirada – En privado si fuera posible.

Asentí y Adam con el abogado salieron del lugar. Connor y yo nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos, y me di cuenta que era un poco extraño.

- Oh dios, necesitaba deshacerme de ese tipo – Dijo desatando un poco el nudo de su corbata y sonriendo. – No me deja solo ni un segundo, me tiene enfermo.

Lo miré extrañada y creo que le pareció divertida mi expresión. No entendía de qué iba todo.

- Sabes…mi padre ha estado obsesionado con comprar esta empresa durante años – Comenzó a decir y podría haber jurado que sus ojos se oscurecieron – Yo no estaba seguro de hacerlo, tu padre jamás quiso dejarla en sus manos y cuando supo que tu serías la nueva dueña…bueno, le interesó más.

- No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar. – Dije secamente.

- Verás, tu haz hecho crecer el sello, haz creado nuevos talentos extraordinarios que ahora son conocidos mundialmente. Cuando firmes el contrato de venta todo eso será mío, pero ¿seré capaz de llegarte siquiera a los talones? Yo creo que no, no entiendo de este tipo de cosas, y tu…bueno tu haz tenido algunos años en esto.

- ¿Podrías ir al punto? – Reí como para disimular mi nerviosismo.

- Quiero pedirte que por favor trabajes conmigo.

- ¿De qué vas Connor?, es decir, por algo quiero vender el sello, quiero deshacerme lo antes posible de esta vida.

- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que cambies de opinión?

- Lo siento, pero no.

- Pero… ¿Qué te parece que lo hablemos mejor con un trago? – Preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

- ¿Estas invitándome a salir? – Me reí nerviosa y un poco sorprendida.

Connor era guapo, como el prototipo de empresario joven, ojos vivaces, expresión de intelectual y por sobre todo, seguridad en sí mismo.

- ¿Invitas a todas tus socias a un trago?

- ¿Insinúas que soy gay? Porque todos son hombres. Es raro encontrar a una mujer en este tipo de trabajo y más aún que sea tan guapa.

Estaba a punto de darle mi respuesta cuando vimos que la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Hayley con cara de preocupación.

- Priska hay problemas. – Dijo y enseguida pensé en Josh.

- Por favor dime que no es Josh – Mi amiga me miró con cara de disculpa y me dispuse a salir, detrás de mí venía Connor.

Estúpido Josh. ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! ¿Por qué insistía en arruinar todo siempre? Y qué vergüenza por Connor, el menos que nadie debía ser testigo de esto.

Mientras me acercaba a la sala de ensayos más ruido y voces se escuchaban. Josh y Jeremy, llegué allí y fui testigo de cómo golpes iban y venían entre los dos. Me quedé de piedra al verlos golpearse de tal modo, trataban de separarlos pero no entendían con nada. Me sentí decepcionada de Jeremy, no tanto de Josh porque estaba acostumbrada a sus arranques idiotas pero Jeremy…Yo seguía allí de pie, y sentí algunas lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, podría sentirme decepcionada o todo lo que quisiera pero por dentro sabía que todo esto era mi culpa.

Connor, que era un poco más alto que Josh tomó a éste por los brazos y Adam por otro lado apartó a Jeremy, una sarta de cosas salía de sus bocas. Y lamentablemente todas relacionadas conmigo. Hayley estaba a mi lado aterrorizada, y con justa razón, eran sus amigos los que trataban de matarse el uno al otro.

- No creo que sea adecuado insultarse de esa forma frente a dos señoritas – Dijo Connor logrando que se hiciera un silencio sepulcral, y que ellos se percataran de nuestra presencia.

- Quédense todos donde están – Intervine saliendo del salón hacia donde me encontraba hace unos minutos, tomé el contrato y mi bolígrafo para volver donde estaban todos. – Esto…es suficiente.

Me acerqué al mesón más cercano donde pudiera afirmar el papel.

- No hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte luego – Dijo Josh a mi espalda.

Sin pensarlo dos veces firmé y luego me dirigí frente a Josh bajo la estricta mirada de todos.

- Esto – Le dije levantando el documento a la altura de sus ojos – es lo que lograste con tus niñerías, enserio creí que yo fui la mala en todo esto Josh, tú me hiciste sentir una persona egoísta, incapaz de amar…pero con nada vas a poder cambiar el hecho de que te quiero fuera de mi vida, te odio Josh Farro. Tú y únicamente tú arruinaste mi vida.

**Narra Josh.**

Fernando Pessoa afirmó algo muy cierto acerca del amor.

'_Nunca amamos a nadie: amamos, sólo, la idea que tenemos de alguien. Lo que amamos es un concepto nuestro, es decir, a nosotros mismos.'_

¿Qué más exacto? Quizá solo amé la imagen que me hice de ella. Ahora todo es incierto, estoy inseguro, abrumado y desesperado. ¿Qué yo le arruiné la vida? ¿Y de la mía que hay? Digamos que no fue de lo más perfecta sabiéndome un arrastrado pisándole los talones y haciendo lo imposible porque me quisiera como yo a ella. Entonces, ¿Qué vida se arruinó?

Estaba ensayando con Hayley la canción The only exception que iría en el nuevo disco cuando llegó Jeremy.

- ¿Sabes que es lo que está haciendo Priska en estos momentos? – Preguntó al llegar, se puso frente a mí con prepotencia.

- No – dije.

- Está a punto de tirar todo a la basura.

- No lo hará Jeremy, ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere. – Sabía dentro de mí que eso no podía ser cierto.

- ¡Eres un imbécil Josh! – Dijo levantando la voz – Deja de subestimarla y de tratarla como una niña por qué no lo es.

- No lo hago y no me hables así porque no te he hecho nada – Traté de calmarme, Jeremy siempre me sacaba de mis casillas.

- Quizá a mí no, pero a Priska si – Ya estaba a punto de golpearlo, enserio – Le arruinaste la vida Josh ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? ¿Tanto es tu ego como para no percatarte de nadie más que tú?

Lo siguiente, no lo pude evitar. Lo golpeé, y ahí comenzó todo.

Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué es ella siempre la que queda de víctima en todo?

Después de todo lo que pasó con nosotros me di cuenta que nuestra 'no relación' no ha sido de lo más sana…y lo peor de todo fue que no me percaté antes, pero bueno, de todas formas no hubiera cambiado mucho mi manera de ver las cosas. La amaba, tan sencillo suena pero en el fondo tan complejo sentimiento que te hace perder la cabeza por alguien que como en mi caso, no valora lo que realmente es importante.

Dicen que las personas se enamoran alrededor de siete veces, solo espero que para mí, ésta sea la primera y la última.

El contrato estaba firmado, es decir, ya no había más que hacer, al parecer Priska estaba realmente decidida a terminar con la vida que estaba llevando hasta el momento.

Vi su mirada de odio cuando sostenía el papel delante de mis ojos y los suyos se fueron humedeciendo lentamente, yo sabía que ella no me odiaba completamente, no tenía razones para hacerlo, es más, la línea 'Tú y únicamente tú arruinaste mi vida' me pertenecía.

Nadie dijo nada y Jeremy la tomó levemente de un brazo para que se calmara, pero ella lo quitó.

- Adam – Dijo – Prepara mis cosas de inmediato, no quiero estar un minuto más en este lugar.

Salió de la sala de ensayo y Hayley aun no reaccionaba. Miré a Priska dirigirse al ascensor y algo inexplicable me empujaba a seguirla, no quería hacerlo, de verdad no lo quería pero como siempre, salí en su búsqueda. Alcancé a entrar al ascensor cuando este se cerró, dejándonos a los dos solos dentro.

- Escúchame Priska – Dije decidido – Créeme que no sé qué carajo hago aquí, no sé por qué te seguí y no sé por qué mierda es que aún te amo después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar, solo sé eso: te amo.

Ella permaneció callada con la vista desviada hacia otro lado.

- Por lo menos di algo. – Nada salió de su boca. – Bien. ¿Así que aquí termina todo?

- Me voy a Viena en una semana – La escuché decir de pronto – Todo se terminó.

El ascensor se abrió y me quedé parado como un tarado sin querer entender lo que escuché, se iba. ¿Escapaba, como siempre lo hacía?

No volteó y yo solo me quedé allí de pie viéndola marcharse. Sentí como algo dentro de mí se quebró, mil pensamientos se agolpaban a la vez en mi mente y no me dejaban reaccionar. Su silueta de pronto desapareció de mi vista y pude escuchar dos voces en mi mente, una diciendo: Ve por ella, y otra que decía: Supéralo y olvídala.

No hubo ni una lágrima esta vez, pero por dentro me desbordaba. Sabía que no conseguiría nada más de ella, por alguna razón lo tenía muy claro, entonces si ella se iba por lo menos yo debía obligarme a rehacer mi vida.


	19. Por favor, no

**¡Dios! Hace muchísimo tiempo que no actualizaba este fic :S**

**lo siento por las que lo seguían pero sinceramente se me había olvidado jeje**

**y sé que después de tanto sin un nuevo capítulo este les parecerá demasiado corto (de hecho lo es)**

**pero la semana pasada varias personas me pidieron un capítulo nuevo y tuve que hacer algo corto**

**pero digamos que es como algo previo para todo lo que sucederá luego (666)**

**lo tengo todo fríamente calculado! jaja**

**Un beso.-**

.

.

**Capítulo XIX**

.

"Por favor, no"

.

- No puedes estar hablando enserio – Dijo por enésima vez Hayley con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué para estrecharla en mis brazos, ella se dejó hacer y se apretó fuerte contra mi cuerpo. Taylor estaba a un lado en silencio al igual que Zac, ellos ya sospechaban que no duraría mucho más con ellos y ya se habían hecho la idea pero Hayley…me rompía el corazón verla así.

- No puedes dejarnos Josh – Sollozó mi amiga aún más.

- Sabes que lo siento Hay, pero no puedo seguir en la banda – Limpié sus lágrimas con mi pulgar y la miré a los ojos – Pero también sabes que no los dejaré, son mis mejores amigos y me llevo los mejores recuerdos.

- Al menos dime la verdad Josh – Sus ojos parecían atravesarme y ver todo dentro de mí. – No es sólo por Jeremy o porque ya no te sientas cómodo.

No podía confesarle que una parte de mí se había marchado junto con ella y la parte restante estaba en constante agonía desde que dejé mi corazón en sus manos y ella lo destrozó. Mi vida ya no era la de antes, Josh Farro estaba sufriendo por amor, que irónico.

Casi un año había pasado desde que Priska se fue sin dejar rastro del que atenerme para encontrarla, pero sabía que Hayley estaba en constante contacto con ella. Durante ese tiempo conocí a Jenna, que en cierto modo hizo que me sintiera relativamente vivo otra vez, no la amaba como ella a mí pero estaba seguro que con el tiempo lo lograría, tan sólo necesitaba olvidarme de aquella mujer que dejó su marca en cada parte de mi ser.

- Jenna y yo nos vamos a casar – Respondí mecánicamente, era cierto, hace casi dos semanas se lo había propuesto y ella encantada había aceptado. – No puedo seguir en la gira, tenemos que planear nuestra boda.

Hayley me miró incrédula y con los ojos como si se le fueran a salir de sus orbitas, ella odiaba a Jenna, yo sabía que prefería a Priska pero nunca más hablamos de ella desde que se fue.

- ¿Hace cuanto la conoces? ¿Cuatro o cinco meses? ¿Estás loco? ¡No puedes casarte con esa! – Chilló Hay levantando los brazos desesperada.

- Nos queremos, eso es lo que importa – Me sentí como un maldito mentiroso al decir eso, pero sabía que era la mejor decisión.

- ¡Dios! No puede ser cierto Josh – Esta vez habló un poco más calmada – Tu no la amas. No puedes amarla.

- ¿Quién lo siente? ¿Tú o yo? – Pregunté en mi defensa.

- Ninguno – Respondió seria – No la amas.

- No estamos hablando de mis sentimientos – A veces simplemente me exasperaba.

- ¡Josh Farro, santo dios, deja de mentirte a ti mismo! – Gritó la pelirroja.

- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? – La enfrenté ya arto de que todo el mundo se inmiscuyera en mi vida - ¿Acaso quieres que te diga que aun amo a Priska? ¿Qué no la pude olvidar y justo llegó Jenna para poder quizá quitármela de la cabeza?

Hayley se quedó en silencio, no me di cuenta en qué momento comencé a subir el tono de mi voz pero al parecer fue demasiado porque tenía a Taylor sujetándome desde los hombros para que me calmara.

¡Mierda! Las palabras habían salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera procesarlo totalmente, llevaba algún tiempo pensando en lo que le dije a Hayley pero el escucharlo en voz alta y más aun por mi propia boca me dejó helado. Mi amiga no era la responsable de que mis sentimientos estuvieran hechos un lío por culpa de esa mujer que acabó con mi capacidad de confiar y amar, suena a orgullo y dolor, pero fue en eso en lo que ella me convirtió.

- Me casaré – Dije tratando de sonar decidido.

Me dejé caer en el sofá que estaba más cerca y traté de tranquilizarme, Hayley estaba sentada frente a mí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y mirándome fijamente.

- Dime que la olvidaste – Pidió – Dime que no la amas como el primer día, dime que no la extrañas, dime que no darías todo lo que tienes a cambio de estar con ella otra vez, dímelo Josh. Dime que no significa ya nada para ti. Si puedes decirlo te dejaré en paz y me mantendré al margen.

La miré incrédulo, Zac carraspeó atrás de mí y Taylor me miraba como si estuviera disculpándose. No podía creer lo que mi mejor amiga estaba pidiéndome. Sabía perfectamente que si no respondía mi silencio sería interpretado como un gran SI a todo lo que había dicho, pero por otra parte las palabras serían incapaz de salir de mis labios.

- Hayley por favor – Pedí encaminándome a la salida.

- Josh, sólo dilo y te juro que te dejaré en paz – Su voz ahora casi me suplicaba.

- No la amo – Dije pero al parecer nadie lo creyó.

Mi amiga se quedó en silencio y tomé mis cosas para irme de allí, pero justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta ella habló.

- Ella volverá Josh.

Mi corazón se detuvo y creo que me olvidé de cómo respirar. Me giré para verla, tenía la cabeza gacha y seguramente mi rostro debía tener una expresión de miedo. Si, miedo, sentía miedo de volver a verla. ¿Cómo es que Hayley no me lo había dicho antes? ¿Acaso ella deseaba que volviéramos a estar juntos? No, eso nunca.

- Hayley…- Susurré cuando al fin recordé como hacer llegar aire a mis pulmones.

- ¿Aún así te casarás? – Omití su pregunta.

- ¿Cuándo vuelve? – Traté de que mi voz sonara fría pero fue tensa.

- En dos días.

Bien, creo que me daría un ataque o algo en ese mismo instante. ¡Estúpido Josh Farro! ¿Por qué mierda no podía dejar de amarla?


	20. All I Wanted

**.**

**Hola queridas.**

**Primero que todo, lamento no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo,**

**no es que no quisiera, es sólo que la universidad me absorbió y**

**ya ni siquiera me daban ganas de escribir. Espero este capítulo no sea tan malo,**

**y también espero actualizar mis demás historias durante las próximas semanas. **

**Un beso enorme a mis fieles seguidoras. **

**.**

**.**

Capítulo XX

**.**

"**All I Wanted"**

**.**

- ¿Dos días? – Escuché mi propia voz ente cortada. ¿Por qué volvía? ¿Acaso le quedó alguna parte de mí sin pisotear? - ¿Quieres que le organice la fiesta de bienvenida?

- Josh no seas injusto – Pidió Hayley – Ella no pretende provocar más problemas.

- ¿Y tuvo que esperar a hacerlo justo en el momento en que quiero darle un giro a mi vida con una mujer que si me ama?

Hayley calló y la observé por unos segundos antes de salir de la habitación. ¿Qué haría ahora?

- ¿Jenna? – Pregunté al entrar en casa, esperaba que estuviera ahí a pesar de ser tan temprano. - ¿Estas en casa?

- Hola Cariño, hoy vine antes – Dijo acercándose y dándome un beso - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Si amor, quería proponerte algo – Titubeé por un momento, pero luego me convencí de que era lo mejor – Creo que es tiempo de que mis padres sepan lo de nuestro compromiso, ¿quieres que visitemos Franklin por unos días?

- Bueno…- Dudó por un instante – Creí que querías esperar unos meses por lo de la banda…pero si crees que es lo mejor claro que estoy de acuerdo.

Sé que escapar de los problemas nunca lleva a algo bueno, pero por primera vez en mi vida quería tomar las riendas y poder decidir con la cabeza y no con las pelotas. Zac y yo dejaríamos la banda, ya estaba decidido…Después de todo lo que ocurrió con Jeremy ya no podía pretender que éramos todos los mejores amigos y para que decir Hayley, quería controlar todo lo referente a nuestro último disco y no se daba cuenta de que éramos un equipo. En fin, opté por mantenerme al margen por meses, conocí a Jenna quien fue un gran apoyo en todo lo que me proponía, ella me amaba y yo la quería, la quería mucho como para herirla pensando en alguien más.

Si. Escaparía de ella.

- ¿No volverás a la productora hoy? – Preguntó Jenna recogiendo cosas del suelo y ordenando el departamento.

- No, creo que necesito mi espacio por unos días e igualmente dárselo a ellos para pensar en lo que pasará luego – Dije pensando en el vuelco que dio mi noticia hacia Priska, siempre ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo más que no me hayas dicho? – Inquirió ella y mi corazón se aceleró un poco. – Estabas tan seguro de todo que me sorprender verte tan mal.

- Es triste darme cuenta de que me siento como un extraño ahí…- Aclaré un tanto melancólico – Pasamos de ser amigos, hermanos, compartir un sueño y metas a…esto.

- Aun no comprendo el porqué de tu pelea con Jeremy Josh, si antes eran tan íntimos como dices, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Bien, creo que antes de haber dicho todo debí aclarar que Jenna no sabía de la existencia de Priska, por lo que por una parte era un alivio, pero por otro debía mentirle como en esta ocasión.

- Supongo que se nos fueron los humos a la cabeza y fue un conflicto de egos – Al parecer no creyó demasiado mi excusa pero no emitió ningún comentario al respecto.

- Mira – Dijo ahora apuntando su computadora – Hay vuelos para el Jueves.

- ¿Pasado mañana? ¿Nada para mañana temprano?

- Querido, es temporada alta y no queda nada antes – Se quedó en silencio un momento y me miró un poco confundida - ¿Porqué de pronto tienes tanto apuro por visitar a tus padres?

- ¿Un hombre no puede querer gritar a todos que va a casarse con la mujer que ama?

¿Cómo es que me convertí en un mentiroso?

(-*-)

- ¿Amor?... ¿Josh? ¡Vamos despierta! – Escuché que decía Jenna, abrí los ojos aún soñoliento y la vi ya vestida - ¿Te quedas en casa hoy?

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las diez menos quince – Explicó mientras se ponía tacones – Olvidé que tengo tenía una cita con Hayley para ver unos diseños que me pidió.

- Genial – Dije sin ánimo de pensar en Hayley, siempre traía otros recuerdos – Le diré a la "otra" que está la casa libre hoy.

- ¡Idiota! – Rió golpeándome en el brazo – Levanta para que desayunemos.

En ese instante sonó el timbre así que Jenna fue a abrir mientras yo me duchaba, obviamente era Hayley, le encantaba molestar desde temprano. Cuando hube acabado salí hacia la cocina de donde se escuchaba algunas voces.

- ¿De veras? ¡Apesto que era igual de serio que ahora! – Escuché reír a mi novia y una voz muy conocida responder:

- Al parecer no ha cambiado mucho.

Para ese momento ya estaba dentro, ella de espaldas a mí y pensé en correr, volver a mi cuarto y encerrarme hasta que saliera de mi casa. Pero Jenna me vio y mis planes se vinieron abajo, en realidad todo se desmoronó en ese instante.

- ¡Josh! – Llamó – Tu amiga vino a visitarte amo.

Y entonces volteó. La persona por la que estuve dispuesto a entregarlo todo y por la que más sufrí en mi corta vida. Estaba frente a mí con sus ojos completamente oscuros fijos en los míos, en una mirada que no logré descifrar, su cabello había crecido y le cubría un poco el rostro, el que ya no era de una niña, sino, de una mujer decidida.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación, había tensión en el ambiente, era algo inevitable pero no sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar. Sabía que Jenna tenía su mirada fija en mí pero no podía evitar verla sólo a ella, entonces sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba.

- Hola Josh – Su voz fue suave y decidida al pronunciar mi nombre, tal y como la recordaba – Ha pasado tiempo.

- Priska – Dije su nombre como si me costara pronunciarlo, y en cierta forma era difícil hacerlo, era difícil estar frente a ella pero traté de controlarme cuando la voz de mi novia me volvió a la realidad.

- ¡Josh! No seas maleducado – Exclamó Jenna – Sé que es difícil volver a ver a una persona con la que estas peleado después de tanto tiempo pero deberías comportarte. – Luego miró a Priska - ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros Priska?

- Claro, por que no.

Eso realmente no estaba pasando, no, no podría ser posible. ¿Puede ser que haya ebrio y sólo me dormí profundamente? ¿Era una pesadilla? ¿Qué mierda hacía ella en mi casa?. De a poco y en silencio fui asimilando lo que mis ojos veían, mi novia y mi ex…algo sentadas en la misma mesa desayunando y riendo. Mierda.

- ¿Entonces no eres de Franklin? – Pregunto Jenna entusiasmada con todo lo que le contaba Priska, quizás porque no me conocía otra amiga más que Hayley.

- No, soy de Chicago, tenía diecisiete cuando nos mudamos a Franklin – Respondió ella con una media sonrisa, como recordando.

- Dieciséis – Dije en voz baja y las dos me quedaron viendo ya que hasta el momento me había mantenido al margen de la conversación - ¿Qué? Teníamos la misma edad ¿Recuerdas?

- Lo recuerdo…- Confirmó bajando la vista a su café en silencio.

- ¡Vaya! Estoy retrasada – Dijo re pronto Jenna tomando su bolso y llaves – Creo que los dejo para que hablen tranquilos, hoy vuelvo tarde amor. Un gusto haberte conocido Priska y espero verte nuevamente.

- Lo mismo digo Jenna – Comentó Priska en forma de despedida.

Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse miré a Priska, la mesa jamás me había parecido tan grande, ella estaba frente a mi viéndome con cautela y algo más... Creo que nunca la vi más hermosa que en ese momento, pero en el mismo instante me obligué borrar ese pensamiento.

- Josh – Comenzó a decir – Sé que tienes muchas preguntas respecto a lo que ocurrió y yo…

- Sólo tengo una – Interrumpí endureciendo mi mirada, recordando la forma en que me dejó una y otra vez – No me interesa saber por qué actuaste como una cobarde y escapaste de todo lo que tu creaste. Sólo quiero saber, ¿por qué volviste?

- Necesitaba verte – Dijo mirando al suelo.

- Bien, ya me viste – Traté de ser lo más duro que pude - ¿Qué haces aún en mi casa?

- Al parecer no has cambiado nada – Comentó levantándose de la mesa y tomando sus cosas, por mi parte, no me molesté en ponerme de pie.

- ¿Debí haber cambiado? – Dije ya un poco harto de la situación - ¿Acaso debía arrojarme a tus brazos y pedirte que jamás te separes de mí?

- Josh, perdóname, sé que no hice las cosas de la mejor forma, pero estaba confundida y bajo mucha presión – Mientras la escuchaba fui perdiendo un poco más el control – Te amé Josh, pero éramos tan diferentes…

- ¿Qué me amaste? – Exclamé - ¿Me amaste pero me trataste como una basura y permitiste que creyera que tenía la culpa de todo? ¿Qué la pobre niña bonita era una víctima del hombre que jamás la comprendió? Yo SI te amé Priska, te amé como nadie podría haberlo hecho, supliqué por qué me amaras y comprendieras que mi amor por ti era genuino, pero creaste excusas infantiles para alejarme. Incluso ibas a casarte, ¡casarte con otro! No me pidas que después de todo eso entienda que me amaste, ¿Qué forma de amor es esa?...Y hoy llegas a entorpecer mi vida nuevamente, llegas a confundir mi mente y a desenterrar malos momentos que esperaba no volver a revivir…

Cerré la boca en el momento en que me percaté de ya estar gritándole, mientras ella me observaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Maldije el día en que se me cruzó en mi camino, la odié por haberme convertido en un hombre amargado y resentido, la odié, pero al mismo tiempo la amé. Amaba a esa cruel mujer que estaba de pie frente a mí, pero odiaba que todo lo que salía de su boca fueran puñales. La amé, y la amaba en ese mismo momento, pero amaba la ilusión de lo que pudo ser, todo lo que quise era ella, todo lo que quise fue amarla sólo como sabía que yo podía hacerlo, todo lo que quise fue que mi amor fuera correspondido, y todo lo que quise ella lo tomó y lo arrojó lejos junto con la basura.

- Sé que lo único que quieres es sacarme de tu vida Josh, pero volví por la razón de que eso no podrá ser jamás. Sólo dame una oportunidad Josh, una, sólo eso te pido – Sentí como las lágrimas también corrían por mi rostro y con rabia las sequé.

- ¿Y cuál se supone que es esa razón? – La interrogué.

Me quedó viendo por unos segundos antes de responder y rogué a Dios que no fuera lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

- El último día que nos vimos, supe que estaba embarazada Josh.


End file.
